The Girl That Could Have Been
by SerahSanguine
Summary: Mulder and Scully find something and someone they were not expecting. This story is set somewhere in-between seasons 10 and 11 as I got ideas from both seasons.
1. Announcement

. **Chapter one – Announcement**

Skinner was walking to the office of The X-Files, where he could hear Mulder and Scully talking, but could not quite make out the words of what they were saying.

Suddenly out of all the quietness, he could hear Scully's laugh. He wondered to himself what could they possibly be talking about. As he walked up to their door, he knocked loudly but not too loudly to disturb them.

"Come in" Scully said in a quite stern voice, so in walked Skinner to find Scully sitting in Mulder spot with her feet on the table and Mulder sitting on a chair that was quite uncomfortable, just staring at him

"Well," Skinner says as he takes a short pause and breathes in very slowly, not sure how the two of them were going to take the news of what he was about to say to them. "As of next week, I will be assigning a new member to the team to work alongside you. Her name is Freya Williamson, she has asked to work with you and I granted her permission to do so. She is very bright, and everything checks out" Skinner closes the door not giving them time to argue the matter.

"Well, Scully" Said Mulder, her puzzled face seemed to match his. His eyes glanced over her; with her hair just reflecting of the light coming from the skylight as the sun was going down. He thought to himself _how beautiful she was,_ but dared not say anything to her _._ "It seems someone is joining us down here" he smiled. Scully on the other hand did not look amused at all, not in the slightest.

"Mulder, this is no laughing matter" she said. As she looked at Mulder with his ruffled hair, it wasn't neat but nor was it messy either. _It quite suited him,_ she thought to herself. "What if..."

"Scully!" he interrupted, "It doesn't really matter if she doesn't like it, she will properly be in and out of here in no time" he looked at her to try and comfort her, as he threw her a smile. She was sitting there wearing her normal suit, it fitted her quite nicely: it showed all the curves in all the right places.

"Okay," she felt insecure about the whole thing, as all her bad thoughts about herself came rushing through her mind at once. She was getting older, she couldn't do some of the things her younger self could have done. If they retired, would they spend time together? Would he be there for her emotionally and physically? What if he liked this younger woman more? Even though her and Mulder shared a closeness, sometimes it didn't help with her feeling of self-doubt.

Looking at Mulder trying to get the negative thoughts out of her head, a half smile crept along her face, but it soon turned into a full smile when she saw his clean-cut suit, yet a little tight around the arms. _he must have been working out,_ she thought to herself.

Mulder could see how unhappy she was, so he stood up, walked around his desk to give her a quick hug, embracing how warm she was and how he missed her being so close to him.

"I think we should go home now, it's getting late and everybody else has left"

"Okay Mulder, let me just grab my coat" so she did, still feeling unhappy about this whole situation.

And so, as they were walking to their cars, Scully barely said a word to him. Mulder knew she was still unhappy

"Do you want to come to the house tonight" he said softly and quietly. "I will stay on the couch, and you can have the bed" hoping she would take him up on the offer. He knew it would make her feel better than staying in her empty apartment building.

"Yes, please Mulder. I would appreciate that very much, thank you."


	2. Prelude

**Chapter Two – Prelude**

The week quickly went by. Mulder and Scully were talking about an X-File that had come across their desk when here was a loud knock at the door. They both looked to see who it was, they both answered at the same time.

"Nobody down here but The FBI's most unwanted" with a smirk on both of their faces.

In came this woman, wearing a clean-cut black suit, with her long, strawberry blonde/mousey brown hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes; and a very pale complexion.

"Hello, my name is Freya Williamson" she says in a quite stern yet feminine voice.

"Hello Freya, I am Scully and this is Mulder." She said as she first pointed to herself - who was just casually leaning on Mulder's desk - then to Mulder, who was sitting with his ruffled hair and brown suit.

"I have followed both of your work for a very long time." She said with a hint of joy and excitement within her eyes. "I am delighted to work alongside you both."

"I have to ask a question, if you are going to work with us." Mulder said with a smile and a hint of sarcasm within his voice.

"What would that be?" Freya said with an intrigued look upon her face.

"Are you a sceptic, or a believer?"

"Well I am sceptic, about my beliefs if it helps answer your question Mulder"

Scully laughed in a quiet yet subtle voice "I think I am going to like you." Scully said with a beaming smile upon her face. Feeling a bit easier about the whole situation. "I have to ask a question too, if you don't mind."

"Yes, ask a way" Freya said also, with a smile across her face.

"What is your professional background, and why did you choose to work down here with us?"

"Well my professional background is, that I have a few degrees in science and then I joined the FBI, as I had heard quite a few stories about the two of you where I used to work." Freya thought to herself that it was a bit of a sore subject but she didn't want to let on, as she knew there would be more questions asked, and she really didn't want to feel that uncomfortable around the two of them.

"Thank you for answering my question, but we really must get back to the case" Scully explained and then looked to Mulder.

"I am going to start from the beginning," as Mulder said taking a very long deep breath. "There have been quite a few children disappearing in Edenton, North Carolina. These children have been reported as having special abilities, what these special abilities are though, is unknown."

Scully looked at Mulder with a look of despair across her face. Mulder looked back at Scully, her eyes were full of sorrow. He knew that this was going to be a hard case for her to work on. Then suddenly the feeling of guilt rushed over his body like flames touching oil.

Freya looked at them both with a small understanding of what Scully was thinking and feeling, as she had read some of the case files.

"Scully, I will book the tickets for the three of us" he said with the feeling of shame. He hated the fact that when cases came up like this, it reminded him of when he wasn't there, when she had to give up William.

Freya also didn't want to say anything as the room became very uncomfortable

"Okay Mulder, I suggest that we all go home, pack an overnight bag, and meet up at the airport" said Scully, with her heart breaking all over again. All she ever wanted, was to give Mulder a hug but with Freya there, it made things slightly awkward, as she didn't know much about her, or how much she knew about them.


	3. Information

**Chapter Three – Information**

It was quite a short journey on the plane. It was better than driving there, which would have taken 4 -5 hours by car from Washington. Which could have been very awkward especially with a new team member, someone they hardly knew anything about. Edenton was quite a beautiful place. It was in the inner banks region, full of beautiful, calming water, and rich of history.

Three to four hours had passed as they gathered the evidence, they spoke to the local police, local families with their children missing, and then went back to Coach House Inn. It wasn't much, but there were the small, useful things like a double bed, a small desk, a TV, small fridge with a microwave on top. And free Wi-Fi.

Scully looked at Mulder and Freya and jokingly said "This is our life, it's not all chasing Aliens and UFOs."

"This is luxury compared to some of the places we have stayed in, Scully," he said with a big smirk across his face.

All three of them laughed, Scully slightly blushed at all the good memories of when Mulder and her were in motel rooms together, their intimacy, their closeness, their friendship, their hot passionate nights. And she threw one the biggest smiles you had ever seen.

"I am sorry Freya, your room is quite a few doors down from ours, they didn't have three room close together." Said Mulder, looking all apologetic

"It's okay Mulder, I don't mind" Freya said with a shimmer in her eye, as she thought to herself _how cute Mulder and Scully looked together and their closeness, not just as partners but as long term friends._ "I will see you tomorrow morning, I have to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Mulder and Scully smiled at each other as both went into their rooms.

All Scully could now think about, was ripping the clothes off Mulder, and feeling his warm, succulent skin against hers, especially now she had definitely confirmed that he had indeed been working out. A sudden rush of blood rushed to her cheeks as she blushed. So she went to knock on his door and opened it ever so slightly to find Mulder asleep already. She knew it was late, but she didn't think he would fall asleep that easily. In all her frustration, she closed the door and went back to her room just sitting there, thinking of what she could do now to distract herself. Then she thought to herself _'I could see if Freya is still awake get to know her a bit better.'_ so she opened her door and walked couple of doors down before knocking elegantly.

Freya opened the door, not looking tired in the slightest. "Oh hi Agent Scully, what brings you to my door?"

"I was just wondering if I could come in, and get to know you a bit better? I didn't know if you would be awake or not" Scully said in a quiet and soft voice as she didn't want to wake anyone up in the other motel rooms

"Oh yes Scully, come in." as Freya moved past the door to let Scully in "You can sit on the bed, I don't mind."

As Scully walked passed Freya, closing the door behind her. "You can call me Dana if you prefer."

As Freya sat at the small chair she said. "I think for tonight I will call you Dana, but with Mulder around, I will call you Scully, as his face lights up whenever your name is said. Plus, it could get a little weird and confusing She smiled and then both her and Scully laughed.

"What would you like to know? I know I haven't said much about myself" Freya smiled once again

"Umm... okay," Scully said taken back by her openness "How do your parents feel about you joining the FBI at such a young age?"

"Well, I was adopted by a lovely family. They told me straight away that they were not my biological parents, as soon as I was of an age to understand what it meant." Freya said with a look of despair and heartbreak upon her face. "I was in and out of hospital as a child. The Doctors could not tell my parents what was wrong with me at the time. To be honest with you I really don't know anything, as none of my records exist anymore" a single tear rolled down Freya's pale complexion.

"Why is that?" Scully asked, looking at Freya.

"My parents died when I was in my teenager years, and all of my records got destroyed in a fire," a couple more tears fell down from her face. "My uncle took me in. I really didn't like him that much, as the smell of his smokes disgusted me. As of that moment, I was determined to find my biological parents, and I did. They either have no idea I exist, or they just don't care"

"I am sorry to hear that, come here, let me give you a hug" Scully said feeling sorry for this poor young woman, sitting in front of her with her head down crying in her hands.

Freya got up from her chair with tears rolling down from her white pale face, sat next to Scully on the bed, and leant in to give Scully a hug. "I am sorry, Dana," Freya said as she sniffled "I know you only asked a simple question, and then I gave you my whole life story."

"It's okay, Freya, I honestly didn't know how complicated the answer would be. I think I might leave you alone to try and get some sleep"

"Thank you, Dana, I will try but I don't sleep well" she giggled a little bit at scully, wiping the tears from her face.


	4. Seduction

**Just a warning This chapter is sexually explicit :)**

 **Chapter Four – Seduction**

As Scully left, she thought to herself _I really don't care anymore, I am going to see Mulder, be close to him, hold him, love him after what that poor woman had gone through. life is way too short._ she knocked quietly, when there was no answer, she crept into Mulder's room and sat next to a sleeping Mulder

"Mulder, are you awake?" she whispered softly in his ear. He murmured then rolled over, "You will be in a minute" she whispers with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He was already half naked, just lying there like a starfish on the bed. She slowly started kissing his neck with her red, flush lips, whilst stroking his well-defined stomach muscles and feeling each ab, thinkinghow strong he now was, and how she liked it. With each kiss, he seemed to get a flow of goose bumps right from his fingertips all the way down to his toes. She looked up at him, he still wasn't really waking up, but his bulge was certainly getting a lot bigger. She slowly started working her kisses down from his neck, slowly suckling and nibbling with each kiss. _The taste of him_ , she thought, _the smell of him_ _was so appetising._

Mulder opened his eyes as she put her warm hands underneath his boxers, on his rock-hard penis.

"Scully, what are you doing?" he looked down at Scully, with a surprised look upon his face

She lifted her hand up from his black boxers and put one finger on his mouth and said. "Shh, enjoy it."

She knelt on the ground, slowly pulling down his boxers to make room for his ever-growing erection. She looked straight into his hazel eyes, glimmering with surprise and excitement for what was about to happen. Slowly and softly, the touching of her finger tips moved up and down against the shaft of his rock-hard penis. Moving her succulent lips to him, she slowly moved her tongue up and down the underside of his cock as she gently caressed his stomach.

She flickered her eyes up at him, seeing both the pleasure and excitement in them. She started working her way down his shaft with her tongue, and started playing with the tip, making him want her even more, but still teasing at the same time. She worked her lips and her tongue further and further down his shaft, going deeper and deeper within her throat. He could feel that he was going to explode in her mouth. He gripped the bed sheets to try and stop himself.

"Scu..." it was too late, all of his muscles tensed, his knees trembled, and in that moment, as he looked down at Scully's beautiful sun-kissed skin, all his hot juices started flowing down her warm throat.

She looked up at him whilst licking her red lips "I missed the taste of you, Mulder" she said with a naughty look on her face.

"Scully, I missed you so much, in every way possible. What you did there, well it was just amazing. Why did we ever stop?"

"Things got complicated, Mulder, and I have missed you too," she said as she sat on the bed next to him.

He slowly brushed Scully's red velvet hair away from her face "You are so amazingly beautiful, Scully" he whispered as he grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him.

He met his lips with hers, while his hands gently undid her blouse and slid it off her shoulders. He worked his way to her neck, remembering that she loved him biting her neck and nibbling her ear. So, he softly started to kiss her neck, nibbling in every kiss. She felt his warm breath on her, as little tingles shot through her body. His hand slowly undid her bra from behind before he slid her bra off in one move, while still kissing her at the same time. He looked into her beautiful, blue eyes to see the passion within them. He started to kiss his way from her neck, moving gently to her beautiful boobs. With her beautiful, pale skin and hardened pink nipples, he swished his tongue back and forth across her nipple, and with the other hand, pinched the other breast. As he made his way to the left breast, he moved his finger up and down her stomach.

 _So flat, so perfect, she's perfect in every single way_ he thought to himself.

"Mulder, you remembered" she said with pleasure and intensity within her voice.

"Of course, Scully, how could I ever forget?" he smirked. He carried on making his way from her stomach to her inner thighs, kissing gently and softly as he put his finger in her red, throbbing wet folds, slipping his finger from one side to the other, swirling her juices around her clit and every millimetre of her neat pussy.

"Oh God Mulder. That is amazing." she said, moaning so intensely and grabbing anything she could just to enjoy the moment.

Mulder admired this beautiful woman in front of him, slowly making his way down to her wet juicy folds, with his tongue going in slow motion barely touching her clit in a circular motion and enjoying every second of her. _It was just the way she liked it._

As he put one finger in her tight tunnel, he felt her inner walls before thrusting with his fingers, starting off gently and getting faster and faster. He kept caressing with his tongue.

"Harder. This is so fucking good" She screamed as he pumped into her, putting his hand underneath her hips to lift her slightly off the bed, giving him a better angle and getting his tongue deeper inside her.

With every motion, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her climax, and then, suddenly, her knees buckled, and her stomach contracted. She moaned so loudly, Mulder was not expecting it, it just turned him on even more, and he felt his cock growing again beside her.

He looked at every inch of her, admiring how beautiful she was. The way the light hit her skin was so mesmerizing. Her hair as beautiful as a sunset, her breasts so round and beautiful, her lips so succulent and juicy, and her eyes as beautiful and as blue as the ocean.

As Scully caught her breath, she slowly put her soft hands on his engorged penis. She slid her legs down and her hips on top of him as he lied there helplessly. She grinded her hips against his, with the tip of his penis rubbing in all her juices as it rubbed against her clit. She slowly put his penis into her opening, sliding down his shaft and making her moan softly but gently. She felt him against her walls of her tight tunnel, going in deeper and deeper with every motion.

As he sat forward, grabbing her back to pull her against him, he found her sweet spot, and she groaned even louder, digging her nails into his shoulders. He thrusted slowly, pulling nearly all the way out, then thrusting back inside, her harder and faster each time. With every thrust, she could not help but dig her nails into his back, making little red scratch marks all over his back, as she put her head on his shoulders nibbling his ear.

"I love you Mulder, I love everything about you. I love this," she whispered in his ear.

Knowing she was getting near to her climax, he grabbed her hips and swung her over so he could look into her eyes. He put her leg stretching it out over his shoulder before pounding hard and deep inside her. And with his tongue, he nibbled her already-hard nipple, making her groaneven louder. As he felt his climax build, he looked into Scully's eyes. He could feel her walls contracting around him, the uncontrollable twitching of her body. And the sensation was so amazing, as she dug her nails into him.

"Muuuulllldeeerrr"

He looked at her with little beads of sweat on her top lip, and kissed her gently, putting his tongue in her mouth and finding every corner of it with his tongue, as his knees buckled his cock throbbing inside of her filling her with his sweet nectar.

As Scully caught her breath, she said to Mulder. "You are way too good at this, I just can't resist you anymore."

And he just lay beside her, just smiling at her, slowly pulling the cover over her, as he didn't want her to get cold. She spooned into him, with her back against his stomach as he draped his arm over her. And they both closed their eyes and slept in each other's arms.


	5. Temptation

**This Chapter is Sexually Explicit**

When Mulder woke up, the peeking of the sun was shining through the curtains. He could feel Scully's soft skin against his, and smelled her sweet smell against his body, remembering what had actually happened the previous night. He felt his throbbing erection next to her and quickly but softly sat up to reach for his boxers.

Scully felt Mulder move behind her and looked up at him, with all blood red scratches down his back. She smiled, knowing she was one that caused them. She leaned forward to give him a hug and put her hands around his chest as she slowly licked down from his ear to his spine.

"You going to have to cover them up Mulder." she giggled, whispering in his ear.

"If I am covering mine up, you gonna have to find a way to cover your hickeys up" he turned around, smiling at her.

"You didn't. Mulder!" She screamed as she felt her neck being slightly raised and a little tender.

"I certainly did, and you enjoyed every second of it." He leant into her, giving her a tender kiss

"I am going for a shower" She looked down at his ever-growing penis in his boxers "we can't have any of that, Freya will be up soon, and we have work to do. Put on some coffee, please." she said smiling, as she blushed and bit her bottom lip. She knew she was the one doing that to him, she also knew that if she didn't leave to go for her shower, she would jump on him and ravage him all over again _._

"Okay Scully" he said with a sad look upon his eyes, and she knew how much he wanted her right then and there. "I will put the coffee on"

"Thank you, Fox" She teased as she went to close the door.

Mulder put on some fresh ground coffee, hearing the water from the shower as it started to hit the bottom of the shower cubicle. As he listened to that, he suddenly realised she had just called him Fox and not Mulder. He grabbed his clothes and started putting them on the corner of the bed. He could see some slight steam coming from the bathroom as Scully hadn't quite shut the door. He put on his trousers, trying to distract himself from going into the bathroom to kiss her soft skin. He then heard the shower turning off and caught a glimpse of her, with her skin dripping with water, all over her slender body.

"Wow, she is so beautiful in every way possible," He whispered to himself. He suddenly felt his throbbing penis against his trousers, as it started to get very uncomfortable. He realized that this feeling was not going to go away all day with Scully next to him. As he grabbed a pillow to hide is bulge, doing the buttons up on his shirt, Scully walked through the room. He tried in vain to hold the pillow in place. She was already dressed in a smart high-waisted, small-slit, black skirt and a beautiful, fitted, white blouse with a suit jacket.

"You only did half of what I asked you to do," She said, laughing at him with the pillow over his crotch.

He looked up at her, blushing and trying not to look her in the eyes out of embarrassment that he could not control. Scully laughed in her sweet voice.

" _*he's*_ got a mind of his own," he said, first looking at his neatly placed pillow then raising his eyebrows to her and wiggling them teasingly.

"Well I'm just going to have to sort you out then," she said in a sweet innocent voice. "before we go to work, because I won't be able to keep my hands off you, knowing * _he's*_ going to be standing at attention all day."

Scully sat down next to him, removing his pillow, and firmly squeezed his crotch area, causing him to let out a gentle groan.

"I want to taste you in my mouth" she whispered in his ear. She slowly undid his zip and pulled his rock-hard, throbbing penis from his trousers. She gently caressed the underside of his penis with her hand whilst kissing and suckling on his neck. Teasing him over and over by touching his tip, she then worked her way back down his shaft. She slowly worked her kisses from his neck down to his torso, and took a firm grip of his penis, pumping slowly. But with each kiss she gave him, her hand pumps got quicker and firmer until her lips met with his shaft.

"Don't st….op" he grounded with intensity.

She worked her tongue from the bottom of his shaft, slowly making her way up to his tip, and working in circular motions, then making her way back down again. With one hand, she played with his balls, slowly caressing them and squeezing ever so slightly, shivers ran down to his spine. Her tongue started to make its way back up shaft. She opened her mouth, so she could feel him and taste him, and as she did, she started pumping again, but this time her hands were fast and forceful. As she slowly put more and more of his penis in her mouth, she squeezed her lips together, sucking him, and swishing her tongue around him. She knew by now he was very close to his climax, so she got faster and faster taking her mouth and her hand all the way up and all the way back down.

"Oh, FUCK" he shouted

She felt him twitch, and then all she could feel was a hot rush of juice within her mouth, trickling down her throat. _He tastes so good_ , she thought to herself, pulling her lips away and licking them. She grabbed him a tissue to get what she had missed – there wasn't much.

As he caught his breath, there was a knock at the door.

"Be a minute" he tried to say but couldn't quite get the words in order, or make any sense, he took long deep breath in "I will be there in a minute," he wiped himself, pulling himself into his trousers to answer the door.

"Are you ready for work Mulder," Freya said with a smile on her face. Mulder nodded as he still couldn't really talk. "and you too Scully" she laughed.

"umm yes" Scully said. Looking at Mulder, she wondered how much Freya had heard and how long she was standing at the door for.

"The look on both your faces right now is just priceless" Freya said with happiness and mischief.


	6. Work Detail

Mulder and Scully got in the car as Freya sat in the back-seat, still smiling at what both Mulder and Scully did last night.

"Where are we going?" Scully asked, putting her hands on the wheel, trying to change where the conversation before it had even happened.

"Sheriff's office. I looked at the case files last night, and I think he is lying about notknowing how the children disappeared"

"Explain what you mean, Freya," Mulder said with a look of curiosity on his face

"Well the children had some sort of telekinesis ability, and they were at St Andrew Hospital,"

"Oh, here we go" Scully whispered underneath her breath.

"The Sheriff said that he frequently visited the hospital as he didn't like that kind of research in his town, but what if he was kidnapping them and selling the children at the black market,"

"Go on" Mulder felt proud that someone else had crazy theories like him

"For one, he had motives, for each child sold, one less child in the Hospital. Two, you could make a pretty huge amount of penny by selling these children. Three, he knows the hospital and its secret entrances, because, like he said in your interview, he used to work security there when he was in high school"

"But that doesn't explain anything to be honest, Freya. That's a bit far out there even for Mulder" Scully said with a disapproving look upon her face.

"Hence why we are going to the sheriff's office. You can ask about an alibi while I sneak around his office, looking for clues" Freya said with a beaming smile across her face. She was loving the case more and more.

Scully reluctantly put the car into gear and drove to the sheriff's office. She wasn't at all convinced by Freya story, so she drove there to either prove her right or wrong. She didn't really have another explanation, as she and Mulder were bit too preoccupied last night to actually look at the case. The thought of last night suddenly rushed back to her, and her cheeks went bright red

"Are you okay Scully?" Mulder asked with a tiny smirk on his face, putting his hand on her leg

"Yes, I am fine Mulder" Scully said as she looked like she was about to kill him or fuck him for having his hand on her leg while Freya was in the car.

"Scully, there is no need to be worried about what I will say to Skinner," she said in a stern voice as she goes on to say "it's obvious you and Mulder have quite an attraction to each other. By everything I have read in case files and heard in the hoover building about you two, I am surprised it has taken you so long. But please, this time try and be quiet about it," She cast look at both Mulder and Scully and laughed.

A couple hours passed by before they had a chance to eat, so they stopped at a little place close to where the motel was, to discuss their findings.

"So, Freya, the sheriff has a clear alibi for the time the children were taken. What's your next crazy idea?" Scully asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she looked across the table at Freya.

"To be honest with you, I am sticking to my first idea. I don't believe him, not one bit. He has got so many holes with his story. I have got a gut feeling about this, and I know I am not wrong"

"This is what the FBI is all about, dismissing ideas and people, and finding the real person kidnapping these kids." Scully snapped, dismissing her out right.

"If I have to prove it to you, I will, Dana!" as Freya looked sharply at Scully, mad at her for not even considering the idea, as she stood up not been touching the food in front of her and walked out.

Dana sat back in her seat, huffing at what Freya had just done in public on her first assignment with them, as she turned to look at Mulder as she took a deep long breath to try and calm herself down.

"Freya reminds me of us when we first started all those years ago"

Mulder looked at her with a smile and in a joking kind of way, and said "She's certainly got your temper"

Scully laughed and said, "If she's got my temper, she's got your beliefs that everything is a conspiracy and about aliens," She lightly pushed him into the window, laughing.


	7. Fear Is Temporary Regret Is Forever

With the feeling of absolute anger and frustration, Freya went in search of her own answers for where these children were and what had happened to them. Did they have abilities? And she walked and walked, her feet hurt but she dared not sit down, she had to prove there was something to her theory. When minutes turned into hours of walking, she finally stopped and found the nearest bench to sit down. She hadn't even noticed that the sun has gone until she looked up to the sky. It was black with only twinkles of light from the stars shimming away. She knew exactly what they were, but she just admired how beautiful they were. As she sat there, she looked at her phone - no miss calls, no texts, no nothing. _They did not care, why should they? They had only just met her_ she thought, just staring at the sky. As she sat there, rubbing her feet, she pondered the idea of going back to the motel, but how could she? She still had no evidence to prove she was right. Then suddenly, out of all the darkness, there was a slight hum; it sounded like a car engine. She stood up to see if she could see anything, but nothing was there. As she turned around, she could hear it getting closer, and there it was, a small motorbike, slowly going down the narrow road. She looked to see if she could see who it was, she could only see a black silhouette figure, but then noticed the badge on the uniform. It was the sheriff's badge. _What was he doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Where did the road go?_ She thought to herself.

The fear of what was happening overcame her. A sudden rush of pain engrossed her body, her chest began to tighten, her breathing became erratic. _What was she doing, this is not like me, I don't have anxiety attacks anymore, not for a long time, not since I joined the FBI._ She managed to calm herself down, and reminded herself that the fear is temporary, but regret is forever. A motto she had learned very early in life that would get her through even the dark days.

Freya followed the narrow road that lead to a small farm house, well what she thought was a small farm house, it could have been a barn. Seeing small flickering lights in the windows, she stood there, gun in her hand and hiding behind a stable, trying not to be noticed. She saw the motorbike and a few vans parked next to the building. She slowly crept forward to the door of the mystery building and could hear kids crying. She slowly inched forward, gun in her right hand, torch in her left hand, and finger on the trigger. She looked around but could not see anyone. The corridor looked gloomy, wallpaper coming off the walls, damp rising from the floor, but the smell was horrible. It was a mix of damp, human waste, and death. She slowly opened a metal door for where she thought she heard the kids crying and slowly walked in. She could see them, all of them, all of the children that were taken from their homes, from the hospital, or the middle of the street where they were playing.

"It's okay, I am FBI. I am here to help" she whispered softly as not to frighten them. But then suddenly, she was wacked around the head, and her eyes closed before falling to the rock hard concrete floor, with an all mighty thud, as the door slammed behind her.

"Now you have found the children, you can stay with them and we will find out if you're special"

 **a mystery voice said, with a sternness in their voice**


	8. Lust

**Word of caution this chapter is Sexually explicit.**

Mulder and Scully were sitting in the little dinner, just laughing at each other. Scully leant over and whispered into Mulder's ear

"We should take this back to the motel, as I don't think, I'll be able to keep my hands off you for very much longer."

Mulder looked into Scully's eyes to see the burning passion within them as she slid her tongue across her bottom lip, just looking for answer.

Mulder whispered in a very soft voice

"I have been waiting for you to say that since this morning," he winked at her and smiled.

They stood up grabbed their coats. Mulder put the money on the table - he left a very nice tip for their meal. Following Scully out the door, he could not help but admire how beautiful she was even from behind.

They soon stood outside the front of the Motel Room. They looked at each other with a burning desire. Even though it was only this morning since they were alone, they both felt like it had been years. Mulder opened the door.

"Miss Dana Katherine Scully, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and no one compares to you, not ever"

Scully smiled at him and walked inside the small motel room. Mulder soon followed and shut the door. Before Scully could get too far away from him, he grabbed her hand, pulled her close as she slightly slipped and pushed him into the door. With their bodies so close, their mouths met in a delicate way, but with a fiery passion lingering in the shadows.

With their passion intensifying and the butterflies jumping within their stomach, Scully walked over the bed and gave Mulder a look, as in asking him to follow her to it. With both of them sitting on the double bed with a grey bedding Mulder leant over, put his hand around Scully's waist and pulled her close. Their mouths met again, Mulder slipping his tongue in her mouth tasting what she had previously eaten, and it was much sweeter this time around. he glided his tongue across her teeth, feeling and enjoying every second of it.

Whilst Mulder was kissing her, she was slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. She made her way down, undoing his belt buckle, then undoing his trousers, and working her hand underneath the hem of his boxers, gently squeezing his ever-growing erection.

He was so sensitive when it came to her touch, with every slightest brush against his skin, it was like a burning sensation of pleasure flushed his body. All the hormones fired impulses from his brain flowing through down his body to his crotch. She grabbed his penis, pulling it free, he jumped but not out of fear, but out of sheer pleasure from her soft hands. Stroking one finger from the bottom of his shaft, she made her way to the tip as he let out a soft groan **.**

Her delicate hand took a firm grip, wrapping her small hand around his huge penis, starting slowly at first but getting quicker and tighter with every pump. Scully started kissing, sucking even nibbling occasionally on Mulder's neck.

With all the sensations flowing through his body, while Scully was not focusing on her blouse with one hand he undid the buttons, then placing his hand back on the bed, as he was no longer able to concentrate on what he was doing.

Scully worked her kisses from Mulder's neck, making her way down his chest to his penis. All she could hear was the heavy breathing of him, as her lips clasped around his tip and she swished her tongue lapping up the precum coming out of him. With her lips firmly around his shaft, she started slowly rubbing her tongue on his tip, them making her way down. Then moving her mouth back up and staying there, she wiped her tongue back and forth and around his rim where the skin met with the tip. She got a bit faster, moving her lips down his shaft and back up over and over again, and repeated these two motions again and again.

Mulder could feel his climax getting closer and closer. Every time Scully took all of him in her mouth and throat, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk, the sensations were overpowering and overwhelming his whole body. He felt himself twitch inside her mouth as he came, but she wasn't stopping, her mouth still going up and down. He couldn't take much more of this, so he pulled Scully up and started kissing her.

They were sitting on the bed side by side, Scully kept biting Mulder's bottom lip while they were kissing, which sent tingles and sensations throughout Scully's body. With the gentle touch of Mulder's warm hands against her ice-cold skin, it was like fire and ice had collided, and the sensation of it was mind blowing

Their tongues met, and Mulder moved his hand up Scully's back, slowly unclasping her bra and removing the straps from her shoulders to see her beautiful breasts. He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. He was a lot bigger than her, so he lightly pushed her and body to the mattress. Her body hit the bedsheets like a feather touching ground. Mulder's lips found Scully's neck nibbling, suckling hard, leaving even more hickeys for her to find in the morning. His finger traced the edges of her beasts, then made their way down her iron flat stomach. As he made his was back up, he put his thumbs on her very hardened nipples, flicking them back and forth, around and around.

Scully could not believe the sensations Mulder was giving her _he was amazing_ she thought but quickly lost all train of thought, when he moved his fingers to her skirt pulling it down over her legs gently then the same with her pants. He continued on, with his finger moving them to her inner thigh tracing up one leg and then down the other leg completely skipping the middle.

Mulder looked in Scully's eyes, seeing the intense frustration and passion within then. He could not help but tease her sometimes s _he was too damn cute for her own good_ he thought. Whilst still working his finger up and down her things but this time he went down one leg and put his finger in her wet dripping folds as he massaged her clit, circling it.

The intenseness of Mulder touching her was electrifying, she opened her legs as Mulder worked his mouth to her clit rolling his tongue down each side of it, before stopping, suckling it with passion and intensity. He put one finger in her, just sliding it in and out very slowly, his tongue on the other hand was still swishing and sliding in all her juices.

Scully let out one of the sexiest groansMulder has ever heard. He put two fingers into her,

pumping slowly and still swishing his tongue across her clit. Getting faster and faster, he knew she was coming to her climax, as her back ached, her breathing heavy, her groans and sexual mumblings under her breath.

With Mulder pumping his fingers into her tight tunnel, her skin tingling, the hair on her whole body standing on end. At that moment she gave into him. Her body started twitching, her tunnel contracting as waves of pleasure rushed over her, like waves crashing on a beach. Her thighs clutched around Mulder's head and she just lay there, enjoying the pleasure he has given her.

Mulder sat up onto the bed just admiring the pure beauty of the woman in front of him, as her body twitched, her breathing heavy, her beautiful breasts rising up and down with each contraction of her small frame.

Scully gathered her composure from the roller coaster of pleasure that had rushed over her, she looked at Mulder, to find him watching her, smiling with that big cheesy grin of his. She pulled her face close to his, and their eyes met, the heat radiating of both of them. The flowing of vibrations in the air, the sound of people talking in the distance, were gone as time stood still. The earth span, the sun fell. For in this moment, they were one.

With their bodies intertwined, Scully put her body onto Mulder's lean legs, with her skin gently touching his. She grabbed his erection with one hand, gently squeezing, and pulling him towards her opening. As she slowly lowers her body on to his, he lets out a gentle **grunt.** Feeling him completely fill her, her walls wrapped tightly around his penis, she let out a long moan. Her thrusts got quicker and harder, every thrust more intense then the last.

Mulder felt the waves of joy, excitement, pleasure overflow his body, he sat up pulling Scully into his chest, wrapping his arm around her. With the slapping of their bodies, the sensations exploded for him and for her. His climax soon emerging, he thrust his hips deep inside her.

Burying her head in the nape of his neck, her nails digging in to him like a wild animal, she felt him twitch inside her, a couple of short intense thrust more, and she reached her climax hit, she screamedhis name as a euphoric wave of pleasure hit her body, tight muscles contracting around him, and breathing heavy.

He whispered, "I love you, don't you ever forget it,"

Mulder looked at her smiled, then laid back onto the mattress Scully's body, curled up into his chest as they fell asleep.


	9. Admire

After one long blissful night, Mulder woke up, the sun was shining through the curtains. Slowly removing his arm from Scully's abdomen, he sat up very gently as not to disturb her, looking down at her, as the sun touched her skin like diamonds shimmering across a river. With her hair as red as a flame dancing on a camp fire, her body lifted up and down as she let out small, deep breaths, and lay the naked asleep next to him. He slowly got the blanket to cover her, so she wouldn't get cold. He then proceeded into the bathroom to get changed to go for a quick run before Scully awoke.

About ten minutes passed, when Mulder was about to open the door, he looked back at a very peace full Scully as she lay there still asleep. Mulder opened the door as the sunlight hit his face, he took a very deep breath in, smelling the beautiful morning air, it was fresh, it had been raining that night, not that he had noticed; he had much better things to do. A small smile grew across his face before he slowly and silently shut the door behind him.

Mulder was about to start his jog when he noticed that Freya's curtains were still open. Being a little curious, he peered into her window; her bed had not been slept in. He thought to himself, _maybe she got lucky because he certainly did_ quickly snapping back into realityhe proceed on his light jog.

Meanwhile, back at the motel room, Scully opened her eyes as the sun now was in full beam through the window; the curtains were not doing a very good job at trying to keep the room dark. The room had turned into a dusty orange colour. She rolled over to find a cold, empty space. She was a taken aback by the void of Mulder not being there, she sat up, scanning the room, she could not find Mulder's clothes nor his shoes. She wasn't going to panic, nor was she going to ring him, but if he wasn't back in a few hours, she would definitely go see Freya, and maybe go look for him.

Scully took a deep breath, grabbed the sheet from the bed, and wrapped it around herself. She then preceded to the bathroom. Along the way, she grabbed her clothes for the day. She turned on the shower, and steam soon started to fill the room. She looked at herself, with a small afterglow of what had happened the night, and she smiled and dropped the sheet, threw it to one side, and stepped into the shower.

As the water hit her skin, it tingled, like it was burning, but that was just the way she liked it. Water fell down her small nose, falling down her breasts, down her stomach, and finally hitting the bath tub. Scully ran her fingers through her hair, trying to take in everything that had happened in the last few days. The fact that she was back in Mulder's arms, not once but twice, she didn't know if she was emotionally ready to go back there with him. But with everything getting on top of them, there had been quite a few instances in the office, where Mulder would be doing something that wasn't really significant, and all she could imagine, was him pulling up her close, taking her skirt down her legs, then undoing his trousers as he bends her over his desk, and fucked her hard and fast. The sexual tension between them was getting to the point where they would either kill each other or have passionate hard, rough, sex all night.

Before Scully was lost too much in her thoughts, she turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, wrapping one around her body, and one around her head. Just as she finished, a small kiss was placed upon her neck, and a small whisper upon her ear.

"You look beautiful, Scully."

She turned around to lay a kiss upon Mulder's lips; as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her towel fell off her body.

"There is one beautiful sight I could get used to in the morning."

She laughed and lightly hit Mulder's arm before grabbing the towel to wrap around herself

"Where were you this morning?" Scully asked, sitting on the edge of the tub, slowly pulling her lace lingerie up her beautiful painted red toe nails, then up her well-shaped calf muscles, gently brushing the lingerie across her delicate skin, still having the towel wrapped around the top half of her body.

"Well, I went for a small jog, and stopped by the cafe and got some coffee." He said. but keeping his eyes fixed on what Scully was doing. When Mulder was speaking she was slowly pulling the stocking up her legs but flirtatiously having a look upon her eye and keeping a straight face.

"So where are the coffees?" by this time Scully had finished both legs she stood up and was putting her on her bra slowly sliding in one arm from her fingertips to her shoulders and then the other arm.

Mulder could not help but admire the bra she had chosen; it was a white lace with small swirl patterns on. "There, on the small table" his eyes were still fixed on Scully, watching her play her little game.

"Will you do me up?" as she slowly moves her hand to brush hair from her back across her shoulder and placing it in front of her next to her breasts.

Mulder proceeded to walk to Scully, as he did up the clasps of her bra, he slowly lingered, his fingers caressing her from her ear slowly down her neck, to her shoulder, then working his way down across her bicep, across her elbow, to her fingers whilst slowly putting a delicate kiss upon the nape of her neck and lingering there.

Scully, realising what Mulder was trying to do, slowly pulled away and grabbed her blouse, put her arms through and slowly pushed her chest out, and did each button as delicately as she could, looking up at Mulder with very flirty eyes.

Mulder, at this moment, had a very uncomfortable stance, as his erection was on full stance. He was yearning to have her touch upon his skin, her red lips upon his mouth, to be buried inside her so much that she would not be able to walk for days. He dared not move as Scully reached behind him and grabbed her skirt, sitting back on the side of the bath, slowly sliding one leg in and then the other and zipping it up. She slowly brushed against him, her hand so delicately to her side as she knew her hand would gently run against his erection as she pushed against him. Scully walked across to where the coffees were and proceeded to sit down.

Mulder followed her through, grabbed his coffee, and sat next to Scully on the bed. "You have no idea what you do to me with those flirty eyes of yours" he said as a smirk travelled across his face.

"Oh, I have some idea, judging by your reaction to me getting dressed" Scully said with a glint in her eye like she knew exactly what she was doing the whole time.

"You're such a tease Scully...I will get you back for this" he said as laughter erupted from him.

"Well then, Mr Mulder, I look forward to it," She to burst into laughter.

"On a more serious note, Mulder, it's nearly 10am, and I haven't heard from Freya."

"I looked in her window and saw her bed hadn't been slept in,"

"You did?" Scully said as she raised an eyebrow

"Not like that, Scully, her curtains were open. When I went for my jog, it was early morning, the sun was just appearing over the horizon, and most people would be asleep."

"So, you were trying to get a glimpse of her naked," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Oh, no Scully, the only woman I want to see naked is you" Mulder said with a big smile across his face.

Scully looked at Mulder and her cheeks began to turn red "I suggest you take a shower and we can grab some breakfast and maybe get back to the case"


	10. Missing?

10 minutes later, Mulder had finished his shower and they were now sitting at the cafe near the motel. They knocked on Freya's door on their way and got no response.

It was quiet for this time of day. They were sitting side by side at a little wooden table, laughing at each other's jokes, smiling uncontrollably at each other, and lots of unnecessary touching. They looked happy, may I even dare say normal.

After their meals were done, and their second coffee – which was still hot - Mulder turned to look at Scully as she was trying to take a sip of the extremely hot coffee,

"Ow" Scully whispered under her breath

"I take it you burnt your tongue" Mulder said as a light, jokingly way

"No, Mulder, but we need to talk about the case and where we go from there"

"We should go back to Saint Andrews Hospital again, and re check their security cameras, maybe just follow up on Freya's idea, and look at Sheriff's alibi more in detail.

"If, and I mean a big if, we don't get anywhere at the hospital, I will follow Freya's idea." Scully said in her stern, professional voice

"Okay," Mulder said with a slight sigh.

"Talking of Freya, she's still not here, maybe we should leave it a couple of hours, then check her motel room,"

Mulder looked at Scully, thinking that they barely know this girl, but he had a gut feeling, and he himself was getting slightly concerned about Freya's no attendance or even response from her in the past 12 hours or so.

An hour or so later, Scully and Mulder were sitting in the basement of Saint Andrews Hospital. The walls were grey and white, and all they could smell was disinfectant and lots of it. It wasn't surprising as they were in hospital, but at the bottom of hospital where all there were boilers and emergency lighting

"Oh, how being down here, lowest of the low, feels all too familiar." Mulder said, looking a Scully as a small sigh escaped his lips

The room was slightly bigger than a broom closet, and it was dark and gloomy, with very poor lighting. It's was a very tight squeeze, even for two chairs, which, with their steely frames and barely padded cushions, still looked uncomfortable.

They sat there, looking a 5 small TV screens, going over the CCTV footage, and searching for anything, even the smallest of something. They sat there for hours in a small room, just staring, their backs were hurting, their legs were hurting, and yet nothing. Until Mulder saw the Sheriff, or what he thought looked like the sheriff.

"Scully, look" Mulder looked at Scully which a slight bit of enthusiasm in his voice, and a small gleam of hope in his eye

Scully looked at the small top left TV screen and saw a man's body, he was tall but little shorter than Mulder, quite a stocky build, in casual clothing and a baseball cap. They followed him, walking in the entrance, through to the lobby which was empty at that time of day. Scully read the time stamp - 11.50pm. She and Mulder watched the man enter the lift and get out on the second floor. He was now on the top right-hand TV screen. Then just disappeared.

"Wait, where did he go? He just gone,"

"People just disappear," Scully rewound the tape and watched again. It seemed this one guy knew where all the blind spots for the CCTV cameras were, he knew every dark corner of this hospital like he had walked there a thousand times.

Scully fast forward an hour to see if she could see anything. She noticed a shadowy figure again as Mulder watched the top left TV the middle, and the bottom left, while Scully watch the top right and bottom right TV screen.

"Scully, look, there he is," Scully and Mulder looked at the middle TV screen. The man on the screen looked like the same man they had been looking for, but he changed his clothes and now had large suitcase with him

"Surely, he could not put a child in there," Scully hoped, looking at Mulder with a sadness with her eyes

The man was walking the suitcase when two little small objects started to move behind them, flying rapidly in the air, ,and suddenly, the suitcase flew open, and a small child, no older than 5, ran out of there, crying and screaming -or what looked like screaming as the small TV screen had no sound - but was quickly silenced as the kid was pistol whipped across the back of the neck, and was lying limp and unconscious on the floor. The man swiftly picked up the child, put him back in the suitcase

and wheeled it into the lift, acting as if nothing had happened. No matter where Mulder watched, the guy never lifted his face; he knew exactly where not to look.

Scully just pivoted on the spot and put her head into Mulder's chest, as all the memories of William came rushing to surface. Mulder could do nothing, he knew saying something would make it worse. He knew what she was going through, he felt the same way, but he barely showed his emotions. He was being strong for her. He just rested his chin on the top of her head as she just stood there, crying.

With his hand rubbing the small of her back, he tried to reassure her it was going to alright.

There were bright lights, so many bright lights flashing, her eyes hurt as she slowly tried to open them. She felt groggy unable to move. Where was she? She looked up to see a woman in a nurse uniform, with blonde hair, mumbling something. What she could only assume looked like a doctor, huddle over and wheeled her somewhere. The pain was excruciating, her head felt like it had been bounced against a brick wall. The air was cold, the smell of bleach everywhere. The feeling of nausea was overwhelming.

"Where am I?" Freya asked but it came more out like a faint whisper than an actual voice

"She's waking up!" the nurse looked at the doctor, still with her hand on the hospital bed.

"Where are the children?" Freya tried to say but it still sounded like a faint whisper.

"Give her Rohypnol, that should work for a few hours"

As soon as they administrated Rohypnol into her IV, her eyes began getting heavy again. She was trying to force herself to stay awake, but the feeling was overwhelming, and she breathed in and it all went black.

When Scully cries began to fade, she looked up to Mulder in an apologetic way as she calmed her breathing to steady her self

"We need to catch them, we need to save those children," she said in-between breaths

Mulder just looked at Scully, and without saying a word, he gave her the look and she knew he agreed with her.

As they left with videos in hands, they made their way through the basement to the lift. When they both stepped inside, the door closed behind them, the sound of really annoying elevator music started playing.

"Is there anything from Freya?" Scully said as she stood up straight, composing herself.

"I don't know," Mulder looked at his phone, there was nothing; no text, no call. A small sigh escaped his mouth

"I take it by that sigh that there is nothing," Scully took a deep breath, she looked at Mulder, her eyes ready to meet his. "I am slightly getting concerned about Freya, I know we don't know her, but she seemed eager to work with us. It's just slightly strange that there has been no news from her since yesterday." A look of worry and sheer panic was written across her face.

"We will go check her motel room, see if she has been there, then we can retrace her steps from when she left us at the dinner."


	11. The Search

An hour had passed, and Mulder and Scully stood outside the dinner, beside themselves with worry and self-doubt. They had previously gone through Freya's room, searching every inch of it. Scully looked through Freya's suitcase. Mulder thought it was best he didn't go through another woman's suitcase, he knew they were already invading her privacy, but he thought that was taking it a bit to far.

After they had finished looking through Freya's room, they went to the dinner and asked the lovely lady, who had served them yesterday, if Freya had been back or if they had seen her. She said she hadn't seen her since she walked away from them.

Mulder left Scully, talking to a few of the workers at the dinner. He walked outside and sat down on a near bench, and just looked at a tiny spot on the wall, on the opposite side of the street. He was lost in thought. Scully took a quick glance out the window to see where Mulder had gone, and a small smile crept over her face when she saw him sitting outside. She finished talking to the rest of the workers, thanking them for their help, and asked if they do see Freya to give her a call. She handed over her business card.

Scully walked outside, the warmth of the sun hit her face, and the cool breeze blew a few strands of red, wavy hair in her face. She walked toward Mulder, moving her arm from his left shoulder to his right to let him know she was there. Mulder came out of thought as he watched Scully walk across the front of him and sit down. He turned his body to face her. Scully looked into Mulder's hazel eyes as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"I think we need to go to the sheriff office, to ask anyone there if they have seen her around town, or even if she went to see the sheriff himself." As Scully was talking, Mulder intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed her hand in agreement.

* * *

 **Location Somewhere, In some Unknown Hospital. (Or what looks like a Hospital)**

Freya slowly comes out of daze, she slowly learns that she cannot move her legs or her arms, realising that they have been strapped to the bed. Her breathing started to quicken as panic set in; unaware of her surroundings, unaware of what was going on. She tried to shout, but her throat was sore and dry.

A lady walked into the room; blonde, early 30's, in a nurse uniform, and checking her chart. Freya looked around to see she had an IV hooked on her hand, and a monitor checking her heart rate.

"Hello, Freya, we're going to check on your response to some tests that we have developed, to see if you have certain abilities like the younger children have."

Still very unaware of what was going on, Freya tried to move, trying her hardest to get off the restraints. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"You are going to have to stop that, or we going to have to put you back under. You need to calm down, or they're going to come down on you, hard and fast" The blonde woman looked into Freya's eyes, and Freya instantly knew she was not lying. She had such sorrow in her eyes and such a sadness. Freya had seen that look so many times before on her adoptive parents' face, every time there were more tests to be ran.

Freya stopped wiggling and tried to control her breathing. Her heart was pounding under her chest, and it showed on the monitor. She could not hide the fear in her eyes, she felt like the whole world was watching.

* * *

 **Location: Sheriff's Office**

Mulder and Scully were talking to the local deputies. The office was very large and bright, with a quite plain décor, light brown paint on the bottom half of the walls, and cream/beige on the top. With light oak desks either side of the room, not too crammed. They made the most of the space they had available. With the sheriff's office at the back, taking up modest room, with glass windows, and with pale, white blinds for privacy. Scully asked each individual deputy simple questions, hoping for simple answers. A couple of them gave long-winded answers, others gave short as simple answers.

Mulder stood back, watching and admiring the way Scully worked; professional yet poised. They made their way around the room, Scully made sure she noted every little detail she could memorise. He could watch her for hours just working.

Scully turned around and gave Mulder a small smile, as she got to the last person, it looked like a very in-depth conversation. Then he saw a slight shift in Scully's mood and a slight shoulder lift into a deep sigh. He knew he didn't want to hear the words, but they were coming anyway.

She slowly walked towards Mulder, his heart raced, his palm became sweaty...

"No one has seen Freya or spoken to her" Scully said with a small hint of sadness.

"Are we not going to talk the Sheriff?" Mulder asked with a curious look upon his face

"Well, apparently he's not available. A couple people seem to think that he's had a family emergency, others think he's out of state." Scully knew in that instant that Mulder with all his crazy theories and his little rant were going to unravel. She was about to speak again, but Mulder interrupted her.

"Don't you think that it is a bit suspicious? Freya missing, someone of his height and build appearing on the CCTV tape…."

"Mulder, I-"

"I know what you're going to say Scully, it maybe all be a coincidence and he's just gone away for a family emergency, but too many coincidences follow a pattern."

Scully looked at Mulder as yet again he was carrying on with one of his rant.

"-and yes, you're right, Scully, there probably is an explanation to all this; why the kids are going missing, they're not tele connected, why Freya's missing…"

"Mulder!" In that very moment, he stopped, stood still and looked at Scully. She was using her 'don't test me, or I am going to make you pay for it' voice. "What I was going to say, is that everybody here thinks he's lying. Apparently, he has done this a lot in the last couple of months, when he's meant to be at work. Here one minute, gone the next, for some said 'Family emergency', or a said 'problem at home'. So, I admit that Freya might have been right on this occasion, and I should not have dismissed her out of hand."

Mulder's smile was from corner to corner as he let out a small chuckle at Scully using air quotes, and then he broke into a full laugh when she admitted he was right. Two things he thought Scully would never do.

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere, In some Unknown Hospital. (Or what looks like a Hospital)**

"Please, I just want to go. Please, don't do that to me, I am begging you. I don't know who you are,"

The nurse stuck a needle in her IV, which looked like it had some kind of black substance in it.

"Please, I think you have the wrong person. Please, I don't-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as a feeling of dread and an eerie kind of silence came upon the room, like thunder storm rolling across the hills. The nurse took the needle out of the IV and walked out through what looked like a metal door. It slammed shut as the sound bounced across the room.

Freya had a better sight of her surrounding, by now she knew she was in a hospital - well what she though was a hospital. She hasn't seen much past the room she was situated in. It was quite a tall room, with glass windows about ¾ up. It was the kind of room where people could observe what they were doing to her, like they were putting on some kind of show and she was the main attraction. Her legs and feet were still strapped to the hospital bed, but it wasn't any kind of hospital bed she had seen before. Instead of lying down like in a normal hospital bed, she was up straight.

Freya watched the black substance trickle down her IV line, inching closer and closer to her arm. She tried struggling to get free, but the restraints were too tight. The feeling of helplessness and self-doubt crept in. She shook those feeling aside, as her mind drifted; thinking about poor children she had stumbled upon.

5 minutes later, the black substance had reached her arm. The sensation of it going through her veins was burning. It felt like her blood was boiling from the inside, as the sensation moved from her arm working its way up to her chest. Her chest became tight, her ribs closing in around her. By this time, her heart was beating faster and faster. She tried to catch her breath but couldn't. The sensation quickly moved to other parts of her body, and as she soon as felt it spread to her legs, it felt like a flame to oil. Just as she thought it was over, it spread to her head; the pain was unbearable. It was like someone screaming, but only she could hear it. It felt like someone was drilling into her brain.

The pain took over, and she felt trickle of warm substance come out of her nose and ears. She didn't know what it was until she saw pools of red blood fall on the floor. The pain had gotten way too much for her to handle. Her eye lids became heavy as she slowly closed them, passing out from the pain and the shock of everything.


	12. Two can play at that game

**Word of caution this chapter is Sexually explicit.**

 **Location: Coach House inn**

Scully was sat in Mulder's room, at the small space that could fit a laptop, as she fiercely typed away. She was putting everything she had witnessed and heard into her field report. Getting an early start on it had always worked well for her.

Mulder was sat on the bed, laptop resting on his legs, eating sunflower seeds. He was meant to be doing his version of what he had seen and heard, too, but was getting very distracted by Scully. Every time she got stuck at writing, she would unconsciously lick her lips. From the position he was sitting in, he didn't see it directly but through a small mirror that was placed on a side wall. If she only knew what that did to him when she'd do that in the office… It'd send a pulse straight to his crotch.

Scully stopped typing, turned to Mulder and said "I am finished reporting my version. How much have you written?"

"Well umm… I have opened the document, but kind of got distracted umm... I wrote a few lines."

"Just leave it for tonight then, I am going back to my room to grab a shower, then I am going to try and get some sleep. We'll to talk to sheriff tomorrow, and we need to be there bright and early."

Mulder let out a small sigh, as he was hoping that Scully would spend the night. But he also knew if she did spend the night, there would not be a lot of sleeping involved.

Scully walked out the adjoining door, to her room. She took a quick glance at Mulder and smiled, then she proceeded to half close the door. There was no need to close it fully - not any more.

Scully got a towel and stood where she knew that Mulder would be able to see her - she loved teasing him. Scully started taking of her clothes, layer by layer, as they slowly hit the floor, making a not so neat pile. She had a cheeky smile upon her face because she knew Mulder would be watching.

Mulder caught a glimpse of Scully undressing. He loved the naughty side of her, where she would tease him and indulge in his fantasies. He put the laptop on the bed next to him. All the blood rushed to his crotch. He was starting to get very uncomfortable and yet, he could not take his eyes off her.

Scully chuckled slightly to herself because she knew by now, Mulder would definitely have an erection. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked through to the bathroom. Scully opted for a bath instead of a shower; this way it would soak out the pain of wearing her heels, and being on her feet most of the day.

Scully sat on the side of the tub and put the plug in before turning on the hot water. As she watched the bath fill up, she let her mind drift to Freya and everything they had shared before she went missing, and a feeling of sorrow washed over her. Trying to get these horrible thought out of her head, she got into the bath. She didn't care if it was too hot, or not even full.

Scully put in one foot first, then the rest of her body. As she sunk further into the water, she let all her problems fade and disappear into the night, and she felt all her joints and aching muscles relax. She could lay there for hours, as long as she topped up with hot water every now and then, so she didn't get chilly.

Meanwhile, Mulder was considering something completely different; whether or not to relieve himself of his very sore erection. He could not think straight when watching Scully undress. Even being close to her was like a drug, and he was chasing his next fix.

As Scully lost herself in the bath, she could suddenly hear some very erotic moaning coming through the other room. She suddenly thought about what Mulder could be doing to himself. Her cheeks began to flush, and all the moans sent pulses her clit. She soon stepped out of the bath, quickly wrapping the towel around her hair and drying off her body. She then walked through to Mulder's room.

Scully stood in the doorway, silently watching Mulder. His large but gentle hand was wrapped around his penis, going up and down his shaft. His pace was slow and steady, just like she would if she was doing it to him. She stayed silent, watching him think about her was euphoric. The sounds he was making were like the sweetest bird sounds she's ever heard. Mulder was too caught up with his fantasy to hear her come in, his eyes were closed so he didn't realise she was standing there. It suddenly dawned on Scully that two could play this game.

Scully left the door as far open as it could go and walked over to the bed, with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. She lay on the bed with her legs slightly open. She slipped a finger to her clit, rubbing circles on it and around it, swishing her fingertips around and around. She was already immensely wet from hearing Mulder moaning and crying out her name.

Scully started to feel her juices slowly drip down her thigh. She she slipped a finger in, feeling her tight tunnel against her own finger. She curled her finger, imagining it was Mulder's finger inside her and not her own. She then placed her thumb on her clit and put her other hand on her nipple, tweaking and flicking it, imagining it was _his_ tongue. Her moans were silent, but the pleasure was immense.

Mulder suddenly realised that the door was wide open, and he could hear Scully moaning. His hand squeezed a little tighter around his penis, just imaging her soft delicate lips kissing her way down his stomach, then making her way down to his crotch. Her little but delicate hands wrapped around his erection as she brings her lips to his tip and licks all his pre cum. Then she'd move her tongue up and down the underside of his penis _…_ Without realising his hands had been pumping faster and quicker, he was soon much closer to his climax.

Scully started pumping faster inside herself while imaging Mulder kissing her on the neck, with his hands cupped around her breasts as he squeezes them. His lips on the other hand would be making their way down from her neck to her left breast. His tongue lavishly playing with her nipples. Then his lips would make their way down her stomach, and his tongue would meet with her clit.

She takes her fingers out and spreads all her juices around her clit. She was so sensitive, she could not help but scream out his name, still imaging his tongue playing with her nub, flicking and circling with his tongue.

She puts her index finger back in herself, finding her sweet spot imagining Mulder put himself near her entrance and placing himself in her, feeling her tight tunnel and filling her completely.

Her fingers started pumping harder and faster back inside her. She knew by the way Mulder was moaning that he was very close to his climax, just as she was so close to hers. Hearing him scream her name as he came was enough to send her over the edge. Her knees buckled, her wall contracted, her whole body shook with the vibrations of what she had done to herself, _maybe we should play this game again,_ she thought.

Scully pulled the cover over herself. Her hair was wet, and she knew it would be sticky in the morning, but she didn't care. Once she got comfortable in her bed, she shouted

"Good night Mulder"

A small chuckle came out of her throat.

"Goodnight Scully, we really must do this again sometime,"

"Yes, we should." and they both broke into a fit of giggles.

Exhausted, they both fell into a deep slumber minutes later.

/

The sun was starting to peek through the curtains when Mulder awoke from a nightmare, sweating and panting. He could barely catch his breath, his heart pounding in his chest. He had not had a nightmare like that not in a long time. He didn't know if it was the change in Scully's and his relationship, or it might be he felt guilty somehow for Freya missing. Maybe it was his fault; he should have gone after her. So many thoughts were running through his head, so much so he didn't notice there was a sleeping Scully in his bed, so delicate, so at peace as her torso rose up and down. Her little red curls fell around her face, with a gently touch he moved a couple of loose hairs behind her ears and kissed her delicately on the cheek. Mulder looked over at the clock; it read 5am. It was a little too early for Scully to wake up, so he sat up and tried very delicately to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Scully said in a very sleepy stare.

"I'm just going for a run, I will be back soon."

"mm kay" Scully closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Mulder grabbed his clothes and put on his trainers. He went to leave took a quick glance at a sleeping Scully and smiled. Closing the door as quietly as he, he could set off running. He decided to go down a different route than yesterday. He ran and ran, past the shops, past the water front, past fields. It was quite a sight as the sun rolled down the hills, capturing colours and smells. He missed this, just open country side for miles; it reminded him of home. _Their_ home _._ Where him and Scully had made so many memories; both good and bad. He missed spending time with her. He missed her. She was his everything, his touchstone even when times were dark. Spending time with Scully these past couple of days, and being so close to her again, her smell, her touch, was everything. And everything about her made him crazy. But it made him realise truly how much he missed her, and how he let his darkness take over him. He let it bleed into their relationship, he didn't blame her for leaving, he could never do that, not ever. _She_ was his everything. He would rather see Scully live her life and be happy, than be with her and make her miserable. No matter how much it hurt him, she would always come first. Her happiness is his main priority.

Suddenly realising he had stopped, he found a small bench to sit on. He put his hands onto his knees and his face into his hands as small puddles of water formed onto the floor. He didn't like cry in front of Scully, he always wanted to be the strong one. He wanted to be there when she needed him, and he felt like he couldn't do that if he let his emotions get the better of him in _her_ time of need.

About ten minutes had passed, when Mulder managed to compose himself just enough that he could start his run back to the motel. It dawned on him that he was sat next to a dirt road. There was no road sign, and he didn't remember seeing this place on the map he had studied before getting onto the plane. He thought nothing of it, but just in case, he made a mental reminder that it was there. Just in case something did come up about it. He looked at the time on his watch; it read 7am. Scully would be getting up soon, so he proceeded to run back, remembering to grab coffee on the way.


	13. The Search Part 2

Mulder walked into the motel room to find Scully already awake. He looked over at the clock, noticing that it was a little after 8. Scully was already showered and typing away at her laptop.

She looked over at him with a small smile.

"I have two cups of coffee. One has your name written all over it" Mulder gently blows the coffee smell over to Scully.

"Smells divine, Mulder," she inhaled deeply and looked over at Mulder before taking a small sip. "just the way I like it. Cream and no sugar," A small smile overtook her face as she took another sip of her coffee "Did you have another nightmare? They're becoming more frequent… Are you ok?"

Mulder looked directly at Scully, with sweat pouring over his skin, and wet rings around his neck on his vest top "Yes, I had another nightmare, Scully, you always seem to know these things about me even before I tell you," Mulder said with a boyish grin across his face and a small chuckle escaping his mouth. "I am fine, Scully, no need to worry about me. It's probably just stress."

"Sure, fine, whatever" Scully said sarcastically and gave him the look that said _You're lying and I know it, but we will pretend that everything is good._

"I'm going to pop into the shower as I smell and am very sweaty, then we'll go meet with the sheriff"

"Ok, Mulder" She turned to face the laptop again and took another sip of her coffee.

Mulder walked through to the bathroom, took off his clothes, placed them in a none-so-neat pile by the sink, and stepped into the shower. He turned on the shower, the steam was slowly filling up the bathroom when Mulder shouted through,

"You can always join if you want, Scully" Another smile grew upon his face.

"Well I could, but then again we both know that we would get nothing done." She took a long pause "Plus, I have already had a shower."

"I didn't exactly mean showering, Scully,"

"I know what you meant, Mulder,"

A small chuckle escaped both their lips.

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere, In some Unknown Hospital. (Or what looks like a Hospital)**

Freya started waking up. Her skin felt dry and crusty, her head thick and heavy, the room stale and cold. She looked around the room, her skin was as pale as a ghost, with dry blood coming out of her ears and her nose. Her eyes felt sore and weary.

She looked around again, the IV was now out of her arm and she was able to move around freely about her room. She tried to shout out to see if anybody was there, but her throat was scratchy and sore. She sat up, threw her legs over the bed, and looked at a table with different operators on, different kind of tests. Then she remembered the black substance, the children…

She placed the sole of her feet on the cold, smooth floor, and as she went to put her weight on her legs, a jolt of pain rushed through her body, like her muscles had sized up. they felt heavy and sore.

She fell against the bed and used her arms to pull her body onto it, and she began kneading her muscles until she could feel them again.

When she began to feel her legs again, she stood up again. This time, she could hold her own body weight, but she still felt a little dizzy. She took small steps, working her way over to the table, looking at these different tests. She didn't know what they expected her to do, she feared of what would happen to her, if she failed them.

The room was silent. If a pin were to drop, you would hear it echo around the room. Then she heard voices; so many voices. Her ears screamed at her from so much noise, her head thumping like someone had set a jack hammer next to her head and turned it on.

She closed her eyes and there was nothing but black. She fell to the floor, unconscious, with blood coming out of her ears and nose forming a pool of blood where she lay.

* * *

 **Location: outside Sheriff's Office**

With coffees drank, showers taken, sexual encounters enjoyed, showers taken again, Mulder and Scully were sitting in the front of rental car, just staring at the doors. They were still a little early for their meeting with the sheriff, so they were watching people go in and out of the big wooden, glass doors. Just watching silently. Mulder was eating his sunflower seeds, while Scully was trying not to think of Freya missing. She turned to look at Mulder.

"If we don't get any news about Freya, we're going to have to call Skinner," The look and determination on Scully face was enough to scare grown men. Sometimes it even sent shiver down Mulder's spine. Not that he would ever tell her that.

"Yes, I know, I was hoping we would have found her by now and everything would be fine." Mulder looked at Scully and took a long pause and a deep sigh "He's going to kick our ass, and then think that we did it on purpose"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mulder, he won't think we have lost her on purpose. We have to give him some credit."

Mulder sighed and then spoke "So you don't think that he's going to kick our ass?"

"Oh no, Mulder, I didn't say that. He definitely will kick our ass" She slightly laughed at him and his way of thinking. She loved him for it and she knew he was only trying to cheer her up from the guilt that had overcome her since Freya had gone missing.

A small sigh escaped Scully's lips "We really should go see the sheriff, we can't sit out here all day."

Mulder bit into his last sunflower seed, discarding the shell out the window as he opened the car door and stepped out, Scully following suit.

Mulder and Scully walked in through the big wooden door and went straight to the reception desk. Scully asked about the sheriff and the receptionist said that he yet again hadn't showed up because he was dealing with family emergency. They went as far as asking when he would be back, and the receptionist said in not so many words that she just simply didn't know. They walked back out and sat back in the car. Mulder could tell that Scully was fed up of the sheriff avoiding them, or his lack of ignorance.

Scully sat back in her seat and slumped a little before picking up her mobile and dialling a familiar number.

"Hello, this is Assistant Director Skinner speaking."

Scully let out a small sigh before talking to him "Sir this is Agent Scully," she took a deep breath before saying "I think we need to report a missing agent…"

"Is Mulder okay, Agent Scully?" Skinner said with concern in his voice

"Yes, Mulder, is fine. It's Agent Freya Williamson, Sir, she is missing. We have talked to the local police department, and no one has seen her. We have searched through her motel room and found no evidence of her return."

"When was she last seen, Agent Scully?" Skinner sounded very annoyed at them, his tone sounding angry.

"She was last seen two days ago." Scully was trying to keep her voice professional over the phone but slightly breaking.

"Ok, we will check to see if she used her credit card and see if she has made any phone calls since she was last seen."

"I think we should mention that we have a suspect in mind, but we can't seem to get him to talk to us. He seems to be avoiding his work so as not to talk to us."

"What is his name, Agent Scully?" By now, Skinner was sounding very angry down the phone.

"It Is Sheriff Dale Carter"

"Ok I will try and get you his home address, and I will ring you back in about 10 minutes"

"Okay, Sir."

Mulder looked at Scully with a natural expression. With only hearing Scully's side of the conversation, he asked

"How did Skinner sound?"

"Well…. Skinner sounded angry and really annoyed. He is going to ring us back in about ten minutes with the Sheriff address, so we can see if he is at home, and get him to talk to us."

About 15 minutes later, a lot of sunflower seed eaten, and an awkward silence surrounding them, Scully's phone rang.

"Agent Scully, are you and Mulder together?" Skinner said was a roughness to it, like he was going to shout any time.

"Yes, sir, let me put you on speaker." Scully said trying to sound professional and courteous in true Scully fashion.

"Agents, his address is 110-300 Whitemon lane."

Scully opened the glove box, found a small piece of paper, and then rooted a little bit more and found a pen, quickly writing down the address so she could plug it into the sat-nav.

"Thank you, sir" Mulder said with a harsh sternness to it.

"I hope you both know that you are in serious trouble. As you know, it was her first FBI case, and it isn't the first time that someone has joined your division and not made it past the first case." Skinner was beginning to sound very pissed at them by now, and slightly disappointed in them.

"Yes, Sir. Goodbye. We'll keep in touch." Scully said.

"Bye, Agents." and the phone line went dead.

"Scully, I actually think I know where that is." Mulder said while pointing at the little piece of paper with the address on, a little enthusiasm look spread across his face, with a small hint of a smile.

"How would you exactly know that, Mulder?" Scully said with a puzzled, yet confused, facial expression"

"Well, when I went for my jog this morning, I came across a dirt road. I made a mental reminder to check it out, and it so happens to be the same road. I have a gut feeling about it."

"Oh, really, Mulder,"

"Yes, just trust me, I know where we are going. Come on, Scully, when have I ever been wrong." He took a short pause and Scully opened her mouth about to say something, but Mulder interrupted her before she even got the chance "Well.. about driving anyway"

"mmm" she said sarcastically and the proceeded to slightly chuckle to herself.

Scully put the address in the Sat-Nav and proceeded to drive to the little dirt road. They went past the river, past the fields of beautiful flowers until they hit the dirt road.

"This is it, Scully, I can feel it."

"Yes, Mulder, this is it, but not because you had a gut feeling, but because that little thing there told us where to go." She stopped the car and pointed at the sat nav and looked directly at Mulder, looking for a reply.

Mulder went to say a quick sly comment back, but thought against it and instead said, "Should we walk down the road or dive? It does look a little narrow."

"Well, we don't really suspect him yet. I do have my doubts about him? but everyone is innocent until proven guilty, Mulder. So, we will drive up, it doesn't look too narrow."

Another 5 minutes later, they had driven down the narrow dirt road, until they came to a farm house. Well, it couldn't really be considered a farm house, it was more like a barn conversion. While Scully drove up, Mulder was looking out the driver's window, looking at the barn. It was blood red, you could see it had not been looked after in many years. With _Glechoma headracea,_ also known as Ground-ivy, had been creeping up the building for years, there were little shutters next to the windows with wood sachet windows dirty and grimy, they hadn't been cleaned for many years. There was a small porch to the front of the barn conversion, which in its days must have looked very pretty, but now it look worn down and was falling apart. Mulder sighed as it reminded him of the unremarkable house. The one they used to share. The one where he had many lonely nights, thinking about Scully. He shook his head to try and get rid of his thoughts.

Scully pulled up and both her and Mulder stepped out of the car and started walking up to the building

"Mind you steps, Scully"

"Yes, thank you, Mulder."

Scully knocked on the rickety door with some emphasis and they both waited for someone to answer, but no one came. She knocked again. And then waited some more and still, there was no answer. Mulder gave Scully a look that said _should we pick the door_ and she slightly nodded her head, with a little hint of smile.

Mulder picked the lock, the door opened and there was no squeak, nothing. Mulder slightly laughed.

"What's so funny, Mulder?"

"Well, with an old building like this, I expected the door to creak, but I think that would have been too cliché."

"Yes, Mulder it would have been a bit cliché." A smile came upon her face "Let's get back to the matter in hand, shall we?" Scully lightly pushed Mulder through the door.


	14. The Search Part 3

Mulder and Scully walked through the door to the smell of bleach. That's what hit them first. They looked around, but they could barely see anything. What they could see when looking through the door with the light shining through, was the rising damp. The wallpaper was curling off the walls from the skirting boards. Mulder went to turn on the light switch but to no avail. Scully got her flashlight out of her pocket and held it in her left hand. Mulder looked at Scully and he did the same but in his right hand, so both side of the room were lit. The room was dingy and dark as they walked through the foyer into a small-sized living room, with a dirty, brown sofa sitting in the middle of the room, and a small old-fashioned box tv in front of it. Scully walked over to the metal place and put her fingers on the top and ran her fingers along the top. She then shone the light to her hand and there was no dust.

Mulder left Scully to investigate on her own as he walked through the small kitchen. _Too small_ , he thought, _for such a large building._ Mulder started from left to right, flashing his light in all directions. Inside the room, was a small, round, wooden table and two open back wood chairs with small black cushions. Mulder walked over to the table, looking carefully at it. He noted that it was quite a new table, the newest thing in the room, and it had quite a few scratches on it where it looked like people had drinks or been playing cards, passing time. He moved from the table to the kitchen cupboards; there were dark-mustard coloured and stained wood counter tops. He went rooting through the cupboards, there no dust but also no food. There was also no plates or cutlery. He carried on until he stood in front if a huge metal door.

"Scully, I think you should come over here and take a look at this" Mulder shouted to Scully as his voice echoed through the rooms.

"Okay, I'm coming" Scully shouted back.

Scully walked through the living room and again through the kitchen till coming across Mulder and this metal door.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, Mulder, I didn't. Did you?"

"Me neither, but something that definitely got my curiosity is why the foyer, living room, and kitchen are so small"

Scully sighed and looked upon the metal door "What I would like to know, Mulder, is what is behind this door,"

Mulder tried the handle, but it was quite stiff. Then he noticed the lock so he proceeded to crouch down, get his lock pick set out of his back pocket, and started to try picking the lock.

Couple of minutes passed and Scully asked, "Are you okay there, Mulder?" she said in a sarcastic way, with a little smile on her face.

"Yes, Scully, I'm fine." He tried and continued to pick the lock. He let out a large grunt and clenched his fist and slowly punched the ground.

"No, you're not. Now please, let me try"

Mulder moved out of the way to let Scully have a go, passing her the lock pic. Scully felt a little silly but tried the handle and it open. It was quite heavy as she opened it with a huge squeak like a navy bulk head door.

Both Mulder and Scully laughed

"I loosened it of for you."

"Yes, Sure, Fine whatever" she said sarcastically.

Scully got her gun out of the hostler and placed it in her right hand and crossed the torch underneath in her left hand.

Mulder looked at Scully and did the same, he got his gun out of it hostler and placed it into his right hand and crossed the torch underneath in his left hand. The only difference was, Mulder's finger was gently caressing the trigger.

Mulder walked first into the room; it was large, dark and concrete everywhere, with small holes for oxygen. No windows to let the sun in and an overwhelming smell of bleach and disinfectant. Scully shone her light to the left as Mulder shone his to the right, to come across metal rings, bolted to the wall on either side. There was quite a lot of them. Mulder went to inspect the rings, placing his gun back in the holster, and shone the light to the object, placing his fingers around the ring. It was quite heavy and quite scratched. He then inspected the metal bolts; they were holding the ring there. He noted that even though the metalwork was quite old, the bolts themselves were brand new, but he felt around and realized they were not the first bolts to be placed there, as there were indentations from previous bolts. And slight rust around the edges.

Scully looked at each individual ring on the other side of the room and came to the same conclusion that Mulder had. Mulder came across something strange; small indentation in the floor and the wall of the last ring.

"Scully, can you come here? I need your opinion here, please," Mulder said with a small hint of sorrow and concern in his voice.

Scully left what she was doing and walked over to Mulder.

"What is the matter, Mulder?" Scully said with a little bit a fright in her voice. Looking at her partner, Sully could read his facial expression like a book, knowing that what he had found was not a good sign.

"Can you please have a look at these scratches and tell me what you think," Mulder shone the light where he wanted Scully to look.

Scully bent down to meet his gaze and then turned to face what Mulder was pointing at.

She ran her finger along the small indentations of the concrete and across the wall, it was then she suddenly realized she knew exactly what they were. Her heart pounded in her chest and the blood rose to her head as her eyes became glazed, like she was going to cry. But she kept herself together and was acting professional.

Mulder coughed a little and spoke, his voice a little broken "Are they what I think they are, Scully"

"Yes." was the only answer she could give.

"Are you sure, Scully? Could they not be animal scratches?"

Scully took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking, "No, Mulder, they are not animal scratches. They're too big to be animal scratches, but too small to be adult scratches." Scully took another long pause before saying her next words as she knew they would break her and make her think about William. Cases like this with children, either missing or hurt, or worse, dead, always brought back sad memories. "They're children scratches, Mulder, and to make them so indented like this, they would have had to scratch with some force."

Scully could not take it anymore as her tears started flowing freely down her pale face.

Mulder stood up and told Scully to do the same as she wrapped her arm around his waist and Mulder placed his head onto the crown of Scully's head. Scully let out small, slow whimpers into Mulder's chest.

"They were here, Mulder, they were here. We are..." Scully's breathing was hectic and tears were flowing freely "we are just too late. Imagine being down here, scared, alone and chained to a post…"

Mulder didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but no words left his mouth. All he could do was hug Scully with his arm around her small frame and his head on the crown of her head.

Scully just stood there, crying into him, his heart broke to see her like this. A strong, independent woman that barely let anything touch her emotionally or physically. She put on such a strong persona he only rarely saw this side of her, occasionally her raw emotional state. Mulder sighed, his chest rose and fell. His breathing was calm and controlled. Scully listed to his heartbeat and managed to control her breathing. Before saying her next sentence.

"I think we should go. Call the forensic team when we get out of here. And call Skinner, see if he has any idea about Freya and her recent transition."

"Ok" Scully walked first through the metal door and through the small rooms until they were back outside, the sun shining down onto them as Scully rang skinner.

10 minutes later, Scully's facial expression still hadn't changed. There was a lot of sighing and slumped shoulders during the call. Skinner told them that there was still no activity on her credit cards or phone, and more agents had been assigned to work the case. But there was one lead; an abandoned hospital nearby, called Vidant Chowan Hospital. It has been deserted for years so that may be a good place to start.

Both Mulder and Scully got into the car and punched the quotients of the hospital into the sat nav. About 30 minutes had passed as they both sat in silence, not knowing what they were going to walk into nor if they were actually going to find Freya alive. And even if she _was_ alive, what state would she been in. Mulder could tell that Scully was feeling apprehensive about everything, even if she would not say a word. He knew her better than that. All he could do was silently watch her and comfort her the way he knew how.

They pulled up to the Hospital, not expecting much and it indeed did look like it was a derelict building, but it looked like it had new doors to one of the entrances which was slightly strange. Scully turned off the engine and just sat there, not moving, not talking, nothing.

Mulder knew better than to ask what was wrong and tried and give her the space she needed. She didn't often break down while on a case. It was very rare. She was a strong, independent woman or at least that's what she portrayed. But he knew, deep down she was hurting, and this is just the way she coped.

Scully turned to look at him and then put her hand on the handle of the car and walked out. Soon Mulder followed suit.

"I think we should go once around to perimeter, then we will find a way of getting in"

Scully sighed under her breath then proceeded to nod and followed him. The building in its day would have been pristine white with a small helipad to the front of the building, to the right. It was a L shaped building with the main block of the hospital off to the right and L part to the left. There was a church Edenton United Methodist quite close to the hospital the next road infarct.

But now, the building was a dark grey colour, with over grown grass everywhere the roof looked like it was about to collapse and there were severe cracks throughout the building walls. The windows were a dark brown colour, from dust and dirt that had gathered over the years. They both looked around and all they could see was weed as far as the eye can see and the car park was dry and cracked. It was made apparent that it was not maintained over the years and had not been used in quite some time.

Mulder noted that there was a side door, which he thinks he could have opened and silently shook it, but Scully thought it would be better if they waited for back up, so they went back to the car. Scully could see the frustration on Mulder's face and to be honest she wanted to get in there as much as he did, but if there were people in there, it could have been a very bad idea, especially if one of them got hurt.

* * *

Freya woke up on the concrete floor. She didn't know what time of day it was. All she knew is that the voices were still there. But something was different, she could hear familiar voices. But it couldn't be them. She tried to shake it off. She put her hands in front of her and pushed herself off the ground. As she stood up, she felt dizzy and weak. The voices were stronger now. Her head screamed in pain, but she was determined. Freya listened carefully It was differently **them** she could hear **them** chatting among themselves.

" _Mulder, I think we should wait for back-up"_

" _Yes, but what if she is there, what if she hurt? you could help her."_

" _Please, Mulder, we don't know if she is there. What if we're walking into a trap, what if you got hurt? You're not thinking clearly."_

Freya shouted as far as her voice could let her, which wasn't a lot. She was still very sore and hoarse.

"I am Here, please. I am here. Help me. Just come in, I can't hear anyone here, please"

She shouted and shouted but they could not hear her.

" _We should head back to the motel, wait for re-enforcements and update Skinner"_ Freya heard Scully say.

"No, please. Don't leave me here. God, please, just hear me. I beg of you. Please don't go."

Freya soon fell to the ground, with her knees tucked under her body, her elbows on her knees and her palms on her head, covering her face - crying.

About ten minutes had passed and she could no longer hear Mulder or Scully. she stood herself back off. She knew no one could hear her she didn't care. She was angry, frustrated, sore, but blind rage took over as she shouted.

"How could you do this to me? I am No one, I am Nothing. Was this all a sick game to you? How could you put a child through this? How dare you put me through this, you sick son of a bitch!"

Freya's heart was racing, her blood boiling. Then the was an all might smashing of glass. She didn't know where from, but she knew it was close it wasn't the windows as they were still in one peace . They then the speaker turned on, she didn't even realise there were speakers in the room.

A man started to speak; he sounded old she didn't recognise it at first.

"We did this to you because you are special, your parents are special. We needed to test your response to the virus." There was a long pause. "You passed, by the way, you have become one of the post important parts to our plan. That and a teenage boy on the run." then she heard a deep inhale like someone taking an inhale of a cigarette.

Then Freya knew exactly who he was. She hasn't seen him in many years, but it was him - her uncle.

"You sick son of a bitch, how could you do this to your niece. You know what I have seen through how could you put me through more of this torture the experiments?" Freya shouted

"You were never my flesh and blood, and I have done a lot worse to my own flesh and blood."

Then the speakers went dead. Freya tried to listen for him, her nose now streaming with blood, but she didn't care. She listened and listened but there was nothing but silence.


	15. Missing But Now Found

Mulder and Scully were sitting in the car after getting off the phone with the A. D. Skinner, giving him all the details on how they should not go in there and wait for back up, and that he was coming to meet them, so they could head the search together. Mulder looked at Scully over in the passenger side and let out a heavy sigh. His gut was already telling him that there was something or someone in there. A chill swept over his body like someone from his past stepping over his grave. He was about the put the key into the ignition when he looked out the windscreen and saw him. His biological father. Just standing there, with a cigarette in his hand, walking out of the door. He looked at Scully and said,

"Do you see him?"

Scully looked "I don't see anyone, Mulder"

Mulder looked at where he was standing, and he vanished.

Mulder got out of the car, running towards the side of the building where he was standing, his heart racing, blood boiling, gun in hands, sweat dripping. And then he stopped; there was nothing. No sign of him, just dust and shadows, and the sun lingering.

Scully came running after Mulder, car abandoned wondering what the hell was going on. Out of all the confusion, she shouted,

"Who did you see, Mulder, who was there?"

Mulder didn't hear her, his blood still pounding in his ear as Scully finally caught up with him.

She placed her small hand on Mulder's forearm.

"Who did you see Mulder?"

"I saw him Scully. I swear I saw him" Mulder said with such convention and determination in his voice

"Who, Mulder?" Scully said Shakily wounding what had got into her partner

"My Father" he said as a matter of fact.

"How?" still sounding confused more now than ever.

"I don't know Scully, but I saw him"

"I believe you" She looked at Mulder. She always trusted him no matter what but didn't always want to believe him. It was the sceptic and the scientist in her. Scully tugged his jacket

"Come on, we need to get back to the Motel and wait for Skinner."

"But-"

"No buts Mulder, we need to talk to Skinner, get re-enforcements and then we can come back."

Mulder hesitated but followed Scully back to the car.

"I am driving, Mulder, you're shaking. Where are the keys?"

"They're in the ignition" Mulder said sitting in the passenger side of the car they had rented.

Scully turned the key and the car came to life. She shut her door and Mulder did the same and then the proceeded to drive back to the motel, an eerie silence falling upon the car on the way back. Scully knew Mulder's mind would be working overtime now more than ever. The profiler in him trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

They finally got back to the motel, pulled into a parking space, turning the engine off and the silence continued. It was dark now, with the moon hanging high above them. Scully put her hand on Mulder's knee to try and comfort him. He didn't move; he was lost in the darkness.

"Mulder come into my room tonight, I don't want you to be alone,"

She looked at him and still nothing. She let out a small sigh and thought to herself _how can this one horrible man ruin everything_? Mulder was doing so well fighting his depression, he was trying not to fall into the darkness and she knew that, but here he was, falling back there. He explained it once, a long time ago, what it was like to fall down the dark rabbit hole. He said it was like he was drowning at the bottom of the ocean. Falling sinking even into the black and the dark depths without oxygen, without rescue. Just nothing. No one. Just silence.

Scully stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her. She noticed even though Mulder didn't register her presence, he acknowledged her vocally. She must have slammed the door a little bit hard because he also got out of the car and followed her to her room. She let out a small sigh and opened her hotel door. He followed her through the door and sat on the small chair by the bed, just staring at nothing.

She grabbed her clothes out of the duffel bag and went to the bathroom to get changed.

A good 15 minutes later, make-up removed, clothes changed, she went back to find Mulder, still in the same spot. She looked over at him. Thankfully he was still breathing.

Scully sat on the end of the bed, still looking at Mulder with sorrow and dread in her eyes, and her eyes started to feel wet from the tears that undoubtedly would come sooner rather than later.

"Mulder, please," was all she said before one tiny drop of water ran down her face.

Mulder didn't hear her, still in his own little place of hell eating him up second by second. Scully stood up and crouched at Mulder's feet looking for his eye, pleading with him almost.

"Mulder, please." as another tear fell down her cheek "I need you to come back to me." her shaky voice and tears now flowing freely "Don't let him win" her voice still shaky but with a bit more voice and emphasis to her voice

This time he heard her. He looked directly at her and the way the light from the motel room hit her skin. She looked so pale. Her eyes were raw, puffy and red, from the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" this time, _his_ eyes were pleading with hers. To forgive him, because last time he got swallowed up by the darkness, _she left._

She stood up and kissed him. It was gentle and subtle. No words were said. They didn't need to be. Her actions and her eyes said a thousand of words.

Scully stood up and went to her bed, lifted the comforter off the bed and laid down Mulder soon took off his clothes, put on a loose-fitting t-shirt and left his grey boxers on. He scooted next to her, wrapping his body around her, his hands on her stomach and his head in the crock of her neck.

He fell asleep listening to Scully's breathing and soon, she followed.

/

Scully woke up to find a sleeping Mulder next to her, with his hand gently caressing her boob and his face in the depths of her red hair. She had missed this; the feeling of waking up to him, the entwined bodies sleeping next to each other. Their closeness and their intimacy. She looked over at the alarm clock and it read 6.30. _Just 5 more minutes_ , she thought. Then she saw her phone light up. She carefully untangled her and Mulder's bodies, grabbed her phone and walked to the bathroom.

"Hello,"

"Umm, Scully?"

 _Shit_ , she thought to herself as she realised she had picked up Mulder's phone and not her own "Yes,"

"I was wondering if we could meet at the sheriff's station at, say, 8 o'clock to go over the finale details of the raid which is happening later today"

"Of course, Sir,"

Scully hung up the phone and put it next to the sink and all she could think was _she had been busted in the act_. It wasn't as if Skinner didn't know that they had been a couple, that much he had seen and was painfully obvious, but the fact remained that they were living a different address and he assured the FBI when he came back to work, there would be no frustration on the job as they were no longer a couple.

She tried not to think about it and she crawled back into bed facing Mulder. Gently running her fingers tips down the outline of his face as she whispered

"Good morning"

"mmm" Mulder said still slightly groggy and not entirely waking. Scully placed a very light delicate kiss on his lips. He soon opened his mouth and her tongue darted in. their tongues danced around each other fighting the battle of passion Scully pulled away and looked at him. With her mischievous grin on her face.

"Good morning, Scully,"

Scully let out a small laugh. "Good morning, Mulder"

"You can wake me up like this again if you like"

"I will keep that in mind for next time" Scully said stepping out of the bed.

Mulder let out a small sigh and grabbed her hand "Come back to bed" then Mulder winked at her as what he said had a double meaning.

"We can't, Mulder, we have to meet Skinner at 8"

Mulder let out a small grunt as he got out of bed then muttered "Skinner always getting in the way of exciting stuff"

"What was that, Mulder?"

"Nothing"

"Okay then, anyway I'm going to pop back to my room and take quick shower and then we can grab coffee before we meet Skinner,"

An hour and half later, Mulder and Scully were sitting in the sheriff's office, in a large conference room. There were about a dozen other agents sitting in the room, waiting for A.D. Skinner to appear to talk about the raid on the hospital. About 10 minutes had passed and Mulder and Scully heard all types of gossip. Mulder silently shuffled over to Scully and whispered,

"Doesn't it make a change that were not at the top of the gossip food change"

Scully let out a small giggle and lightly pushed Mulder's arm and gave him a fully flaunted Scully smile and he smiled right back at her.

Skinner soon walked in with loads of A4 files.

About 30 minutes had passed, they had discussed many things during the meeting, one of them being the raid, another being how they could lose an Agent.

A lot was discussed in a small amount of time.

After the meeting, Skinner pulled Mulder and Scully aside after other the other agents had left.

"Scully, I think we need to talk about what exactly happened with Freya,"

"Well, Sir, there is nothing new, you already know everything"

"Yes but… I am still not very happy with you, this has happened before and I can't help it; there will be enquiry. Kersh is especially not happy with you."

"Yes, Sir, we would not expect anything less,"

"Another side note" Skinner spoke in an hushed voice, "We will not mention what happened this morning and if it does happen again, make sure the right person answers their mobile,"

"Yes, Sir"

Mulder and Scully walked out back to the car the gather their notes.

"What was that about, Scully?" Mulder asked, confused.

"Well, I kind of accidently answered your mobile, thinking it was mine this morning."

"Oh. Is that right, Scully" Mulder said with a massive grin on his face.

"Shut up, Mulder."

* * *

 **Vidant Chowan Hospital**

Freya was curled up in a ball trying, to listen for anything but all she could hear was the scuttering around on the floor and the roof creaking in the wind. She was scared, alone, and no one around, her anger soon turned to sorrow and remorse, to plain old terror.

She had tried all the door to no avail. She tried smashing the glass table, but it didn't break.

If she were to die here, no one would miss her. No one would care. Her adoptive parents were dead, her biological parents… well who knows what they think. The man she thought was her uncle wasn't. Everything she had known was a lie, her life maybe, even her work. What was she working towards? Where was she going? So many questions she just didn't have the answers to. She was tired, the pain was too much.

Inner Banks Inn & Restaurant

Mulder and Scully were sitting at a small wooden table near some classic arched double French doors that opened onto a beautiful patio area. There were white table clothes on the tables, with water glasses as well as wine glasses. The floor was a dark, vanished oak. It was a truly romantic spot.

Mulder was trying to distract Scully. The raid was going to happen in just over an hour and he thought it would be good to help her clear her mind. He also hoped it would clear his mind as he was still trying to figure out why he saw old smokey here of all places. Why here.

He didn't want to let the darkness in. Him and Scully had been through too much to let it in again. He was fighting to get her to come home, not trying to push her away.

"What's on your mind, Mulder?" Scully said after finishing a bite of fish.

"Nothing," he replied, trying to hide the fact that all he could think about was his father, and the situation Freya was in.

"I know you're lying, Mulder. You can tell me, I won't be mad." Scully said, trying to reassure Mulder.

"I was just thinking about _Him_ **,** I am trying not to Scully. But I saw him. I couldn't have seen him, he's dead."

"Well he might be dead, or he might not be, and if he isn't, I will shoot him myself, Mulder." Scully said in such a way that it was more a statement than a promise.

A small smile crept across his face and he put his hand to intertwine his and Scully's fingers.

"I know and thank you."

They finished their meals when they both got a text for Skinner, saying that the raid was happening a bit earlier than anticipated and to be at the hospital in 15 minutes.

So they fished up their meals, Mulder placed his hand at the small of her back and they headed to the car and then to the hospital.

/

Scully pulled into the car park. This time, instead of it being dusty, the car park was full of swat vans, a tent with Skinner in, commanding people to go where they needed to be, and about 2 dozen agents doing as they were told.

Mulder and Scully got out the car and walked over to Skinner, where there were going to grab their bullet proof vests, and Skinner updated them with the plan and how them and him were going to be the first ones through the side door and then the fellow agents would follow. What floor they would be searching and what should happen if one of them found Freya first.

Freya opened her eyes she could hear them; they came back. But it wasn't just them, there were so many people all chatting amongst themselves. She tried to focus on just Mulder and Scully, her nose bleeding, her ear bleeding but damned she was doing this, she was not giving up.

" _Mulder, I know she is in there I am not leaving without her, not this time."_

" _I know Scully, I know"_

Then Freya heard another voice; it was Skinner's voice.

" _Alright, here we go"_

" _3,.. 2.. 1"_

A large bang happened next as what sounded like an explosion and then a door flying on the ground

"I'm here, God please find me." Freya shouted as far as her voice would take her.

A small buzzing noise echoed in the large room and gas started pouring in

 _They must have triggered something when they broke in,_ she thought _._

"Wait no… please nooo.. Hel-" Freya could not finish what she was shouting because she was coughing extremely violently. It hurt her chest, her lungs burning when she tried shouting more, she just kept coughing, her coughing kept getting worse now she was coughing blood and then everything went black and she fell to the ground.

Mulder and Scully went left, and Skinner went right and up to the next floor checking every door and there was nothing. The walls were grey and white in the abandoned hospital. Medical beds and medical equipment for as far as the eye could see until coming across a pair of stairs.

"Scully, I think we should go up here"

"Why Mulder? Skinner is on that floor"

"Trust me, Scully, I have a gut feeling"

Scully trusted Mulder as she always did by following him up the stairs. They were led to a Blue wooden door with a pain of glass at the top unlike the rest of the hospital, this door was new and even had a new lock on it. Mulder ralted the door and it open so the both walked into a large room with glass on the left side and computers on the right just rows and rows of different computers, heart monters bleeping away. Even a Electroencephalography (EEG) machines, everything you could imagine for testing lab rats it was in this room. There was a speaker system and broken glass table.

Scully went over to the machines to see what the were monitoring. Crunching the glass as she walked, while Mulder walk over to the wall of glass.

He could not see much because the room was full of some sort of white gas. For what he could see it was quite a large room. He stood there for a good 10 minutes for the gas to clear when he spotted her lying on the floor covered in blood lifeless on the concrete floor .

"Scully I see her"

Scully walked over to glass and saw Freya. She pressed the radio to tell the other Agents that she had found Freya and to get the ambulance straight away.

Mulder walked over to another door that lead directly to the room where Freya was lying, and Scully soon followed

Scully ran over to Freya, checking her arm to see if she could find a pulse. Then checking her body for any open wounds.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, but just barely. There is a lot of blood and for what I can see, it's mostly from her ears and nose. I can't see any open wounds. She is unconscious."

Skinner open another door that was directly on their left with the ambulance team.

About 10 minutes later, Freya was on the way to hospital with Scully riding in the back, she had escorted her as Freya's personal physician.


	16. Aftermath

**contains some sexually explicit scenes**

Several days had passed Freya was in and out of consciousness, Scully was by her side the whole time, as her physician and friend. She was pretty touch and go, for the first couple of hours. Freya's heart kept stopping and then her blood pressure would not stabilise. They had taken x-rays of her chest, to check for lung damage, and her brain to see why she was bleeding. As far as they were aware, there was no abnormalities, or at least none that they could detect thus far.

Freya was lying there, with an iv drip of Saline through a cannula and another one for morphine and Propranolol for her high blood pressure.

Freya opened her eyes, the medical treatments she had received made her very groggy. A small smile came across her face as she saw Scully sitting there. She tried to say hello but immediately started coughing.

"Hey, shh, it's gonna be a sip of this then try and say something," Scully said in a reassuring voice as she handed her a cup full of water with a small straw.

Freya accepted the cup and took a small sip before trying again, "Hi, Dana, where am I?" She asked, with suspicion on her face and the sound of her voice.

"You're in Saint Andrews Hospital" Scully replied.

"Wait… how long have I been here?" Freya asked.

"You have been here for 2 days," Scully said as a matter of fact.

"Where is Mulder?"

"He's talking to Skinner at the sheriff's office." a long pause happened as Scully was very hesitant about what to say next. "I need to ask you question, about what happened."

"ummm.. Okay."

"What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure if I can answer that at the moment"

"Ok, I'm not going to push. We can discuss it in more details when we are back in D.C. Please try and get some rest and Mulder and I will be back later."

"Thank you," Freya rolls over to her side with her back facing Scully and closes her eyes.

Scully left the room, shut the door carefully and headed to the Sheriff's office to update both Skinner and Mulder and Freya condition.

/

A good 30 minutes later, Scully was walking into the conference room where Mulder and Skinner were talking about the case. She overheard Mulder say something about the sheriff and he was definitely the main suspect in the case. He was muttering something about the barn and details that both him and her had found.

"Scully," Mulder turned to face her from across the room with a boyish grin across his face.

"Hey, Mulder"

"Agent Scully, is there any news about Freya" Skinner interrupted before Mulder could say or do anything.

"Yes Sir, she woke up about about 30 minutes ago, her vitals look good and her x-rays are coming back clean. I can't say anything about the long term effects as we simply don't have enough information about what was done to her."

"Did you ask about what had happened to her?"

"Yes sir, but she didn't say anything. In all honesty sir, I think whatever she happened was terrifying."

"Ok, back to the case, me and Mulder were just talking about what you had found in greater details. Do we have more informations about the missing children?"

"As far as me and Agent Mulder know, there are no more leads thus far. Have the forensics come back from the house we searched?"

"Yes, Agent Scully, and the whole place has been bleached clean. There was no DNA evidence and no fibres"

"Agent Mulder was just saying he didn't think the Sheriff was working alone."

"I agree with agent Mulder, it's too well organised. No clean cuts just to be one person" Scully at that point was glad Mulder had not mentioned seeing the Cigarette smoking man.

They went on about the case many more hours, going back and forth trying to find clues.

, suddenly, Scully got a call from the Hospital, telling her that Freya had ripped her IV out and was screaming for Scully, and if anybody went near her she was would scream ever was waving her gun about, telling everyone if they were going to come anywhere near her, she would shoot them where they stood.

"I am sorry sir, I need to go to the hospital"

"What happened, Scully?"

"I'm not enterally sure Sir, all the hospital said was that Freya was acting erratically.

"Do you want me to come with you Scully?"

"Yes please Mulder, I might need you help"

Scully and Mulder grabbed their coats and jackets and drove to the hospital.

Breaking most of the speed limits in the small town, they reached the hospital in record time and headed straight to Freya's floor. As soon as they got out the elevator, they could hear Freya screaming at the top of her lungs at the nurses and the doctor to stay away. Just before they got to her room, a nurse pulled Scully over and explained what was happening and how, if Freya didn't calm down, they were going to have to dose her and restrain her to the bed.

Scully told Mulder to wait outside for the time being, to see if she could calm Freya down. She took a deep breath before putting her hand on the door handle and opening the door. As soon as she opened the door, she could see Freya waving her gun around at everyone. She was standing in the corner like a frightened little girl terrified of everything and everyone. She looked disorientated and confused.

"Freya" Scully took a long pause "It's me I am here"

"No, you're not, they're trying to infect me," She was screaming at the top of her lungs "You're just in my head."

"Freya, it's me"

"No! you're not Agent Scully." with that statement, Freya pointed her gun to Scully.

"Freya, listen to me I'm here. I'm really here. Please, it's me" Scully said in her reassuring voice to try and calm Freya down.

Freya was still pointing the gun directly at Scully, but her hand was shaking, blood still pouring out of her arm. Mulder soon realised the Freya had pointed the gun directly at Scully and his heart skipped a beat. He started panicking, all he wanted to do was get in that room, but Scully gave him that look that meant _stay where you are_.

"Prove it." Freya was still shaking and still standing in the corner of the room, with tears flowing freely down her face.

"How?" Scully said she didn't know Freya very well. They had only really had one conversation before she was kidnapped. She didn't even know why Freya was shouting for her and not Mulder.

"We had a conversation in the Motel room what was it about?"

"You basically explained that you were adopted, and you were very sick as a child. Your medical records were destroyed, and you went to live with your uncle"

Scully walked slowly over to Freya and grabbed her gun. Just as Scully did that, Freya fell to her knees crying remorsefully.

"I am so sorry, Dana, I am so sorry."

"Shh, it's ok" Scully bent down and wrapped her arms around Freya.

Freya leaned into Scully, with her head on her shoulder just crying "He was there Dana, the man I thought was my uncle… he was there. He did this to me."

"It's gonna be ok, you're not going back there. You're safe." Scully was rubbing her back and just letting Freya cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Soon, her cries turned into small whimpers and Scully looked over to Mulder and nodded for him to come into the room.

Mulder put his hand on the handle and walked in. Freya looked up and saw Mulder standing there and backed off instantly from Scully and started screaming again.

"No, no, no please, I am not going back"

Freya was in such a state of panic, she wasn't listening to Scully's plead with her telling her it was Mulder, her partner, and not someone that was going to take her.

Next thing she knew there was a sharp stabbing pain in her shoulder, then Freya looked at what it was.

"Scully you lied to me, you said you weren't going to take me back" and then everything went black. She fell forward, and Mulder caught her and put her onto the hospital bed.

Mulder looked at Scully and said, "What did they do to her?"

"I don't know Mulder, I'm not entirely sure. She was fully aware of everything going on, she seemed to be awake but not awake like she was in a state of Hypnagogia."

While Freya was unconscious, Scully cleaned her arm and put another cannula into her arm for the drugs that she will need when she wakes up.

"I am going to head back to the motel. Will you be staying here tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep an eye on her"

"Scully, you need sleep too"

"I will be fine."

With that last statement, Scully sat down in the chair and Mulder left.

/

The sun was shining through the hospital curtains when Freya woke up, more aware of where she was, with Scully at her side. She took a quick glance around the room then at herself and wondered why they had moved her IV to the other arm.

Soon Scully woke up from her sleep

"umm.. hi Dana"

"How are you feeling Freya" Scully looked while trying to stretch on a small uncomfortable plastic chair

"I am fine, I do have a question though" the look on Freya face was a look of confusion.

"Yes" Scully sounded harsh and erupt. "Sorry that didn't mean to sound as harsh as it came out, what I meant was of course you can"

"Why is my IV drip in my other arm"

"Do you not remember?" Scully said puzzled

"No?"

"It doesn't matter" is what she told Freya but what she was actually thinking was _Yes it should, but I'm not going to push you on it._

"How is the case coming along?"

"Not many leads to go on so far. The missing children are still missing, and the sheriff is still M.I.A"

Freya gave Scully a look like she didn't have a clue what they she was on about, nor the fact the reason why they were in Edenton. she didn't want Scully to catch on to the thoughts that were going around her head so she tried to make a small joke.

"Scully, you should go get some actual sleep in a bed, you look like you been through hell" soft gentle smile crept across her face and small hint of laughter

"Should I not be saying that to you?" Scully said with a small smile on her face

"I am fine Dana, I am sure the nurses will ring you if anything happens to me"

"Ok, I will see you in a few hours. I will just talk to the nurse about your medication and what should happen if I am not here"

Scully stood up from the chair with a smile on her face as she left to go find a nurse.

Freya lay back on the bed, trying to work out what exactly had happened last night. She honestly didn't remember a thing. She tried and tried and then she thought about why she was in the hospital but she couldn't remember that either. It was like she had blocked it out of her memory.

Scully drove back to the motel to find Mulder in her room, getting dressed.

"Hi, Mulder"

"Hey, Scully. How is she?"

"She's fine for what I can see, but doesn't remember last night"

"Your diagnose was right"

"Well… I'm not sure about that either"

"What do you mean?" now Mulder looked concerned

"Well.. I'm not entirely sure she remembers anything from the past couple of days."

"I don't understand."

"In light of what Freya has been through, she gave me a look, and I have seen that look before; on you when you came back from abduction. Which was, you didn't have a clue why, how, or even what had happened. It was a look on confusion and fright"

"So what you're telling me is that you don't think she remembers anything from the time we got here to the time she ended up in the hospital?"

"That is exactly what I am saying Mulder, now I smell, and I am tired, so I am taking a nice long hot shower and then I am going to crawl into bed and get some decent sleep"

"I can always join you in the shower, Scully" Mulder wiggled his eyebrows in true Mulder fashion

"No, Mulder" Scully said abruptly.

"How about the bed?"

"No, still not happening. I'm going to sleep - actually sleep - you need to get to work. I will see you in a few hours"

Scully grabbed her clothes from the duffel bag and a towel and walked into the bathroom just as she was turning the water on, she heard a faint "Bye Scully" and then the door shutting.

/

A few days had passed now Freya was getting changed from the hospital gown into some black jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black cardigan. There had been a lot of visitors while she was in hospital. Mulder came by with Scully to update her on the case, even though she didn't really remember much apart from arriving in Edenton. Skinner came by to see how she was doing and she thanked him for helping with the search. Freya was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, I am decent"

"Are you ready to go?" Mulder said

"Yes, I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed"

"That will make three of us" Scully said with a soft smile and small giggle

"Has Assistant director Skinner already gone back to DC?"

"Yes, he flew out this morning with no more leads on the case and the Sheriff yet to be found we are going to leave it as an open X-File and hopefully come to some better conclusion when we're back"

Scully was internally worried about Freya. Scully and Freya have had many conversations about what had happened, but she always said she could not remember or that she didn't want to talk about it. Physically she was fine. Freya seemed to have either blocked the whole experience out from her memories or was completely ignoring the fact that she was kidnapped and tested like a lab rat.

Freya grabbed her stuff from the bag that Scully had provided while she was at the hospital. It was late evening now as she walked to the elevator and then down to the main foyer and out through the door. She looked up as the sun was setting against the horizon. It was a beautiful orange colour with a couple of pinks and yellows mixed in. Freya took in a deep breath. She had missed this clean fresh air on a spring night.

Mulder stepped into the car at the driver's side while Scully stepped in the passenger side, and Freya put her bag in the boot of the car and sat in the back seat, they drove to the airport, phoning the rental company where to pick up the car. It wasn't a long journey, but Freya sat mostly in silence, just watching out the window while Mulder and Scully were talking amongst themselves.

/

They had gotten to the airport and checked in, to find the flight had been delayed by several hours,

so they all grabbed something to eat and a coffee.

A few hours later, they were finally on the plane they had checked their luggage in and grabbed their overhead bags and were sitting comfortably mid-flight. Freya was sitting in the middle aisle and Mulder and Scully were sitting in the windows seat. It was about 1am. Scully had covered her and Mulder with a blanket as the plane was more or less deserted, Freya was already asleep, and Mulder was reading book called _329 Years Awake_ when suddenly Scully got an idea.

"Mulder, what are you reading?" Scully lowered her hand down underneath the blanket to his thigh and started trailing small circles on his inner thigh.

I am reading 329 Years Awake by Ellie Maloney " Mulder said with his face still in the book.

"What's it about?" Mulder still wasn't paying attention to Scully so she moved her hand up his inner thigh still stroking small circles.

"well it reads like this _What if reality had a reset button, accessed through consciousness? What if dreams were a training ground for the mind to alter reality? What if of all species in the universe only humans possessed this ability? And what if some forces in the universe were so terrified of this ability, that they sought our extermination? Humans have a powerful gift: a genetic ability to alter reality, but we know nothing about it. As humans grow capable to oscillate, the Unkari plot on harvesting this ability. Meanwhile, humans are gearing up for war with an enemy they know nothing about._ " and then Mulder realised where Scully's hand was.

Mulder leaned over and whispered in Scully ear "Where is that hand going exactly, Scully?"

"Why don't you keep reading your book and find out?" Scully whispered back with a glint in her eye and a mischievous sound to her voice.

Mulder went back to his book as he continued reading " _Otis Solarin, a Liberian professor of Space History, is among the few who discovered his ability to oscillate. What will he do when he realizes the awesome power and the lethal danger of his DNA? Three hundred years later, the destiny of humanity is in the hands of the two soldiers, captured by the Unkari during a failed military operation. Will Lieutenant Desiree Mazula and Ensign Ebony River save the Earth Nations from extermination?_ " Scully's hand went to his belt buckle and then undid the button on his trousers and started stroking him through his dark grey silk boxers.

"Oh God, Scully"

"Shh Mulder, everyone is asleep"

Scully's hand took Mulder's member out from the confines of his boxes and trousers and started stroking her hand up and down the underside of his erection, gently going all the way to the top and all the way back down and back again. When she got to the tip, she rubbed her thumb over his tip, wiping the precum off the top and spreading it around.

Scully leaned over and started whispering,

"Now imagine my tongue starting from the tip and licking its way down" Scully hand got quicker as she whispered,

To anyone that was looking they just looked like an ordinary couple talking and trying to be quiet.

Scully continued to whisper into Mulder's ear "Now imagine my mouth wrapped around it as I slowly take all of you into my mouth and start going deeper with in my throat,"

her hand got quicker and tighter around his erection and she knew he would be close by now.

"Now imagine my tongue wrapped around it and teasing you as I gently place my hand around you and pump hard and fast"

That was all Mulder needed to hear as his hot semen squirted out onto Scully's hand.

"Fuck," Mulder shouted

A stewardess came over asking "Is everything okay here?"

"Yes, we're fine, thank you" Scully answered Scully looked over at Mulder who looked very flush and slightly blushing.

"Okay, I will leave you to it then"

Scully grabbed a tissue from her table and wiped her hand, then gave Mulder a couple of tissues to also wipe himself

Mulder leaned over after cleaning himself up "Jesus Christ, woman, you are going to be the death of me" he said in a playful way with a very big smile on his face

"No yet, Mulder," Scully said laughing.

"I will get you back for this" Mulder said has he winked over at her

"I will keep you to it" and now both Mulder and Scully were laughing.

Soon, the Belt buckle sigh turned out and there were going to take the descent.

30 minutes later, they were back in DC just walking through grabbing their luggage as Scully looked over to Freya and said

"Will you be ok tonight?" Scully not having an indication of Freya living situation.

"Yes, I am going to take a cab back to my apartment and my flat mate Camille will keep an eye on me"

"oh, ok me and Mulder will see you back in the office tomorrow."

"ok bye" Freya said as she grabbed her luggage and went to find a cab.

"Forever the doctor Scully," Mulder said playfully

"I want to go back our house, and have a bath and grab some sleep before we have to go to work"

"Does that mean…" Mulder said while raising his eyebrows as he smiled

"Yes, Mulder, now let's hurry up and go home"


	17. But bad boys bring Heaven to you

**contains sexually explicit scenes**

Mulder and Scully had grabbed their bags and put them in the boot of Scully's SUV. Mulder got into the driver's side and Scully got into the passenger side, but she wasn't quite ready to go anywhere. She placed her hand on tops of Mulder's cheek rubbing his cheek bones as a silent indicator for him to look at her. And when he did, her lips touched with his, pulling him into a passionate and hungry yet delicate and sweet kiss as Scully extended her tongue into Mulder's mouth, rubbing her tongue along his teeth an exploring every millimetre of his mouth.

When their tongues met, it was like their tongues were doing the Tango to each other's heartbeat.

Scully got out of her seat and straddled his lap, gently rocking back and forth with her hand on the base of Mulder's neck, gently tugging the back of his hair. Mulder's hands were on the small of her back supporting her as they carried on kissing. Scully started biting Mulder's lip, tugging playfully with her teeth.

Mulder pulled back from the kiss, trying to catch his breath as he caught sight of Scully; flushed and hungry for him. She drove him crazy at times, but he loved her for it. He slowly started to kiss her neck, suckling and biting the previous marks he had left which had very much now faded, as his hands wondered below the hem of her skirt.

When suddenly Scully pulled away "we can't do it here, someone might see us"

Mulder stopped removed his hand "ok" was all Mulder could muster. His rock had erection straining against his trousers. Scully sat back in her seat and a small sigh happened she was just as frustrated with herself as she was with Mulder.

Mulder put the SUV into gear and started to drive home, he just could not get naked Scully out of his brain and wished he could get home quicker when a thought popped into his head. Scully was looking out the window when Mulder casually put his hand on her knee.

Scully wasn't paying attention, she was trying to distract herself from fucking him right there and then when she realised Mulder's hand was now at the top of her thigh. Humm she liked where this was going. He slowly dipped his fingers into her dripping wet folds and started moving his finger around wrapping all her juices on his finger. Carefully avoiding her bundle of nerves near her nub.

Scully slumped in her seat and spread her legs a little wider for him to get better access. Mulder's position in the car was difficult, especially with him driving but he indulged in the pleasure, slowly moving her pants to the side and sliding one finger in her tight tunnel pumping back and forth, and still trying to keep his eyes on the road. Then he dipped in two fingers and started pumping even harder when finally, he bought his thumb to her nub moving it in small circles.

"Fuck," she shouted as the pleasure was building. He started pumping quicker and quicker with every stroke, still circling her bundle of nerves when her body went rigged and her inner walls started contracting around his fingers.

He slowly withdrew his fingers and quickly looked at her with her flushed cheeks and little pulls of sweat forming on her brow. When she finally gained her senses back, she turned to him and said

"God, Mulder, that was Amazing"

"Well I did owe you one," Mulder said as he winked before speaking again "One of many I am going to give you" they both silently laughed as they were pulling up the driveway to the unremarkable house.

As they parked up, Scully said "So you're keeping count"

"Of course, Scully, I always pay my debts" Mulder laughed as he tried to re-adjust himself.

Mulder and Scully got out of the car, walking hand in hand with their fingers entwined in each other. Mulder unlocked the door and stepped through the door and soon Scully followed. Scully turned around went to lock the door as Mulder pinned her against the door, so now her body was pushed flat between the door and him as his hand snaked around her tummy and he started kissing her sweet spot just underneath her ear on the crook of her neck.

A small sound of pleasure escaped Scully lips. She could already feel another wave of arousal starting between her legs. Mulder's hand again was working its way down to her pants, tracing the outlines of her hip bones before going down further. She stopped him there before turning around and kissing him on the lips, hungry and fast the tongues danced sliding against each other.

Scully wrapped her legs around Mulder's waist and Mulder push her back against the door kissing, exploring her mouth, her hands around his neck, his hands around her back and waist. Mulder pulled her away from the door and walked over with her to the sofa, laying her down gently underneath him. As Mulder hovered over her, slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt revealing a purple lace plunge bra. He moved his hand to try undo the clasp at the back to find this wasn't one

"Scully, how do I undo this?" he whispered in a husky, seductive voice which sent vibrations straight between her legs.

"Oh Mulder, it is a front clasp bra" she giggled and looked up to him with seductive eyes.

Mulder undid the front clasp, taking appreciation of the new bra and leaned down and started kissing her neck, working his way down to her collar bone, leaving little bite marks along her skin.

A slight shiver ran down her spine as goose bumps formed across her skin. He looked at Scully's naked form, admiring the sensational women in front of him as he started kissing his way to her sleek and beautiful breasts. Moving slowly towards taut and swollen nipples. Swishing his lips around them toying with them almost. Words of pleasure escaping her mouth as every time he bit her nipple her back would arch her hands would grab the sofa and her knuckles would turn white.

Mulder worked his way to the left breast, doing exactly the same thing while his fingers were slowly moving her skirt down her legs. Mulder's kisses were working their way down her slim torso, just stopping shy of her navel. He stopped to pull her skirt down and of her ankles.

Mulder looked at Scully's stockings and realised they had to go. Softy, he started pulling them down inch by inch. As he did, he was leaving a row of kisses. Slowly working from her thigh past her knee to her calf. Then he started on the right leg, doing the exact same thing but this time he worked his kissed back up her thigh and biting as he went leaving little red blotches in his wake.

Oh god, he could smell her arousal now - beautiful but appetising. He deliberately missed the red aching nub between her legs and kissed the top of her pubic bone and then worked on her other leg.

Scully was now breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling with rapid concession, her vulva dripping and aching with the anticipation. He slowly and seductively took off her matching purple pants, removing them with care.

Mulder rubbed his finger along Scully's wet folds, slowly teasing her, pleasuring her. She was already so wet for him.

"Please Mulder" Scully said between breaths.

"You want this?" Mulder said, then he slid is tongue across her nub licking and flicking with his tongue.

"Fuck. Yes." Scully was now squirming underneath Mulder as he fucked her with his tongue, his amazing long fingers circling around her vulva, swishing, flicking her numb.

Mulder switched positions, his tongue now on her nub and his fingers sliding in and out of her tight tunnel, pumping softly at first but getting faster and faster, and each time he nearly took his finger s all the way out before pumping harder into her curling his fingers finding her sweet spot.

"Jesus Christ," and with that statement a rush of endorphins ran over her body, her body tight but relax her twitching uncontrollably as she contracted around his fingers, but he wasn't stopping his tongue was still flicking and swishing and lapping up all her juices.

Mulder withdrew his fingers, his erection pressed against his trousers, aching, yearning for Scully's touch. It was quite uncomfortable, it hurt even but seeing pleasure on Scully's face meant the world to him. He could quite comfortably go to sleep now, as long as she was happy and content.

But Scully had other ideas. she waited a good few moments till she could recompose herself, she took off her skirt and bra straps, leaving them in a pile on the floor next to where Mulder had taken off the rest of her clothes.

She wasn't going to let him win this time, she would make him beg, she always liked teasing him, and have him grovelling for her. Scully walked over to the music player, plugged her phone into it and played a simple but seductive playlist on very low setting. She walked back over to Mulder and sat on his lap.

"No touching or I will stop" she said in a stern voice

"ok no touching" he loved it when she played games with him, making the anticipation damn sexy. She was damn sexy, with the music echoing around the room. He couldn't really hear it, his heart was pumping, blood rushing to his head. The lust for Scully filled his every thought, he could no longer think coherently. Her naked form invading his mind, the pleasure of her voice filling his ears. He placed his hands either side of her and took a look of Scully in awe.

Scully took her hands a placed them around Mulder's neck as she placed light delicate kiss on his lips, opening his mouth slightly so she could slide her tongue. Slightly rocking her body back and forth, making direct friction over his erection. Mulder was moaning into her mouth but he was muffled by her kissing him and biting his lower lip.

Scully's lips moved to the crook of his neck, biting but not drawing blood as her hand slipped underneath his top, feeling and admiring every inch of his toned chest and abs. She lifted his top above his head and threw into on the ground with her pile of clothes.

Scully started kissing his chest, nibbling and kissing his chest and gently caressing his sin with her lips, still rocking her bottom back and forth. This was indeed a pleasurable kind of torture but torture nonetheless.

Scully ran her finger over the bulge in Mulder's jeans, rubbing causing friction over him. It was exhilarating having this power over him, make him squirm just only made her arousal that more proponent. Scully took her hand and undid his zip and took his member out of the confines of his jeans and boxes and wrapped her tiny hand around it, giving him a gentle squeeze

Mulder reached his hands up to cup her boobs. He just wanted to tease her nipples, he wanted to taste her so badly

"No Mulder, I said no touching" and with that said, Mulder placed his hands back on either side of his body.

Scully got off Mulder's lap and pulled his trousers and boxes down and flung them somewhere across the room. She parted Mulder's leg a little bit more, so she could sit herself in-between them, with her hand she spread his pre-cum over his tip and proceed to lick it of her fingers.

"You're so sexy Scully, you drive me so crazy"

"muu humm" is all Scully said before she wrapped her mouth around his member, licking the underside of his penis from base to tip. She took all of him into her mouth, lapping more and more of him. He could feel his tip gently touch the back of her throat. God; e didn't know how she did it without making herself sick, but he enjoyed every second of it.

"OH. Fuck Scully" Mulder said while trying to catch his breath, clutching at the sofa like he was going to rip it apart with his bare hands.

Scully started using her tongue while all of his member was in her mouth, swishing it from one side to another as her head went up and down squeezing with her mouth her tongue licking and moving with intestine speed. Her other hand snaked in-between her legs and she ran her fingers through her folds then onto her nub. Quickening her motions with her hands as her head quickened with speed.

Scully was letting out small but muffled sound as she was so close to her climax, when Mulder realised what she was doing. She was pleasuring herself while pleasuring him. It was way too much as he felt his penis throb and bounce in her mouth, his semen flowing down her throat. His body rigid, his cheeks flushed and small droplets of sweat forming on his torso.

Scully let go of his erection with a loud pop and her hand was still moving in fast circles in-between her legs

"Cum for me, Scully"

They Scully's body went rigid and she let out the most wonderful sound he had ever heard as she swore and moaned to the heavens and her walls contracted and she came hard and fast.

"Fuck Scully, watching you like that it blows my mind away how amazing you are"

"I see _someone enjoyed it"_ and Scully stared directly at his erection still prominent. And she let out a small laugh.

She slowly grabbed his hand and tugged him to follow her up the sitars and he obliged as the music slowly played in the background

 _No need to imagine 'cause I know it's true_ _  
_ _They say "All good boys go to heaven"_ _  
_ _But bad boys bring Heaven to you_ _  
_ _It's automatic, it's just what they do_ _  
_ _They say "All good boys go to heaven"_ _  
_ _But bad boys bring Heaven to you_

Mulder could see Scully lip singing to the song as his eyes followed every curve of her figure from the outline of her shoulders to the curve of her hips and smiled in appreciation that she was just as beautiful now as when they first met.

Scully opened the door, her fingers still entwined in Mulder's as she led him to the bed gently pushing him on the bed. As he slightly bounced as his back hit the mattress. Scully slowly crawled on top of him like a predator about to attack their prey.

Scully started working her tongue to every inch, every crevice of this man's amazing body, she loved him so much words could not describe the feelings she had for him. Her heart melted in the sight of him, his touch would light her nerve endings on fire.

She slowly positioned herself on top of him, positing his erection to her entrance as she rubbed his tip in all her juices. She was already so wet for him the anticipation was killing her, all she wanted was to feel him fill her completely, to melt in his embrace. Scully slowly lowered herself onto him, when her knees on either side of his hips. She stated to lift herself up and down and rock her hips back and forth.

The sight of her like this on him was electrifying and intense as she slowly moved her hips and her legs up and down on top of him. The look in her eyes could swallow you whole, the hunger, the need for him. He wasn't going to last long if she kept this up. But he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her breasts were bouncing in the moonlight of the room, her hair catching the light sparkling through the dullness of the room. He wanted to freeze time and savour this moment with her and the beauty radiating from her. She let her eyes close as a wave of pleasure took over her, she could feel her tight walls clamp down like a vice around him.

He looked over to the beside locker to grab the small pink vibrator that he had picked up a few months ago after he knew she had thrown hers away on a case. He hid it underneath the pillow. Then he placed his hands on her hips and in one move he was on top of her with her small frame underneath his, his member still inside her.

A small amount mouthful of groans escaped her lips. He was deeper now, and she looked into his eyes with the need for him, the need for this a sparkle which she had never seen before.

Mulder went to grab the vibrator and turned it on. It was purple kind of pebble shaped. The small buzz sound flowed through the room as he brought it to her breast, slowly moving from to the other. Circling the outline of breasts before bringing in to her nipples. Her skin was a row of goose bumps from the bottom of her toes to the tips of her fingers. Mulder slowly started rocking his hips back and forth while still moving the vibrator across her nipples.

Scully breathing became erratic, her skin felt like it was on fire. The pleasure was so nice it took her breath away. Mulder slowly moved the vibrator down her torso to her vulva, he was pumping into her with more force, Scully hands were clawing at Mulder's back, leaving little red scratch marks where she has been. He placed it there and lift it with his pubic bone keeping in place while he grabbed one of Scully's legs and threw it over his shoulder he moved his other hand to take back control of the vibrator and started moving it in small circles. His rhythm fast and hard as he took his penis all the way out before slamming back into her hard and fast.

"OH FUCK" Scully shouted in a moment of pleasure as her walls contracted his body, twitching uncontrollably. Mulder did three more thrust into her and soon he was there too, screaming her name for everything that it was worth as his penis twitched inside her, her walls milking him for everything he had.

Mulder rolled off Scully and placed himself at the side of her trying to catch his breath. He looked to face her the love of his life trying to catch hers lay there watching her when she spoke

"Mulder that was…." was all she could say

He scooted over to her and whispered into her ear and said "I know"

she wrapped herself around him, listening to his heart beat and soon she drifted off to sleep. As Mulder was watching her fall to sleep, watching her chest rise and fall, he soon fell into a deep sleep as well.


	18. Recovery?

Freya was in the cab, the driver just listing to smooth jazz in the background as she just stared out the window, oblivious to everything and anything She had been through a lot, her physical recovery was amazing, but her mind was in a haze.

DC was beautiful at night with the light shining down across the streets, cars moving to and from where they were going. DC always seemed busy, people living their daily lives. She imaged what they would do, what family they would have, if they were happy.

She sighed as she thought about her family, both her adoptive family and the biological parents she didn't know. She didn't remember much about being kidnapped but she remembered the pain, the loss, her 'Uncle' or so she thought. She was lost in thought when the cab driver said

"$10.38"

Freya looked around at him and grabbed the money out of her bag, paid him and grabbed her luggage

"Thank you"

The cab driver simply nodded and drove off. Freya slumped and sighed as she walked through to her apartment complex and went toward to lift to find out of order sign. She grunted and proceed to walk up the six flights of stairs, counting each step as she went along. Before arriving at her floor, she swung open the door and walked down the narrow hall way before coming to her door. It was late and she didn't want to wake Camille up. She she slowly unlocked the door and tiptoed in, putting her bags on the small round wood table to her left. She tiptoed to her room before collapsing on her bed and falling asleep.

/

The Sun started shining through the pale brown curtains. Freya rolled over, dragging the quilt over her shoulders. She had woken from a nightmare sweating and trying to catch her breath, her heart racing in her ears, blood pouring out of her nose. There were fragments that she could remember but she couldn't fit the puzzle pieces together. All she wanted to do was to stay in bed. The darkness which had a hold of her would go eventually. She didn't want to go to work, she didn't want to see people. She just wanted to stay in her bed, wrapped up in a cocoon and forget what she had been through.

She could hear Camille ruffling through the kitchen when she smelt a strong smell of freshly brewed coffee. She inhaled deeply and, against her better judgment, looked over at the alarm clock which read 6.30am, She sighed and wandered over to her dresser. It was an old antique dresser, it was her mothers. There were little scratches on the top, which she remembered she had made when she was young and her dad didn't half have ago at her for it. She smiled as she looked into the 3 pane mirror, finally looking at herself. She looked at her tired, slightly fragile complexion. She realised she hadn't taken of last night/early this morning clothes so she quickly took them off before putting on her black with Japanese cherry blossom silk dressing gown before opening her bedroom door to find Camille pulling the bread out of the bread bin and putting them in the toaster.

"Hi Freya how are you feeling?" Camille was 1m72 (5ft.6), she was in her late 20s, nearly turning 30 but she would never admit it. Slim with beautiful blue eyes and blonde/mousey brown hair. She loved drawing and was amazing at it. She disliked spiders and bad dogs fun and bubbly and always up for a good laugh and was the sweetest person with a very big kind heart.

Freya smiled at Camille, "I am fine."

Camille knew everything Scully had filled her in over the phone, as Camille was Freya emergency contact. Scully had said to keep an eye on her if she looked like she was slipping into depression or having vivid nightmares.

"Freya don't lie to me, I can see right through that smile"

Freya ignored the comment and quickly changed the subject "is that fresh coffee?"

"Yes it is, now don't change the subject" Camille said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Fre…." was all Camille could get out before Freya walked off and slammed the door. She let out a small sigh and carried on buttering her toast.

Freya slammed the door with a mighty thud, took off her dressing gown and crawled back into bed, wrapping the blanket around her. She wasn't going into work today, she couldn't face it. She couldn't face the looks, the 'I hope you're feeling better speech,' or 'I'm sorry to hear about what happened,' or 'You're being wasted with the Spooky's.' She couldn't face it. She couldn't face anyone or anything.

Freya went to grab her mobile "Hello this is Agent Freya Williamson, badge number 13042011. Could put me through to Assistant Director Skinner please," a brief pause, "yes I don't mind being put on hold"

About 5 minutes after being on hold, the line picked up

"Hello Agent Williamson"

"Yes sir, I was just informing you I won't be coming to work today, I am feeling quite unwell and after everything that's happened, I'm not sure if I can cope being at work right now."

"Ok, I will let Agent's Scully and Mulder know when they arrive" Skinner said with a sound of concern in his voice

"Thank you sir, goodbye"

"Good bye Agent Williamson"

Freya hung up the phone and put it on her night stand before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Camille got dressed and opened Freya door a little to check on Freya, who was soundly asleep. She quietly closed it, leaving her a small sticky note telling her she was going to work at the art museum, before grabbing her keys and locking the front door behind her.

* * *

Mulder and Scully had just walked through their office door when the phone rang.

Scully looked at the clock- 8.30. She took off her coat and jacket and placed them on the back of the chair. Mulder walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Agent Mulder. I need to see you and Agent Scully in my office straight away"

Scully looked over to Mulder "Who was that?"

"Skinner"

"I should have guessed"

"He needs to see us in his office straight away"

"Ok, but should we wait for Freya?"

"He just asked for the two of us"

Scully re-grabbed her Jacket from the chair and followed Mulder to the elevator to Skinner's office.

10 minutes later Mulder and Scully were sitting waiting for Skinner to let them in, when suddenly he opened the door and said

"Come in Agents"

Both Mulder and Scully walked into his office and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Right Agents I am going to get Straight to the point. Kersh isn't very happy with either of you for what happened with Agent Williamson"

' _Oh shit'_ Scully thought. By the look on Skinner's face and the sound of his voice, she knew both her and Mulder were in major trouble.

"What's going to happen now?" Scully asked.

"Well you're lucky not to be suspended, but your pays being reduced for two weeks He has taken in consideration that you did find Agent Williamson and no serious Health issue have come to pass. He has also asked me to pass on that he is also assigning a new case to you." Skinner said with authority.

"But Sir we haven't finished investigating this one yet!" Mulder said abruptly and rather angrily.

'It's an order agents' Skinner matter-of-factly and through his 'I am taking none of your wise cracks today Mulder' looks.

Mulder had become accustomed to that look all too well, So all he could do was nod in accordance.

"And another thing, Agent's Agent Williamson called said she won't be coming into work today." Skinner looked directly at Scully, "Is everything okay? She didn't sound quite herself over the phone"

"As far as I'm aware sir everything fine, but we did get in quite late last night and with everything she has been through I think she just needs some recovery"

"Thank you Agents dismissed."

Both Mulder and Scully left Skinner office and headed back down to the basement.

Mulder and Scully walked in to the elevator and pressed the button when suddenly Mulder turned and looked at Scully directly in the eye and said. "There's something not right going on to be so suddenly moved of our current case like it's being swept under the rug."

"I know Mulder but we can't do anything about it, we have our orders lets stick to them."

All Mulder could do was huff and sigh as they travelled down to their office.

* * *

" _Please it hurts, please don't make me do this._

 _How could you? It hurts please stop!_

 _Where are the children?_

 _Oh God there so much blood._

 _I'm not doing these test any more!_

 _Just stop, I can't do it!_

 _Please I beg you, no more,_

 _Where are Mulder and Scully?"_

Freya woke up with blood pouring out of her nose again and a cold sweat over taking her body. Her throat sore from shouting she was still in daze, but she couldn't shake the feeling, the feeling of dread and despair.

Freya got out of bed, got her pillow and sheet and went to the bathroom. She filled the bath with warm water and started scrubbing and scrubbing the blood from her sheets.

* * *

Scully was sitting in Mulder's chair while Mulder was going through a new case, giving her one of his epic slide shows that he was all too famous for. But Scully's mind was elsewhere.

"Scully…. Earth to Scully"

Scully was knocked out of her train of thought when she realised Mulder was speaking to her,

"Umm yes?"

"Penny for your thoughts"

"I was just thinking about Freya and everything that happened to her. I hope she's ok"

"Didn't you say that her flat mate Camille would keep an eye on her and if anything should arise from it she would give you a call"

"Yes"

"So have you had a call?"

"No"

"No news is good news Scully"

"Ok, back to the case. So you were on about the Headless houseman in sleepy hollow?"

"Yes I was"

"So you say there have been sightings of him around sleepy hollow"

"Well, yes"

"And do you believe them?"

"Yes"

"Why am I not surprised?!" Scully shook her head and, put her hand to her face and sighed.

"It's not just that Scully. There have also been 3 murders. All have their head chopped off and posed in all manner of religious ways"

"Why didn't you just lead with that Mulder?!" Scully said, frustrated.

"Because I like to tease you Scully!" Mulder cheekily said and threw in one of his cheeky, full Mulder grins at her.

So Mulder and Scully looked through the case files, reading and reviewing and memorising every single detail, hi-lighting the important segments to fill Freya in when she got work the next morning. They worked well into the night.

* * *

Several hours later, Camille was arriving back at their flat, unlocking the door, pushing it open to find her note had not been touched and the flat was very quiet. She placed her art work down on the sofa and proceeded to walk through to Freya bedroom, shouting her name. A panic set in when she saw there were no sheets on the bed and blood on the floor. She walked back through to the kitchen, the washing machine wasn't on. Camille walked through to the bathroom, **still** shouting her name where she found a half-naked Freya sitting in a bathtub with bloody sheets in the bath.

"Freya it's me." Freya looked lifeless. Her lips where blue and her skin was cold. Camille walked over to Freya lightly touching her arm "Freya I am here, you need to get out the bath."

Freya sat there with her knees up to her chest, her skin ice cold

"Please Freya, look at me, I am here!" Camille was pleading with her, almost begging her to listen.

Freya looked up and saw Camille and got out the bath. Camille went to grab a towel and wrapped it around Freya, pulling her into her embrace,

"What happened?"

Freya just started crying uncontrollably in Camille's arms and whispered "I couldn't get the blood out from the sheets"

"I can see that, we can always buy new sheets." There was a long pause before Camille spoke again, "What happened?"

Freya started crying harder in-between gasps and the tears."I remember my 'Uncle' and the tests, the pain. It was just pure pain and so much blood"

"It's okay, he's not going to get you, I am here. Do you want me to call Agents Scully or Mulder?"

"NO!"

"Ok I won't call them, but you stay here while I put some clean sheets on the bed and we will try and get you warm"

Camille went to the cupboard and put some sheets on the bed, then went and got Freya and placed her on her bed. Wrapping her like a cocoon to try and let her warm up and sleep it off.

"I will be right out there if need me"

Freya closed her eyes before going into a deep sleep, at least for now.

An hour later…

' _Please stop, I'm here, please let me go!_

 _You're my flesh and blood, how could you do this?_

 _You're my uncle, please stop, it hurts, the pain!'_

 _Then some loud screaming_

Camille woke up from her room, rushing in, nearly taking the bedroom door off the hinges to find Freya screaming. It was like a siren going on next to her ear drums, blood pouring out of her nose and ears. Sweat dripping, her eyes were closed. She wasn't awake, she was still dreaming.

"Freya it's me, please wake up!" There was no response so she tried again "Freya please!"

Camille ran to the phone she had left on the table, then ran over to the fridge to find the sticky note with Scully's number on it. She dialled the number and it began to ring.

* * *

Scully was lying there in bed, with Mulder cuddled around her. They had had another night of bliss. Her phone rang from the night stand, vibrating softly against the wood. Scully picked up the phone and answered in her very groggy and sleepy state,

"Hello?" Camille said, more of a faint whisper then an actual hello.

"Hello who is this please?" Scully answered, confused and not recognising the number.

"Is this Agent Dana Scully?"

"Yes"

"I am Camille. I am Freya's flat mate. You told me to ring if Freya was in trouble"

"Yes, what has happened?"

"Blood, screaming, pain," was all Camille could get out, her breathing erratic and she was scared.

"Breath Camille, it's okay. Try and start from the beginning." Scully nudged Mulder with a small elbow in his stomach and he woke up wondering what the hell was going on. She mouthed, 'Get dressed.' He leapt up, not knowing what was going on, but the look on Scully's face said everything.

"Freya, she has being having nightmare, she's bleeding. I think cuts are self-inflected. There blood coming out of her ears, her nose, I don't know what to do!"

"Is Freya awake?"

"No"

"Don't worry, we are coming. For now try your best to try wake her up."

"Okay thank you Agent Scully"

The line went dead.

"Scully, what the hell is going on?!" Mulder asked while trying to get his trousers on.

"It's Freya, she's hurt!" That was all Mulder needed to hear before passing some casual clothes to Scully. She quickly grabbed them and put them on, including her shoes, before grabbing her gun, badge and keys as Mulder grabbed their coats and they drove to Freya's apartment.

* * *

Camille put the phone down and stood in the doorway watching. Freya was still screaming 'Go away! I can hear them everyone, they won't shut up! The voices, it hurts!" yet Freya was still very much asleep.

Just under 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Camille ran over to the door frightened and crying.

"Hello, I'm Agent Scully this is Agent Mulder. "Where is she?"

"She is in her bedroom"

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yes, the screaming has subsided but she uncontrollably shaking."

"Okay Mulder and I will go and assess her injuries and see what we can do"

"Ok"

Mulder and Scully went to Freya's bedroom as Camille went over to the coffee machine, something so mundane to try and calm herself down. She knew she was in for a long night and possibly day.

Mulder and Scully walked over to the Freya's bedroom, a look of shock was on both their faces as dried blood formed on Freya face and dried blood on Freya's ear down to her shoulder.

Slowly, Scully walked over to Freya and started talking in her calm and composed voice "Freya I need you to calm down."

"Mulder, I think she is back in a state of hypnagogia"

Suddenly Freya dropped to her knees, suddenly waking up with small pools of water in her eyes.

Scully went to try and touch her but Freya immediately pulled back, not wanting to be touched. Freya was in shock, not knowing why Mulder and Scully were in her bedroom. She stood up and walked with a fast pace to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it as she slumped down against the door, pulling her knees to her chest and crying.

With that in mind Mulder walked over into the kitchen.

"You can sit down you know, I'm not going to bite" Camille turned around with a coffee in her hand.

Mulder sat down on the beautiful beige leather corner sofa. It was one of those sofas where you sit down on it and instantly melt from the comfort of it.

"Do want one?"

"Yes, please." Camille made Mulder a coffee and passed it to him then sat down at the other end of the sofa. A strange silence came across the room.

"So Camille what do you do for a living?"

"Well Agent Mulder, I work at the museum restoring old paintings and I draw, having my own art exhibit every now and then"

"May I see one of your drawings?"

Camille went over to where she had placed her art work and pulled out a photo that she had drawn of Freya before she had left for the case. She passed the A3 sketch to Mulder.

"Wow this is amazing!"

"Thank you," Camille blushed "I'm sorry, it just a rough copy. I was hoping to finish it after Freya had come back from her case."

"It may only be a rough sketch, but this is amazing! You've captured Freya quite well."

"Thank you again." Camille's face had turned into a full blown blush by now as she grabbed the picture back from Mulder and put it back in her folder.

Meanwhile Scully was now sitting at the locked bathroom door pleading with Freya to let her into the bathroom.

20 minutes had gone by, Mulder and Camille had been chatting in living room with their second round of coffees.

Freya finally unlatched the bolt on the bathroom door and let Scully in. Freya moved over to the far side of the bathroom.

"Are We going to talk about what happened in your bedroom?"

"No" Freya said, matter-of-factly.

"We need to discuss it is not the first time it has happened and I feel like it is only going to get worse. You and I both know you remember a lot more about what happened when you were missing"

"I said no Dana! I am not discussing it!" Freya started raising her voice at Scully.

"Yes Freya we are! I can see that you are a very independent woman that does not accept help, I am myself, but sometimes we all need help. I am here ready and listing."

"Dana, please don't ask me to relive it. I'm already reliving when I am asleep"

"We're going to have to or I'm going to ring Skinner right now and tell him you're not fit for active duty. That is my opinion as your Doctor"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would have to, but I would rather not. I am not here as your Doctor but I am also here as your Friend. Now please tell me what you remember."

20 minutes went by and Freya described to Scully her memories of the children, so many scared children. She remembered the tests and the pain, so much pain from the serum they had injected her with. She half lied and half told the truth about knowing what the tests were for. She later explained that her uncle was the one conducting the test, but didn't go into great detail about what had been said, nor had Freya gone in to detail about her uncle not actually being her real uncle as far as she was lead to believe.

"Ok Freya. Thank you for telling me all this. I realise how hard that must have been."

"Do you have to tell Skinner?"

'No. Not right now. As long as you get help with these nightmares and keep talking to someone professional. If they continue I'm afraid will have no choice but to tell him.'

"Ok that's fair" Freya said with a small sigh "Have we got a new case?"

"Yes we have, but I will explain all later. First of all Mulder and I are going to go home. When we are all at the office I will let Mulder explain what's going on and where we going"

"Thank you Dana"

"My pleasure Freya"

Scully walked through as Mulder grabbed his and Scully's coat, saying by to Camille on their way out. Camille shut the door as quietly as possible because it was now very early morning.

On the way out to the car Scully turned to Mulder with a smirk on her face, "You and Camille seemed to be getting along, you're lucky I am not the jealous type!''

"Now Scully lets be truthful here, you are totally the jealous type and it's very cute on you.

They both laughed their way to the SUV before finally heading back to their house.


	19. New Case

Mulder and Scully walked into their office with coffee's in hand and sat down in their normal places. Scully was wearing a black pencil Skirt, with a white fitted ¾ sleeve blouse and a very nicely fitting suit jacket. Mulder was wearing blue smart trousers that tailed him perfectly, with a grey vest top and a white shirt with a black tie loosened off.

Scully could not help but admire Mulder's dress attire today as it showed of his upper arm muscles perfectly. The way the shirt pulled against his chest, sent butterflies to her stomach. But she couldn't have these kinds of thoughts at the moment, they had only just got to work.

Mulder caught Scully admiring him with a small glint in her eye and smiled before asking her a question, "So Scully how do you think Freya is doing?"

"Mmmm…What?"

"I asked how do you think Freya is doing?"

"Well," Scully took a long pause "I'm not 100 per cent sure she should even be at work today"

"I am not sure we should be at work today!" Mulder said in a joking kind of way.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I haven't slept"

Just as they were about to go in to more detail Freya walked through the door, also with a coffee in hand.

"Well Freya, it looks like we all had the same idea with the coffee!" Mulder said, raising his coffee in the air.

"Yes Mulder I suppose you're right. Umm, I am sorry about last night. Camille should not have rang you," Freya looked sorry for herself.

"Freya I disagree there, what Camille did was kind hearted. She was worried for you" Scully said all heartily.

"Well that and I think she has a huge crush on Mulder!" Freya said with a smile.

"Everyone has a crush on Mulder"

"Scully you're good for my ego!" Mulder replied in a funny banter kind of way, with a boyish grin upon his face and some raised eye brows for good measure. Freya, Mulder and Scully burst out laughing

Freya went to sit on a small chair near the projector screen. Mulder pulled out a few case files from one of the many filing cabinets.

"So Mulder what is the new case?"

"It is about The Headless Horseman!" Mulder looked so enthusiastic about it.

"Really Mulder? That's not an actual thing!"

"Well young Freya I was half right. We're looking into three murders, all with their heads missing and some religious or cult symbols were left at each site where the bodies were found!"

"Were the heads found?"

"Not yet. I got sent an e-mail asking for help and Skinner that there might actually be something worth investigating"

"Are there any other details that you have found out?"

"Scully and I spent some time analysing them last night. There is pattern to the symbols, but we don't know what the pattern is intended for, nor do we know what their purpose is. Also we don't think where the bodies were found were where they were killed. Plus there is a lack of blood"

"In what respect to you mean a lack of blood? Do you mean that there was none found at the sites or there is no blood in the bodies?"

"Yes"

"To which Agent Mulder?!" Freya said with a sceptical look on her face.

"Both. There was a lack of blood in the body, by which I mean none, not one drop of blood found in the bodies and there was no blood at any of the sites"

"When do we leave?"

"In a few hours. It's going to be a long drive."

"How long?"

"4 and half hours and 5 and half, depending on traffic."

"Superb" Scully said with a lack of enthusiasm on her face.

"Are you not looking forward to a 5 hour car journey Scully?!" Mulder threw in a quick wink.

"No know how sore I get from sitting in a car for 5 hours."

"We can take it in turns driving and make plenty of pit stops. I am also not looking forward to being in a car that long but Skinner said we couldn't catch a flight. Something to do with us being in trouble about the last case."

"I will have to remember to thank him won't I?!" Scully said sarcastically.

A few hours later, Scully, Freya, and Mulder were all sitting in the back of Scully's SUV. There was a discussion about which car they would take. Mulder suggested his Mustang, and even though they would have got to the destination quicker, neither Scully nor Freya relished the idea of being stuck in a small car with bags and small talk.

They had just gotten out of Washington and were on the Baltimore-Washington Parkway, on the way to Baltimore where they were going to make their first stop. They pulled into a small lay-by. Mulder steeped out of the car and Scully followed. Even though the SUV was large, it was still uncomfortable sitting down for so long **.** Mulder and Scully both got out and walked around for a bit. Mulder went to the boot of the car and grabbed three bottles of water while Scully watched the passing of the traffic. Freya sat in the car, engrossed in a book. She didn't feel the need for stretching her legs, she could possibly do it next time they stopped.

Mulder passed the bottles of water to both Scully and Freya. They both gave a thank you and a polite smile. Both Mulder and Scully got back in the car, their drinks in the cup holders. Scully offered to drive but Mulder said he was happy to continue for now. With that they set off again on the i95, on their way to Cherry hill just outside of Philadelphia. They planned to stop at The Hotel ML Conference lodging for the night. It was last minute booking, but neither Mulder nor Scully wanted to sleep in the car and Freya made no objection. Neither one of them wanted to drive through the night and get no sleep then have to dive straight into the case once they got to their destination.

The Hotel ML, was quite lavish compared to their normal motel, but since it was last minute nobody minded in the slightest. There were only two rooms left, a **Standard King Bed with a pull-out sofa and a room with a standard king bed. Since Mulder and Scully did not want to let the FBI know about the relationship again, Freya came up the idea about Mulder and Scully taking the king room with the sofa-bed and she would take the double. She knew full well that the sofa bed was not going to be used, but her employers wouldn't. The room was a fairly decent size, with lavish linens, inviting down comforter, and pillow complements with** complimentary high-speed wireless/wired Internet access, 37″ flat screen televisions with high definition cable. Some rooms had parquet wood floor and others had carpets. The bathroom was amazing with a grey marble effect courter top, with a built in white sink and a very large mirror on the wall the basin was sitting. Toiletries were placed on each corner of the counter and each room consisted of a very large side bath.

 _The anticipation of what could be done tonight was killing Scully_ as she went to look around the room, starting from the bedroom and moving to the bathroom. Mulder was sat casually on the bed wondering what he could do. He thought about Scully _and how he loved to make her beg. He loved the control he had over her, making her squirm under his fingers. But he also liked to make her laugh._

Scully climbed into bed and Mulder followed, but before anything exciting could happen they both fell into a blissful slumber.

The next morning Scully woke up with Mulder's arm wrapped around her. Sometime in the night she had got undressed and she was lying naked next to him. His legs were wrapped around her, his hand around her sternum, his scent all over her skin. It was heavenly. She tried to sneak out the bed but realised this was never going to work as every time she tried, Mulder made slight murmuring noises.

"Mmm what are you trying to do Scully?"

"I want a shower before we get back on the road"

"Come back to bed"

"No Mulder. I need a shower and to brush my teeth. Freya will be up soon"

"Mmhumm, please Scully come back to bed"

"Mulder you can always join me in the shower…"

"That seems like a brilliant idea Scully"

About 2 and half hours later, with the fun had in many more ways than that and coffees drunk, there were back sitting in the car with Freya on the I95, on the way to sleepy hollow. They had all agreed not to take any more rest stops and even thought it would put them all in pain they didn't want to waste more time.

Freya was eerily silent, just answering any question directed towards her in short simple answers. She was just staring at the missing children case file, even though they had been taken off it. She still wanted it investigating even if it had to be on her own time.

Scully was worried about Freya, she wouldn't talk about the nightmare which Scully knew she had last night. Mulder could see Scully was worried which in turn made him worried too, so he mostly tried to make everyone smile, with small talk and jokes, even music at one point.

"So Scully we're coming up on the outskirts of Newark, do you want to stop? I know we agreed not too but I need to stretch my legs, and I really need a bathroom brake"

"To be honest Mulder, I could do with a slight brake myself" Freya said in a small voice.

"Ok I take it we are stopping in Newark" Scully said

"We're all agreed then." Mulder looked at Scully then looked in the rear view mirror, looking at Freya not paying attention to them, engrossed in the case file. He mouthed 'I think you should talk to her when we stop'

'Oh yes, I was planning to.' Scully lent over and squeezed his knee all Mulder could do was smile back at her.

They pulled into a car park, Freya put the case files into her laptop bag and hid it underneath her seat and they all stepped out. Mulder wondered off in one direction and the ladies in another.

"Freya I need to talk to you."

"Ok what about?"

"Did you have nightmares last night?"

"Yes"

"What about?"

"I think you already know that" she answered coolly.

"Did you ring anyone like a suggested?"

"No"

"Freya you promised. I will stick to my word only if you do"

"I will I promise, when we get back to DC"

"Just remember if you need to talk to anyone in the meantime I'm here." Scully was not happy with Freya's answer but she couldn't do anything while on a case.

"Yes I know, thank you." Freya attempted to sound sincere, but she didn't want to talk to Scully, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Not about the things she may or may not be able to do, her uncle, and at least not what he said about the boy, she knew who he was but dare not speak his name. Especially in front of Mulder and Scully.

Ten minutes later they were all back in the car. Freya was still very quiet, reading over and over again the case file. Scully looked in the wing mirror and all she could do was sigh. She had seen all the signs before over and over again with Mulder. She knew that Freya was slipping down a dark rabbit hole and there was nothing she could do.

About half an hour from Sleepy Hollow, whilst looking for a suitable place to stay, they came upon on a motel, ironically called Sleepy Hollow Motel. Only Mulder could have found a motel with the same name as the place they would be investigating. They checked in and grabbed their keys. Mulder's room joined on to Scully's and Freya, even thought her room was next door to Scully, didn't have a joining door. They all placed their bags in their rooms, they didn't really have time to stay and look as they wanted to get started on the case straight away.

They drove over to Sleepy Hollow Police Department and parked outside Sleepy Hollow Municipal Buildingwhere the fire department was also based in this building. It was quite a beautiful street, with a small shop opposite the building and a small J & G Italian Deli next to that. Further down the road there was a Village and wine sprit shop. Freya made a mental reminder to pick up a bottle of brandy before the day was up. It was such a beautiful village it really took their breath away.

The three of them stepped inside the building and found the police department, which was situated on the ground floor of the building. They went to find Lieutenant Otterman as he and Mulder had been sending emails back and forth about updates in the case. When they came across his desk he was sitting there typing away at his computer and on the phone. Mulder, Scully and Freya waited patiently for him to finish his call.

"Hello, are you Lieutenant Otterman?" Mulder said in a cool but stern voice.

"Yes I am. May I ask, who is asking?"

"I am special Agent Mulder. This is Agent Scully and Agent Williamson"

"It nice to finally met you Agent Mulder," Otterman said as he stood up and shook Mulder's hand.

"Likewise lieutenant. Are there any new developments in the case?"

"Actually yes. Another body has been found,"

"Where?"

"That what my call was about just now. I was about to head there if you want to follow in the car"

As they turned to leave, Scully pulled Freya to stay. Mulder looked at Scully with a questioning look.

"We will meet you in the car in a moment"

Mulder understood and walked off to the car

Scully turned to look at Freya. She stood straight, looking her direct in the eye and said "I don't want you to go the Crime Scene"

"Why Scully?"

"Because if it anywhere as gruesome as I image it to be it might Affect your mental health"

"But Scully I'm fine!"

"No you're not and you know it. I'm not trying to say this to hurt you"

"Are you saying that it is your medical opinion?!" Freya spat out, more out of anger than anything else.

"No I am saying as your friend. Please, I am only trying to help!" Scully was now pleading with Freya.

"Is it an order?!" Freya still very angry at Scully

"No" Scully said biting her cheek

"Well then I am going." Freya didn't mean to be angry with Scully, but she needed this to take her mind off certain aspect off the last case. This is what she did, she drove into work trying to ignore the problem in hand. Out of sight out of mind or so they say. Freya walked in a quick pace towards the car, to find Mulder sitting in the driver seat. Scully soon followed, sitting next to him. The atmosphere in the car was so tense you could cut it with a knife. This was going to be an awkward journey.

Mulder started the car and followed the lieutenant to their destination.

They arrived at Sleepy Hollow cemetery, that bordered Douglas Park. It was a well hidden area, with lots of overhanging tree canopies. Freya walked ahead with Lieutenant Otterman. Mulder whispered into Scully ear "Is everything all right? It was a bit tense in the car"

"Everything is fine Mulder." Scully replied.

"Scully!" Mulder looked at her with his _"I know your lying and we both know it"_ face.

"It's fine Mulder, now can we please deal with the case in hand?"

Mulder turned and started walking in the same direction as Freya and Otterman.

They walked till the tree canopy covered the sun. The place was dark, cold even, as they came across the yellow tape and the headless body lying on the floor. Mulder lifted the tape up for Scully and Freya to walk under."Forever the gentleman" Scully said with a hint of a smile.

Scully walked over to the body, examining it with pristine measure Mulder worked the scene, looking for clues. Freya was a bit taken back by the sight in front of her. All she could do stare. The body was lying face up, the clothes looked immaculate. He was wearing a nice suit, black with grey pinstripe with a white shirt, no tie. It was quite surprising how clean the body was, considering how muddy the ground was. The body was medium build, 6.1 maybe 6.2, around 190lb. Freya slowly walked around the body. She passed Scully to see that the head was missing and it looked like the wound cauterized. Freya noted the lack of blood at the crime scene as she walked over to see what Mulder was making a fuss about. She couldn't hear him clearly, everything was fuzzy.

" _This is looks a lot like witchcraft but the lack of salt would suggest otherwise"_

"Can you repeat that Mulder? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I didn't say anything Freya"

"I thought… Never mind."

Freya walked closer to what Mulder was staring at. It looked like a cult symbol. There was a horizontal line, with a line in the middle going down vertically and a circle at the end, like a game of hangman before the body had been drawn on.

"Mulder what does it mean?"

" _I'm not entirely sure, but I think it means energy."_

Freya still could not make out what he was saying. It was like he was speaking but she couldn't make out the words clearly, like there was a buzz of noise surrounding them.

"Mulder please, I can't hear you with all this noise"

"I don't know what it means Freya", " _What noise?"_

"Seriously Mulder, you just said it looked like an energy symbol"

"No Freya, I didn't."

"But Mulder I swear…." Freya didn't have time to finish that sentence as a steady flow of blood started pouring out of her nose. "Shit, Shit, Shit!" was all she could say under her breath. Freya ran off trying to stop the bleeding as she grabbed a packet of tissues out of her pocket, but the blood just wouldn't stop flowing.

Scully hadn't seen what was going on, she was too engrossed on the dead body at her feet. She looked around to see Mulder walking over to her with a look of concern on his face.

"Mulder what's happened?"

"Freya. She had a nose bleed, a bad one… and she said she could hear a loud sound, but there isn't any noise."

"Ok thank you Mulder, I will go see if she need any help"

Mulder gave her a polite nod and a small squeeze on the shoulder and walked off to find the car.

Scully walked over to find Freya still trying to stop her nose bleed. She was leaning over, pinching the soft spot on her nose, trying her best no to swallow any of the blood. Freya's suit was ruined and instantly Scully knew how she felt. It brought so many memories back to her, back when she was fighting her cancer.

"Freya let me look at you"

"No I am fine Scully, it will stop in a minute I hope"

"Please let me see Freya"

"No. I am Fine"

"As your doctor I need to have a look" Scully said professionally but with a tinge of anger in her voice. _"I wish you would stop being so stubborn"_

"Scully I am not being stubborn it is fine, I am fine, it will stop soon."

"I didn't say anything Freya, but you are being very stubborn about it"

"I am okay honestly, it's stopping"

"Sure, Fine, Whatever." Scully said as she went to go find Mulder and sit in the car to cool down. She could not understand why Freya was being like this but then she had a thought. " _This is what Mulder must have felt like."_ She felt like an idiot in that very moment because she knew why Freya would not accept the help, just like she wouldn't when that awful disease threatened her life all those years ago. It wasn't out of pride or stubbornness, it was because she was scared. Scared of her vulnerably, scared of losing herself, scared of the world around her.

Mulder got in the car next to her. "Will she be ok?"

"Yes, I'm just going to give her time. She will come back when she is ready."

Mulder looked in Scully eyes and it was like a silent revelation _._ No actual words needed to be said, but Mulder knew what she was saying by the look in her eyes. He nodded and intertwined his fingers into Scully and smiled. Scully smiled back.

They were still staring at each other with a new understanding as Freya walked through the forest, ducked underneath the yellow tape and got back in the car.

"I am ready to go now." Freya closed the door of the SUV and they silently drove off.

8


	20. Sleepy Hollow

Mulder and Freya were back at the Sleepy Hollow Motel. Freya had quickly gone to her room and got changed into something more comfortable and less covered in blood. She was now sitting in Mulder's room on a small and rather uncomfortable chair, sifting through the case files and looking at the photos they had taken. Scully was at the mortuary conducting the autopsy on the most recent victim.

"Mulder can you tell me the story of The Headless Horseman please"

"Yes, do you want the long version or the short version?"

"I don't really mind"

"Ok… There once was a school teacher by the name of Ichabod Crane. He came to town from Connecticut and found himself at odds with a local by the name of Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, over a woman named Katrina. Meanwhile, the ghost of a soldier who lost his head to a cannonball during the American Revolution, haunts the area every night in search for his missing head. If anyone should interrupt the Headless Horseman on his quest to find his head, they are killed. One night, Ichabod Crane was leaving a party at Katrina's home and found himself face-to-face (so to speak) with the Horseman. As the story goes, there is a bridge near an old Dutch burial ground where, legend has it, if the Horseman attempts to cross it, he will disappear in a great flash of fire and brimstone. Ichabod raced to the bridge where the ghost is said to disappear and not follow. Ichabod crossed the bridge and looked back sees seeing the Horseman, but instead of disappearing he hurled his detached head at him. What happened next is a mystery (, but Ichabod Crane was never seen again). some of the townspeople believe that Brom Bones pulled off a great prank, putting him in the final position to marry Katrina, but the old women and local folklore maintain that Ichabod Crane was taken by the Headless Horseman."

"It just sounds like a story Mulder. I doubt there will be any truth to it."

"Well don't all stories start with the truth and are then they are turned into legends, myths and folklore?"

"No Mulder, and unless there is proof of such a phenomenon, I am not willing to believe it."

"Sometimes Freya you're a bit too much like Scully."

"Must be the Scientist in me."

"Ahumm I am sure it is…"

"Freya I have a question to ask you It's a bit personal, please don't feel obliged to answer if you don't want to."

"Ok, you have me worried"

"Oh no it's nothing like that. It is just I don't know how to ask correctly."

"Mulder just ask me."

"When you were abducted was there a man?

"What kind of man Agent Mulder?"

"A man that smoked a lot"

"Does he smoke Morley's"

"Yes."

"Well I didn't exactly see him. There was a voice through a speaker."

"Ok…. Wait hold on, if you didn't see him how did you know he smoked Morley's?"

"He is… I mean he was… umm I saw a lot of him in my childhood"

"What do you mean? In what respect?"

"Mulder I..." Before she could answer Scully walked through the door looking exhausted. She immediately took off her heels and sat on the bed next to Mulder. "You look how I feel Scully!" Freya tried to say it in a light hearted kind of way but Scully knew it had a double meaning.

"I am going to go and try and get some sleep, see you both in the morning." Freya walked out of Mulder's room with some haste and walked a couple of doors down to her room.

"Scully sometimes you have the worst timing!"

"Why is that Mulder?"

"I had just about got Freya to open up about something that been puzzling me since we were at that hospital where Freya was being held"

"Which is?"

"Whether C.G.B Spender was there or not"

"And what did she say?!"

"She said even though she did not see him, she knew he was there because of an overhead speaker"

"But if she didn't see him how did she knew who he was,"

"A better question is how she knew he smoked Morley's"

"Ok how did she know who he was, how does she know him?"

"She said he was around in her childhood a lot."

"Yes but that does not explain in the manner which she knows him!"

"I was about to get an answer to this when you walked in and she shut off completely and left, hence you having the worst timing!"

Scully rolled her eyes, "Oh. Well right now I am tired and I need a shower. We can figure out in the morning"

"Do you want me to wait up?"

"No its ok, try and get some sleep, Good night Mulder"

"Goodnight Scully."

Scully grabbed her nightwear and robe before walking to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and let the room fill up with steam, before undressing and folding her clothes into neat pile. Once the shower had reached the desired temperature, she stepped in letting the hot mist wash away all the grim from the autopsy and started to relax. She had grabbed her lemon body wash and started rubbing it over her body, when memories started to flood her mind...

 _Good and the bad, memories of the first case, how she was scared and young, thinking these little three marks were anything but mosquito bites. They lost 9 minutes, which she still doesn't believe. She was abducted, taken away from her family, given cancer and left barren, only to then have her cancer cured. She had a child she never knew, who she came to love and to lose in more ways than one. She lost her sister (god how she missed Melissa). For Mulder to find his sister and lose her over and over again. To fall pregnant and have Mulder taken away from her, for him to be returned only to leave again._ Then thoughts of William came rushing to her _The son she prayed for her and Mulder's miracle child. The son she loved and lost, the boy she loved with all heart, the son that she had to give away because she couldn't keep safe, the moments in her son life that she missed…_ Her heart broke and warm tears started pooling out of her crystal blue eyes. She grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and thought about Mulder. _The man she had spent 25 years with. They may not have always been perfect but she loved him so much it hurt. She was happy they were getting back on track, she missed him. Even though it was her choice to leave, she never once stopped loving him. She wanted to remember how it was, how it all was, even if that came with the good the bad and ugly memories, because without all this she would not been the person that she now._

Scully turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping one towel around herself and one around her hair. A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked into the mirror, debating whether to blow dry her hair or take another shower in the morning. She soon came to the decision that drying her hair this late would probably wake everyone up, so she slipped out her nightwear and her robe, brushed her hair and climbed into bed next Mulder. She snuggled into his warmth and smiled to herself as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, She soon she fell into a deep sleep.

Scully was in a deep sleep, before hearing the screams and thrashing of objects been thrown about. It took a few moments for Scully to come to her senses to realise that the sound was not coming from Mulder's room nor was it coming from hers. It was coming from Freya's. She slowly climbed out of bed grabbed her coat and slid on some shoes, before leaving the room. She walked the few doors down to find Freya's door unlocked. She walked in to find no lights on in the room and heard heart wrenching sobs coming from the corner of the room. She couldn't quite see Freya so she turned on the lamp near the bed. It lit the small motel room in an orange glow. Scully walked over to Freya to try and bring her into her embrace, but immediately Freya pulled away.

"Freya, it's ok I'm here. Please just talk to me"

Freya was sitting with her knees to her chest her hands covering her face. "I don't know where to start! I don't want to talk about it!" she said in-between cries, trying to calm her breathing down.

"Not talking it is getting you nowhere. I am here and listing so let's start from the beginning."

"Ok…. I had another nightmare. You were right to advise me not to come to the crime scene"

"Why is that?"

"I dreamt that my head was getting chopped off"

"By whom?"

"That doesn't matter! Did Mulder tell you about the conversation we were having before you came back from the morgue?"

"Yes."

"When Mulder asked about Cigarette Smoking Man, I was hesitant to answer," Freya took a deep breath and a long pause before she spoke again "Mulder asked how I knew he was there without seeing him and I told him he was around a lot in my childhood. The truth is, I have read both yours and Mulder Case files dating back from the very beginning and I know that Smoking man in Mulder's father, but when I knew him his name was Carl and he was my uncle or so I thought"

Scully was in total Shock "What do you mean?"

"He told me he wasn't my uncle, and he had done a lot worse to his own flesh and said I was an important part of his plan to find a boy, a boy that he was looking for that had been put into hiding"

"You don't mean?..."

"Yes Dana. I am talking about William."

" **NO**!" Scully was getting really angry at Freya "He's not after my son. William is safe. I refuse to believe this. **Why** would you say such a thing?!"

"Dana I didn't say this to hurt you, please. I didn't want to tell you!"

"Well **you** shouldn't have. Just because you **don't** have parents, it doesn't give you the right to make up malicious lies about something or someone!" Scully spat her words out in a furious rage. She was seeing red, her blood was boiling _'How could she say such a thing? This is just ridiculous, pathetic and childish!"_

"Dana please I am..." but before Freya could finish her sentence Scully slammed the door and walked out of the room. It was then that Freya realised that she was crying again, with the pools of hot tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want be here. She wanted to be at home. She wanted to feel safe, but instead she felt alone and scared. Soon she felt like there were no more tears to cry and fell asleep where she sat.

Meanwhile Scully was in such a furious rage, slamming the door behind her. She didn't care who she woke up, she didn't care how much noise she made. All she felt was the anger building up inside her, her blood boil from the inside, a furious rage. She walked in her motel room, slamming the door behind her. Her anger was brimming, ready to explode at anyone in her path. She looked up to see Mulder sitting on her bed. With a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Mulder!"

"Scully what happened?"

"I am ringing Skinner right now and Freya is never going to work with us again!"

"Scully calm down, you don't need to ring Skinner now, its early. Sleep on it and ring him in the morning"

"No Mulder ,I'm ringing him now. I don't give a crap! She can't say something like this and think it's okay! She's a child! She shouldn't be an FBI agent! She's a stupid little girl aching for her parents!"

"Scully, I don't know what she said but she might be telling the truth."

"Mulder how dare you defend her!"

"Hey ''m not defending anyone, I don't know what's happened!"

"Oh I know why your defending her. It's because she young and pretty and you're just after a good fuck!"

Mulder was totally taken back by her words. How could she, of all people, think that he had any feeling for Freya?! Scully was the love of his life. He didn't even dream of another women. His heart skipped a beat whenever she stepped in the room. She took his breath taken away whenever she spoke. He stood there silent as he had no words.

"That's it isn't it Mulder?! You want to feel her, you want your hand inside her, you want fuck her while I stay in the next room!" Scully was shouting at him but regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. The words were just pouring out of her mouth with no regard for anyone or anything.

"Is that all you think me?! Someone who goes around fucking anyone he sees?! It's nice to know I come so highly regarded. Thank you for telling me where we stand!" With that said he walked out of the motel room, got in the car and drove off.

Scully was left standing there in shock at what she had said. How could she possibly have said things like that to Mulder, the love off her life for 25 years? She had messed up big time. She shut the motel door, the anguish of everything that had transpired creeping it's vines around her, wrapping around her body, willing to pull her into the deep depths of hell, threatening to swallow her whole. She wasn't angry at Mulder, she was angry at Freya. But this was hers and Mulder's problem, lack of communication and always taking it out on each other when things were getting good, to save themselves from the heartbreak. With hot pools of water running down her face, she walked into Mulder's room, climbing into his side of the bed, inhaling his scent and crying endlessly into his pillow. She wondered how everything went from being so perfect to being so wrong in a matter of hours. She cried until there were no more tears to cry and everything went black as she fell asleep.

Hours later, with the sun starting to creep over the horizon, Mulder returned. He stepped into his room to find Scully on his side of the bed, wrapped up with the sheet around her. He silently closed the door behind him and walked around so he could see her sleeping form. He looked at her pale complexion and wet pillow, it was obvious she had been crying. He bent down on his knees, moving a few strands of hair away from her face as he lent in, placing a very light kiss on her cheek and whispered "I am Sorry"

Scully stirred to find Mulder silently crying holding onto her hand "I am sorry too. I didn't mean anything I said, I was angry and I just directed it at you" Mulder looked up at Scully and she pulled him close and hugged him like her life depended on it. He took that as a good sign and crawled into bed next to her spooning her, wrapping his legs around hers, his hand resting on her stomach and whispered,

"I love you. I will never ever love anyone as much as I do you. You are my heart, my everything, my one in 5 billion."

Scully smiled and rolled over to kiss him. She snuggled into the crook of his neck and they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Later that morning, Scully woke up to find Mulder snuggled in the cook of her neck, breathing deeply. She looked over at the alarm clock but forget it was on her side of the bed. She quickly rolled over but Mulder was in such a deep state of sleep he didn't stir. She peeked over Mulder's head and read the time. When she saw it was only 6 am she slightly sighed and shuffled back into Mulder embrace, slowly placing light kisses on his lips, moving her hand down his chest and leaving it there.

30 minutes later the alarm started buzzing, Mulder rolled over hit the button to turn it off,

"Hey Scully."

"Hi" Scully said playfully.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing! I'm glad you're happy to see me!" she said with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. She slowly glanced down to Mulder's very prominent erection against her thigh.

"Ahh well yes I am always happy to see you Scully!"

"You can join me in the shower if you like, before we get ready for work"

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

1 hour later

Mulder and Scully were sitting on the bed drinking coffee, discussing their next step with the case, but something was niggling at Mulder. He really didn't want to ruin a really good morning, but he had to ask. He looked at Scully, she was in deep thought about something.

"Scully."

"Yes"

"What happened last night?"

"Mulder do we have to discuss last night? We have had such a good morning and I don't really want to ruin it"

"We promised each other a few months back they we would always talk about what had lead us to a fight after we had calmed down, so yes we should discuss it."

Scully started fidgeting ,looking nervous "I went to see Freya last night as she had another night terror and…."

"And what Scully?"

"I asked what was it about and she didn't wanted to talk about it but I pushed her, hoping it would make her feel better. I was so wrong, it only made things so much worse"

"How did it make things worse? You're confusing me Scully"

"She told me about the conversation you had last night, about what she was about to discuss before I walked in. She told me that Spender was her uncle and that's why he was around in her childhood. Then she told me something which I didn't want to hear, something I had feared for a long time. But to be honest I just think she was lying about it to make herself feel better"

"Which was?"

"That Spender was looking for William"

Mulder looked at Scully with complete shock on his face. He didn't know what to say, how to respond. A long silence hung in the air until it felt like it was choking them both. Mulder quietly spoke,

"Is that why you were so angry last night?"

"Yes"

"You think Freya is lying?"

"Yes"

"This might things really uncomfortable while on the case. Do you want her off the X-Files?"

"Yes. If someone can make up lies like that with the intention of hurting someone, I won't ever able to trust her to watch our back, to actually work alongside us."

"Ok I see where you're coming from, but can you wait until the case is over and see how you feel then? If you feel the same I will ask for her to be taken of the X-Files."

"Ok"

"Thank you Scully"

Scully was about to take another sip of her coffee when there was a knock at the door. She got up, coffee in hand and opened it.

"Oh it's you. Have you come to spread more lies?!"

Freya said nothing and kept quiet. Mulder looked up at Freya. It was obvious that she had been crying for a long time. Her eyes were sore, red and puffy. Mulder could tell things were getting tense so he spoke up,

"We were just heading down to the morgue to find out if the test results were back in. Then we need to discuss where and what to do next when it come to the case"

"Thank you. Do you want me to come or stay here?"

"We would like you to come." Scully threw Mulder a deep stare. If looks could kill he would be dead within seconds "You're a part of this case and we need to finish it."

"Thank you Agent Mulder."

"Let me just grab the keys and then we can head off to the hospital, then maybe borrow the convenience room at the police department."

The car journeyed on the way to the hospital was tense. They arrived to find that the test results still were not back, so they drove to the police department and borrowed their conference room to help them with the case. Detective Otterman had joined them rand they were heavily into a discussion about the details of the case.

"So what I have found is that each body, even in a different locations, has the same ligature marks on both the feet and wrists as well as on the upper thighs,"

"Could you determine what caused the marks?" asked Otterman.

"I can't confirm what caused the marks at this time, but my suspicions are some sort of cable ties for the wrist and feet and rope for the legs."

"What makes you think that Agent Scully?"

"As you can see from the photographs, the chaffing on the legs indicate rope burns and the blood and patterns on the wrists and feet are the same as cable ties."

"Have you determined what kind of weapon was used to decapitate the head?" Freya spoke but it was more like a whisper.

Scully turned toward Freya and gave her a death stare. Dedicative Otterman didn't register the look but Mulder did, he had seen that stare many time when Scully was anger with him. Scully kept up her professional demeanour.

"I cannot determine the weapon, but I can tell you it was made with something hot because the wound cauterized instantly. I can also say the instrument that was used was sharp and large in comparison to normal sized weapons, so more like a sword or an axe."

"Dare I ask about the blood missing from the body if the wound was cauterized?"

"I found three needle puncture marks. I suspect before the beheading of the body at least 8 pints of blood were taken via the Cephalic veins in both arms. I think the third puncture mark was where some sort of aesthetics was giving to subdue the victim.

"Have we got any clue on who is attacking the victims?"

"No. As of yet Agent Mulder and I are going to go through these case files as see if we can find any patterns and to determine the force it would take to kidnap the victims, as well as the attackers height, build, etc. As we all know, that part is Mulder's speciality, so hopefully we will get an approximate I.D. in a couple of days.

Freya didn't miss the snide comment and slumped back down in her chair. It was obvious that she was not going to get anywhere talking to Scully today. She was still had very raw emotions about last night. She was brought out of her thoughts when Otterman spoke,

"I have to get back to work, but you can use this office for as long as you want. My Sargent has assured me that you won't be disturbed as long as you keep me and him in the loop."

"Thank you we appreciate it."

As Dedicative Otterman left the room Freya stood up, grabbing her coat and went leave. Mulder could see the torment written on her face, like she was going to break down any moment.

"Hey Scully, I'm just going to grab a coffee and some snacks. You want anything?"

"Yes please, just grab me some fruit or crackers please"

"Ok will do."

Mulder quickly walked out the door to try catch up with Freya.

"Freya wait!"

Freya stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Mulder.

"What is it Mulder?" It came out a bit more forceful then intended. Mulder caught up with Freya and stopped just in front of her.

"I need to ask you if what you said last night to Scully was true."

"Yes, all of it"

"I obviously have a few questions"

"Go ahead"

"Are you my niece?"

"No. Apparently the man I have come to know as my uncle is not blood related."

"How long have you known about him and the situation about…"

"About him being your father? Since the very beginning of wanting to be assigned to the x-files. But that is not the reason I joined the x-files, nor was it my intention to divide you, but you would not have trusted me if I told you the truth."

"Well I get that,"

"Mulder I want to go back to the Motel. Are we done?"

"One more thing,"

"Yes Mulder?" Freya was getting very frustrated with Mulder, but it wasn't him or Scully she was directing the anger at, it was herself.

"Scully will come around you know."

"I am not so sure about that Mulder. I think she hates me now."

"Scully doesn't hate anybody. I think what you told her came more as a shock than anything. She doesn't talk about William a lot, it hurts her more then she will ever admit. You know how that feels when you lost your parents. She just needs time to process, and to come to term with what you said."

"Ok, thank you Mulder"

"Are you still going to the Motel?"

"Yes Mulder, I am not needed here."

"Ok well try and get some rest. You look like you need it."

Once Mulder had watched Freya walk safely inside her room, he headed back to the police department, making a quick detour to pick up coffees and snacks with his mind working overtime. He knew Scully was convinced Freya was lying but he couldn't help the feeling that she just didn't want to believe it was true. Despite everything in him telling him he didn't want to believe it, he knew Freya was telling the truth.


	21. Another Body

Freya watched Mulder turn the corner and walk off into the distance. Everything had gone so wrong, but she couldn't help but sigh at the small relief that was this motel room. If she wasn't needed in this case, she would sure not let the last one go. She was kidnapped, but not only that, the kids were still missing. Their parents deserved to know the truth. She pulled herself back together, grabbed the files from her bag and sprawled them over her bed. Realising she needed some pins, she grabbed her bag with her purse inside and closed her curtains, locked her door and walked to that small liquor shop nearby. She was just hoping that Mulder and Scully didn't see her from their window when she walked into the shop or that would be another thing for Scully to add to her list of thing reason to hate her.

20 minutes later, she was walking back inside her motel room, kicking off her shoes near the door placing the brandy bottle on the small table to her left, put the box of pins on her bed and started grabbing the first files and pinning them to the wall starting with C.G.B spender at the top (or at least for now he was at the top.)

Then next, it was the missing children at the bottom; each child with a face and a name. She would never forget their names; Lisa, Mark, Tom, Scarlett, Abby, Dominic, Adam, Lucy, Elijah, Isabel. Those were the child she was fighting for. These were the kids that were going to stick with her until she found the answers or found them and returned them to their families. Next it was a picture the sheriff that had kidnapped her and was confirmed that he also kidnapped the children. Next to him were the two faces and nameless men. There were finger prints that were found at the barn. With all the pictures and names pinned up next was a glass of brandy. Freya sat on the bed, staring, trying to think of what to do next.

* * *

 **Sleepy Hollow Police department**

"Mulder, so far the symbols we have deciphered are, in no particular order; chaos, panic, darkness, energy."

"Yes, Scully, and I hate to say it so far that doesn't mean anything, if we had more symbols to work with, I would be able to work out, but at the same time I don't want more symbols to appear because that means more murders"

"Yes, I know,"

Scully and Mulder were staring at the whiteboard with the pinned reports, trying to put them in some sort of chronological order. First there were the murders then the autopsy reports, symbols, motive they still hadn't figured out. Mulder was just about to sit down, when detective Otterman coming rushing through the door

"There been another murder!"

Mulder and Scully grabbed their coats and walked towards the car.

"Scully, do you think I should ring Freya?"

"Yes, we're going to need the help cataloguing the scene, I may not trust her but -"

there was a knock at the window, Scully opened the window to find Otterman

"Do you mind if I ride with you guys it would be easier than taking two cars"

"yes, that's fine"

Otterman got into the car sitting just behind Mulder. Mulder looked in his rear-view mirror gave Otterman small nod and got his phone out of his pocket and rang Freya,

"Agent Williamson"

"Hey, Freya, it's Mulder. I need you to stop whatever you're doing and wait outside, I'll pick you up. There had been another murder."

"Ok. Thank you, Mulder"

Mulder hung up the phone, Scully was going to ask but Mulder knew what she was going to say.

"She will meet us outside"

* * *

 **Sleepy Hollow Motel**

Freya hung up on Mulder, regretting the two glasses of brandy she had. It wasn't like her to drink, she quickly runs to bathroom grabbing her mouth wash to rinse her mouth, so the brandy could not be smelled on her breath.

" _As if this day couldn't get any worse"_ she thought to herself. She grabbed a blanket to try and somewhat cover what she had done before putting on her shoes and meeting Mulder outside. Mulder pulled up front with Scully next to him. She walked up to the car realising Detective Otterman was sitting in the car also.

30 minutes later

Everyone pulled up to the latest crime scene, it was located at a medium sized suburban house, white picket fence included. Yellow police tape around the front garden 2 police cars placed outside, and the neighbours standing glaring trying to get a glimpse of what's inside. Detective Otterman wandered off to talk to the police officers, trying to get prying eyes away from the scene. While Mulder, Scully and Freya walked towards the house, putting the little crime scene boots on before stepping in, walking through lavish hallway, through to the living room. To realise the was not one but two bodies. Freya stood in the door watching Mulder and Scully work, it was fascinating watching to people like this completely in sink flawless in every manor, like two pieces of a whole.

Mulder walked over to the first body, posed on an arm chair, like the person was watching TV in a clean-cut suit jet black with a blue shirt. Suit shoes on the feet not a spec of blood on the clothes or shoes or surrounding area. Head cleanly served from the body. He walked around the corner to find another symbol written on the wall Mulder took a picture, then got out his notebook and jotted down the word corruption with a question mark next to it. He walked upstairs to find Scully and the body of a women, the scene was horrific in more ways than one, Mulder walked closer to the body inspecting it of sorts, the female had Auburn hair about shoulder length, the body had been cut open with a cut going through from the tip of the collar bone down her sternum and chest bone, to her stomach going length ways across it. The skin was peeled back, exposing the ribcage. Mulder noted that there was a lack of lungs heart and liver. This murder was different meaning less, born more out of anger then to serve any purpose. The manor of this kill was horrific. There were no symbols, to signify why this poor woman was killed.

Freya was asking all the right questions, it was just a shame neither Mulder nor Scully had any answers to the questions. Scully told Mulder and Freya she going to the morgue to do the autopsy of both victims. And she followed in the back of the ambulance with the body. which left Mulder and Freya to their own devices to go through the evidence they had and to try and get some meaning to these murders, and why they have been killed in such a way that it was necessary. So, they drove back to the police department to find Scully and Mulder's handwork with pinning to the board. Freya wasn't all that surprised that they had done this in such a short time that she was at the motel. Freya sat at the Laptop typing away trying to find out more about this new symbol and the connection the other symbols, she caught Mulder pacing back and forth wanting to speak to her but hesitating every time.

"Mulder, if you want to ask me a question, just ask"

"What were you doing if not sleeping, because you have that look when we saw you like you were working."

"It's nothing Mulder, I am focused on this case" not really giving him the answer. Mulder sensed it was better to leave the subject nothing more was discussed about it.

"So have you come up with any new leads?"

"Yes, in fact I have I have the corresponding symbols to go with the ones we already have"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, they are pain, anger, horror, death. So, in order with each symbol, pain, chaos, panic, corruption, horror, death, darkness, anger, energy, rebirth."

Mulder wrote down each word on a small bit of board that was left, with a question mark after each one.

"Does it say what it's needed for"

"No, I can't seem to find that out but I will carry on trying"

"Thank you"

Freya went back to writing and Mulder was staring endlessly at the photo in front of him. Minutes passed into hours with no luck, Scully had returned from both autopsies with no finger prints, no hair, the same M.O. for the body missing its head,

"Scully, did you find the dental records for the Jane doe?"

"Yes, Mulder her name was Elisa Maine"

When Freya heard the name, something clicked in her brain but also the scene of shock she had heard the name before. "I am sorry I have to go" Freya quickly rushed out the door grabbing her belongings and slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Mulder asked questionably

"I don't know but I do recognise the name, I just can't place where. Did you find anything new?"

"Yes, actually, we did, we found out the rest of the symbols. But it left us with more questions than answers, for example we have no correlation for these"

Mulder point at the words he had previously written down earlier

"Or what then mean, or what they are needed for"

"well I can see that. I don't suppose you have a theory?"

"Actually, no, I don't"

"Well that makes a change" Scully said in a teasing voice and smirk on her face.

"We should head back to the motel, hopefully the change in scenery will help clear me head"

"Ok I gave the lab tech my number for when they find out the results of the blood test I gave them, but I don't expect to see anything on them,"

* * *

Freya ran to the motel, unlocked her door in such a haste that she forgot to even shut the door. she was rooting through every document of the previous case, she knew she recognised the name straight away.

 _Elisa Maine married to Pete Maine_

 _Parents of Abby Maine age 9_

 _Abducted on June 27_ _th_ _2018_

and all sorts of theories were going through her head; were the people that kidnapped her killing the parents so their children would go unnoticed? Were the men the fathers to each of the kids? She couldn't think straight and then the voices happened of people she didn't recognise so many shouting screaming in her head her brain was on fire, she sore images of Mulder and Scully and a boy she didn't recognise, but she knew he must have been William, with death and darkness blood terminal _._ Her vision stopped her nose had started pouring with blood down her face. She quickly ran to the bathroom she felt sick, the pain to much to bare she tried to stop the bleeding but it just kept going she looked at herself in the mirror she looked tired, worn out, there was a knock at the door

"Just a minute" Freya quickly grabbed her bath robe from behind the door to cover her blood stained shirt she walked over to the door and peeped through the spy hole to see who it was to be pleasantly surprised to see Scully standing there. She quickly grabbed something the cover up the pinned cases on the wall before opening the door to let Scully in.

"Hi, Scully come in"

Scully walked into the room to find quite dark with the curtains drawn and a small lamp illuminating the room. She looked at the blanket obviously covering the wall, but she could deal with that another day. "Freya, I came to apologise"

"It's not necessary, Scully"

"It is Freya. I shouldn't have lashed out on you in such a manor, it was unprofessional of me to do so, as you work college and as your friend"

"Scully.."

"No let me finish please, my anger wasn't directed at you or even Mulder but it was for Spender for everything he's done to me and Mulder. I'm not saying I believe what you said, but I am willing to try and move past it if you are"

"Thank you Scully I appreciate it"

"Thank you. I better get back to Mulder, it's getting late and after the day I have had, I need some sleep"

"Goodnight Scully"

Scully turned around and was about to walk out the door "Goodnight Freya..." Scully spotted the ample amount of tissues with blood cover on them "Wait, did you have another nose bleed?"

"Umm sort off. But it doesn't matter I am fine now and it stopped"

"How long before this one did you have one"

"Yesterday, why?"

"Did anything happen before hand?" Scully gave Freya a questionable look

"Dana I'm fine there is nothing to worry about"

"Freya answer the question please" Scully was getting a little frustrated. She knew Freya didn't want to be forth coming that's what got them into the whole mess to start off with.

"Just some headaches occurs before it, but it is nothing I can't handle"

"I am going to book you for CT scan!"

"Dana I am fine please" Freya was pleading with Scully know, she didn't like hospital she had spent so much time in them, she didn't mind the nose bleeds it was the pain, but some medication would soon sort that out, now the voices, she didn't want to tell anyone about them she would look and she didn't know if it was real or not or just after effects of Edenton, and her uncle

Scully completely ignoring Freya protests "Has it been happening since Edenton?"

"Yes" Freya said in such a quiet voice and, if Scully hadn't been paying attention it would not have been audible.

Scully rolled her eyes at Freya "I am going to take you to the hospital tomorrow no question, no I am not going, I am fine got it."

"Yes Scully"

"Good"

"Goodnight Scully"

"G-Night"

Scully silently closed the door behind her as not to disturb anyone in the other motel rooms. Freya slumped back on the bed, before letting out a heavy sigh, at least Scully didn't ask about the blanket on the wall at least, if she was being honest with herself she would have Scully ask about that then her nose bleeds. She got changed and quickly got under the covers and went to sleep. Hopefully her nightmare would not invade them tonight.

Scully walk back to Mulder hotel room, to find him lying on the bed in deep thought. Still dressed on his suit not noticing she had come in. "Mulder" nothing so she tried again "Mulder" and still nothing she walked over to the bed still no acknowledgement from him. "Mulder, I am going for a shower" then all of a sudden, he sat up stared directly at her.

"mmm, mind if a join you?"

"Not at all" she was giving him the flirty eyes. Boy, what she could get out of him with those eyes.

Scully walked through to the bathroom, shedding every piece of clothing along the way, and Mulder following suit. Scully turned on the shower at let the steam fill the room, Mulder walked behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing the crook of her neck just behind her ear. She instantly let her body relax in his embrace. She turned around kissing him passionately letting his tongue if her mouth the duel of dominance was fierce. His hands slowly tracing down her skin to grab her ass, and his ever so prominent erection hitting her thigh, which only sent desire between her legs. She lifted her head to breath biting his bottom lip before letting go and stood up and walked into the shower letting the hot rush of water hit her skin. Mulder stepped in behind her moving his fingers towards her centre

"I like the warm water, I even love it when you're wet"

"mm" as finger traced the outlines of her folds she leaned back into him, his lips kissing and nipping her skin, she was becoming dizzy and light-headed with the desire for him. She was brought back when his fingers entered her tight tunnel. Moving his hand in and out of her, she was losing all sort of balance, lost to what he was doing to her. She leaned forward trying to grab onto something to keep herself from falling. His palm rubbing against her clit and his fingers working their magic the overwhelming desire. She started to buckle into to his hand was becoming too much, the pleasure intensifying **,** building up inside her. The explicit language coming out of her mouth would make a grown man blush as her walls clamped around Mulder's fingers as a wave of ecstasy washed over her.

Staying in position she found herself in, he brought his erection to her entrance. Rubbing his tip into her vulva, lubricating himself in her juices, this kind of sex wasn't about love it was about need. it was feral and wild, this kind of sex was make her lose all sense of her surroundings, just to be intertwined in each other, just them in this moment no worry's no case no past just pure bliss.

He plunged his member into her bringing hi self all the way out and thrusting deeper and faster inside her, she knew it wouldn't take long for his climax so he brought her hand to play with her nub circling faster and harder meeting his thrusts he wall soon clamping down on him screaming his name over and over again with 1..2..3 more thrusts he was soon there as well. He pumped into her body hot and sticky.

"We really should shower now Scully"

"yes we should" she said laughing.

They soon finished their showers (actually showering this time) and went to bed. Scully wearing one of his T-Shirts, she cocooned herself into his body, while Mulder wrapped his arm around her in just his boxers, sleeping peacefully.

Scully woke up feeling rather sore, but it was a happy kind of sore. The memories brought bliss and entanglement. Mulder was out on his daily run grabbing coffee's and some bagels with real cream cheese. She got out of bed and took a shower and started to call the local hospital about booking a CT scan for Freya. Just as she had finished the call, Mulder came through the door.

"Who was that on the phone? please don't tell me it was Skinner"

"Oh no don't worry it wasn't Skinner, it was the local hospital I was booking a CT scan"

"Scully, are you ok?"

"Yes, I wasn't phoning for me, I was phoning for Freya, I'm worried about her. She has had a lot of nose bleeds."

"Is that where you went last night? To talk to her?"

"Yes, I went to apologise. I still don't believe what she said, but that's neither the time or place. Anyway, that's when I noticed a lot of tissue with blood on them and she told me that she has been having a lot of them and headaches to"

"You don't think its ca-"

Scully soon cut him off. "No I don't think it is, but there is a possibility of it, don't you think? especially with Spender being involved"

"Yes, I suppose you're right"

"What was that Agent Mulder? I didn't quite catch that" Scully had a beaming smile over her face and was in the midst of a fit of giggles

"Is there anything else you're worried about?" trying to change the subject buy this time he was bright red in the face and blushing.

"Yes, actually, I think Freya looking into the Edenton case. I saw a blanket covering up something she didn't want me to see like you used to do at home"

"I will ask her about it if you want?"

"No Mulder it's fine I can ask while I'm at the hospital appointment"

"what time is it?"

"Ten, so that enough time to have a light breakfast with you and then get there"

2 hours later Scully, and Freya were waiting in the Hospital waiting room waiting to be called for the CT Scan Freya was extremely anxious saying she hatted hospitals was an understatement, there was always the lingering feeling that the wrong people would find her medical records. Or her bioecological parents would find her.

"Miss Williamson"

"I'm coming" Freya stood up and walked through to the room looking at the machine. It's not like she hadn't seen one before, but it was still shocking every time she found herself in this kind of situation. She lied down on the cold metal bed looking up at ceiling. Feelings of sadness and dread filled her up she really, really didn't want to be here again.

"So Miss Williamson as you know I don't want you to move, so try and stay as still as possible. DR Scully and will be the other side of the screen, talking to you. As you already know, these machines can be quite loud but please try and stay calm."

"Thank you, Dr Stevenson"

The bed moved back, and Freya tried to control her breathing, but the panic was setting inside her. The machine started buzzing take pictures of her brain and the tightness in her chest was getting worse.

"Freya I am here, please try and calm down. You are doing fine" Scully said in a reassuring and soft voice. She was in full doctor's mode.

"Talk to me Scully, about anything please" Freya said in almost begging kind of way.

"Ok I don't know where to start"

"I don't care just anything distract me please"

"What were you coving in your room Freya?"

"Nothing Scully it doesn't matter"

Scully rolled her eyes and gave Freya one of her sceptical looks even though Freya couldn't see her

"It is something or you would not be hiding it"

"Well since we're in Doctor patient, confidentiality mode right now. I have been looking into the last case and my abduction."

"Why?"

"Why not! It's not interfering in the case at hand, it might even have been eventful"

"In what way?"

"When I have more information. I will let you know but for it's only a theory"

 _Well at least you not giving me a half-cocked idea like Mulder would. But I still don't believe you're telling me everything_

"Why would you say something like that, I am telling you everything!"

"wait I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did! You said that you don't believe I am telling you everything"

"I heard you Scully" she felt the trickling of blood run down her face. The pain getting to much "Get me out of here now!"

"We're nearly done" said Dr Stevenson

"Now please I can not do this any more" Freya started thrashing about, her face get covered in blood Scully ran in pulled Freya out of the machine. Scully didn't care about the blood on her clothes, she wrapped her arm around Freya to try and calm her down

"Breathe, it's okay. I'm here"

"I am sorry Dana I cant do this" she removed Scully arms from her body and exited the room running to the nearest restroom.


	22. Disbelief

Inability or refusal to accept that something is true or real.

* * *

 **WARNING DESCRIPTION OF A SEXUAL ACT THAT MAY/MAY NOT BE CONSENSUAL DEPENDING ON YOUR VIEW PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT MAY TRIGGER**

* * *

Freya ran into a stall, grabbing as many tissues as she could to try to stop the bleeding. Her breathing erratic, the fear of everything finally hitting her, the implications of what the cigarette smoking bastard had done to her, everything right from when she was young to the age she is now. She closed the lid on the toilet and sat there with hot tears rolling down her face.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" she shouted over and over again. When she heard a soft knock on the stall door, she knew who it was but she didn't want to see anyone. "Go away, Scully."

"No!" Scully said.

"Please I am fine"

' _No you're not and we both know it!'_

'I am fine I just need a minute to calm down"

' _Stop avoiding me and open the door_ , I am here to help" Scully said softly.

"Dana please. I need to be left alone. I know you're trying to help but you're not"

"Ok, but I will be just outside. I don't know what you're getting at but we both know whatever it is, you're hiding it _.'_ Scully left the restroom and sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for Freya to come out.

Freya tried to control her breathing and not let the panic set in. Voices were getting too much but she tried to focus on anything other than what she was hearing. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of something, a man speaking as clear as day, but it couldn't be him...

" _I need to take the CT Scan pictures before Scully sees them or Spender is going to take me off this assignment."_

Freya walked out of the restroom to see Scully sitting there waiting for her,

"I need you to go get my CT scan pictures before someone takes them"

"Wait. What? No one is taking your pictures"

"Please, Dana just this once I need you to go get them before someone else does!"

Scully believed Freya, she had a look about her like Mulder did right before something big was about to happen. Scully ran to radiology and found the printed scans, grabbing them and putting them in a folder. That is when she saw him. She stared in horror as he turned around and ran in the other direction, only coming to her senses as she heard a shout in the corridor. Someone was shouting for medical instance, something about someone passing out in-between the restroom and the hallway. She wanted to go peruse the suspect but had a gut feeling that it was Freya lying on the floor.

An hour later, Freya woke up in a hospital room with both Mulder and Scully sitting by her side. She tried to get her bearings, tried to figure out how she ended up here.

"Good afternoon sunshine!" Mulder said, cheeriness in his voice.

"Mulder, what am I doing in a hospital bed again?"

"Freya you decided to take a very long nap on the floor," Mulder said sarcastically.

"Shut up Mulder," Scully said looking him, giving one of the faces that said don't fuck about right now "So Freya are you going to explain how you knew about the man coming to get your CT scan pictures?"

"Did they show any abnormalities?"

"No, now don't change the subject"

"Well, then it's nothing, just my imagination playing tricks on me."

"Don't give me that. Mulder and I both know there is something you're not telling us. Mulder suspects what it is but we need you to confirm it, plus with all the nose bleeds and headaches?" Scully raised one eyebrow at Freya.

"Mulder, Scully I'm fine, now we need to get back to the case"

"As your doctor, until you tell me what's been going on with you, you're not leaving the hospital."

"Really Scully, is that what it has come to? You can't stop me I can discharge myself."

"And if you do I will call Skinner and get you thrown off this case."

"you're gonna call me crazy and get me thrown off this case anyway if I tell you."

"With everything we have seen in the past 25 years, you can trust us." Mulder smiled "And she calls me crazy all the time! Now I promise you, Scully will not throw you off this case." Mulder turned to Scully looked her in the eye and said "Will you Scully?"

"No I will not throw you off the case but I cannot guarantee I won't call you crazy."

"Fine. Ever since my abduction I have been able to kind of read people thoughts, but it comes at inopportune times, and with a hell of a lot of pain, and maybe the nose bleeds"

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Mulder piped up.

"For one I didn't want CGB to find out, two would you really believe me?, and three you would have taken me of the case."

"Well, I would have believed you."

"Yes, I know you would have Mulder. Let's face it, you believe in everything. It's Scully who wouldn't believe me, and I bet she still doesn't because unlike Gibson Praise nothing is showing up on my CT scan is it?" Freya threw a questionable look Scully's way.

"She has a point Mulder. I don't believe her, and she can't prove it. And there is every reason for her not to be working in the field"

"Don't you dare take me off this case Scully! You worked with an occasional headache and nosebleed"

"That's not the point here. I wasn't I liability"

"I am not a liability. You asked for the truth and yet again you don't believe me!" Freya was getting very frustrated now.

"Ladies please. This is neither the time nor the place to have this kind of argument!"

Both Freya and Scully said in unison "Shut up Mulder!"

"I am leaving anyway, we need to get back to the police department" Scully stood up and walked away. Mulder followed Scully out the door.

Freya pressed the buzzer and a nurse came in.

"Can you please get Dr Stevenson? I want to be discharged" 10 minutes later

"Miss Williamson, I hear you want to be discharged?"

"Yes, Dr Stevenson I do. As far as I can see it I passed out due to not eating and only drinking coffee and brandy for the last couple of days. Dr. Scully informed me there were no anomalies on my CT scan, so I don't see any reason to stay."

"Yes that is true, but I would rather we keep you in for observation after your fall."

"I am okay. Dr Scully will keep an eye on me. Please let me sign the discharge papers. I'm not in danger to others or myself so I would like to go."

"Ok. Here they are, but you are going to need to sign out against medical advice."

"Yes I am fully aware of that thank you"

Freya signed the papers as fast as she could and grabbed her stuff. She wanted to stop at the motel for a shower and change of clothes before seeing Mulder and Scully.

Scully and Mulder arrived back at the Police department. Someone stopped Scully just before entering the conference room. They gave her the lab reports as well as the latest photos and case file for the most recent victims. Scully sat down and began reading.

"Anything new found?" Mulder asked.

"No"

"I am going to go through the cases again see if I can build a profile based on what we know and what I can assume"

"Mulder, please don't lose yourself. I hate it when you profile"

"I won't. I'm right here I promise. I won't go too far into the rabbit hole!" They both knew he was lying.

"Sure, Fine, Whatever."

Mulder sat on the floor with the case files in front of him, scanning each one, jotting down every little detail that came to his mind. This is the type of work Scully hated, the type he loses himself to, the type that invades his dreams, her life, the state of consciousness where he doesn't recognise her. All she could do was watch.

There was a knock at the door. Scully stood up to see who it was to find a very tired looked Freya.

"You should be in the hospital!"

"I'm fine!" Freya glanced at Mulder frantically scribbling on the pad of paper "How long has he been at it?"

"About two hours now," Scully said with sadness in her eyes.

"Do you think he could use a break? I can go grab something to eat, I know both of you could use it."

"Thank you"

Once Freya had left the room, Scully walked over to where Mulder was sitting, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Mulder it's me" There was no response "Mulder take a break" Still nothing. He was scribbling notes, flicking in-between case notes. "Mulder please, you promised not to do this again, come back to me!" Yet there was still no response and Scully had a sinking feeling nothing was going to change. When Freya returned, Mulder was still engrossed in the case file.

"Has he moved?" Freya said in a small whisper.

"No"

Scully took the food from Freya and walked over to Mulder, kneeling beside him.

"Mulder it's me Freya got something for you to eat," she said in a quiet but reassuring voice, looking at him, with complete love and adoration. Mulder looked at her and Scully looked into his eyes, but it was like he wasn't even there. It felt like he was looking straight through her. He took the sandwich and looked away. Scully stood up muttering 'I can't do this' and left the room with silent tears falling down her face.

Freya stood there not knowing what to do, what to say, who to go to first. Should she go to Scully or should she go to Mulder and knock some sense into him? Her mind was made up when she heard a door slamming down the hall. She followed the sound and opened the door to the restroom to find one of the stalls locked and small whimpering coming from behind the door.

"Dana is that you?" Freya asked. There was no response. Freya lifted herself up to sit next to one of the sinks and waited "I am here if you want to talk about it and if not I am also here, just because." Freya just sat there in silence and waited until Scully was ready.

Ten minutes passed before Scully opened the door to find Freya still sitting there.

"I thought you had left"

"No, I stayed here until you were ready. If and when you're ready, I am here. I know you don't really talk about your personal life outside work, but I am here whenever you need it." Freya looked at Scully, her eyes red and puffy, her skin white and pale, but she saw a small smile lift in the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you," Freya nodded in return, then followed Scully back to the conference room. They found Mulder still sitting there, eyes still glued to the files. Scully sat in a chair to her right and watched him. She looked over to Freya and said "You should go home, it's getting late and there is no need for both of us to watch him."

"You need sleep too" Freya protested.

"Even if I went back to the room right now, which is not going to happen," she looked over at Mulder and carried on speaking "I would not be able to sleep knowing what he's doing to himself."

"Well, I am staying too then."

"No. You just got out of the hospital a few hours ago where you were admitted due to exhaustion. You need to go back, you need sleep something to eat and relax. I don't need to take another trip to the hospital" Scully said matter-of-factly. Freya huffed but knew Scully was right so she grabbed her stuff, waving bye to Scully. As she walked out of the door, Scully spoke. "Don't think I have forgotten about your little mind trick, by the way, I will look more into it later, but for now good night Agent Williamson"

Scully stayed with Mulder, her heart melting and sorrow building as she watched him losing himself once again, and for what, the job? Because it certainly wasn't for her. She loved him. She loved his mind, his body, everything about him, but she hated watching him do this over and over again. This is why she left because he let the darkness consume him every part of him. She had watched it for too many years and it was turning him into someone she didn't recognise. If he could see himself now, would he even recognise himself?

With a migraine forming, she brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose, trying to massage the pain away. She would try one more time to get him to see sense, try to coax him out of this room and back to the motel. Try and get him to eat.

She crouched down in front of him, bringing her hand to his chin, lifting his eyes to meet hers. He looked straight through her like she wasn't there. She spoke softly "Mulder it's getting late, please come back with me to the motel. You need sleep, something to eat & a shower. I want you to come back to me, don't let the darkness win again please. I have already lost you once I really don't want to lose you again. Please, Mulder." Mulder finally looked at her. He didn't talk but he stood up. Scully wasn't convinced he was totally back with her but took it as a sign that he would go with her. She grabbed her keys and jacket and walked out the door, with Mulder close behind her, shuffling more than walking but at least it was something.

They drove to the motel in silence. Scully was glad to just climb into the bed, work clothes on or not. Today had been so emotional, not only for her but for both Freya and Mulder too. She was tired, sore and fed up. She honestly didn't know how much longer she could go on living this life as a field agent. She looked over at Mulder who had enough sense about him to take off his shoes and clothes, leaving only his boxers before climbing into bed. He did not hug her, nor did he acknowledge her, but at least he was here and maybe, just maybe he might be able to sleep tonight.

Several hours later, Scully woke up to Mulder's hand on her breast, rolling, playing fondling. She opened her eyes, it was still dark out with only the moonlight shimmering through the curtains. She could feel his breath on her neck, it sent goosebumps down her skin. His hand slowly moved its way down her stomach, stopping at each one of her ribs, tracing each one, then lingered just above her hip bone, tracing a slow steady circle. She couldn't tell if he was awake, all she could hear was him breathing in her ear, tickling the hairs on her neck. His hand continued slowly down to find the outline of her lace pants and stilled for a second before slipping down to find her wet and waiting for him. His fingers slid effortlessly in her wet folds, gliding in her desire for him. He slid one finger into her entrance, curling until he found the spot which she liked, then added another finger and started pumping with vigorous intent. His breath tickled her neck as he placed small but loving kisses on her, moving his lips from her earlobe down to her collarbone, biting and nipping. As his fingers got faster, his biting got harder. ' _This isn't him he doesn't bite and if he does it's never as hard as he's doing now.'_ Scully vaguely thought to herself, but she was so close she wasn't capable of rational thought. With a couple more thrusts her walls contracted around him, her body convulsing and twitching, her pleasure receptors on fire, every nerve ending tingling.

Mulder rolled her over. She tried to catch his eyes but she couldn't see in the poor light. His hand moved down, taking his member out of his boxers to line it up with her entrance. Grabbing her wrists with one hand, he squeezed a little too hard, plunging forcefully inside her. The sharp pain forced Scully down from her euphoria and her head cleared. This wasn't right, he was being too forceful with her, she wanted him to stop! There was no hesitation as he pulled himself out, before plunging harder into her again. He wrapped his left hand around her back scraping the skin, leaving bloody marks in his wake, before grabbing both her wrists and pulling them above her head, holding them painfully against the headboard. Scully tried to speak but his mouth found hers, biting her lip and drawing blood. She pulled her face away, he was starting to hurt her, getting more forceful and reckless. His hands left her wrists, she thought he was making his way to her breasts and braced herself for the pain, but she soon realised he was aiming for her throat as he clamped his hands around it and squeezed. She suddenly felt panicked, she wanted this to end, this wasn't him. She caught his eyes, normally pools of emotion, but they were dark and motionlessness. This wasn't him. She screamed in pain as he screamed her name in pleasure. She could feel him pulsing inside her as his body went limp.

Rolling him off her, she crawled from the bed, grabbing her robe and running to the bathroom, tears running down her face. She locked the door and looked in the mirror to see angry red marks around her throat, bruising starting to form between her thighs and on her wrists, and deep red scratches and bite marks all over her body. She cried out in horror then collapsed to the tiled floor of the bathroom, weeping with pain and fear.

Hours later, she picked herself up and climbed slowly and delicately in the shower. She was sore, but she desperately needed to wash whatever happened in that room away. She was exhausted, a hundred emotions washing over her. She knew that wasn't Mulder, she knew he'd never hurt her like that, she knew he would be ashamed to know he had. But she didn't know how deep he was in the darkness this time, she didn't know how she was going to get him back and she didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she could face him again without fear, and that scared her more than anything.

Still shaking, she dried herself off and went back into the bedroom. Mulder remained sprawled where she left him, fast asleep. She pulled a throw from the end of the bed and, wrapping it around her, curled up in a chair, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.


End file.
